Como convencerlo de que lo amas sin morir (o matarlo) en el intento
by luxy1985
Summary: Él cree en el amor tanto como en Santa Claus, ella sabe que el amor verdadero existe y lo confirma cuando lo conoce a él. Pero... ¿como convencer a un no creyente que el amor verdadero existe y está justo frente a sus ojos?, Serena no se dará por vencida aún cuando Darien se lo ponga difícil ella luchará por su amor. U/A
1. Argumento

**Hola, pues aquí les llego con una historia que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste, esta es una Serena muy persistente... así que imagínense como le va a ir al pobre Darien, jejeje, por cierto los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto poniéndolos en esta historia que me estoy inventando. Cada cuanto actualizaré... pues aún no sé ya que soy nueva en todo esto de escribir, cuéntenme que les parece y si creen que vale la pena seguir, un beso ISA XD**

**GRACIAS MALISTRIX POR DARME EL CORAJE PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA, ERES LA MEJOR :) ASÍ QUE ESTA HISTORIA VA DEDICADA A TI Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.**

COMO CONVENCERLO DE QUE LO AMAS SIN MORIR (O MATARLO) EN EL INTENTO.

Argumento:

Se lo he dicho desde el día que lo conocí, casi me ahogo por él, le escribí un poema, le llevé serenata, se lo expliqué con manzanitas… ¡Y no me cree!

Pero si Darien Chiba piensa que estoy jugando, le demostraré que Serena Tsukino… habla en serio

.

.

Me aplastó, me investigó como si fuera el FBI, me persiguió sin darme tregua, rayó la pintura de mi auto, ¡ya no sé qué hacer para que se dé cuenta de que no me gusta!.

Serena Tsukino se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza (por no decir otra cosa) para mí. El amor no es real y esa niña tiene que darse cuenta, porque yo Darien Chiba no creo ni nunca creeré en el amor.


	2. Prólogo - Conociendo a mi futuro esposo

COMO CONVENCERLO DE QUE LO AMAS SIN MORIR (O MATARLO) EN EL INTENTO

PROLOGO — Conociendo a mi futuro esposo

El aire de primavera llenaba el aire, el sol iluminaba cada rincón en la universidad, Serena Tsukino caminaba hacia la cafetería para comprar algo de comer, ya que ese día no había desayunado por levantarse tarde.

—¡Cuidado!

Serena volteo para encontrar el motivo del escándalo pero el grito de advertencia llegó demasiado tarde, una pelota de futbol le dio directamente en la cara, haciendo que ella se fuera de espaldas y cayera sobre un chico que estaba sentado en el césped leyendo.

Darien estaba descansando tranquilamente cuando una rubia y una pelota cayeron sobre él, su sorpresa fue grande aunque no tanto como el golpazo que se llevó, se quitó de encima a la inconsciente chica cuando los curiosos empezaban a rodearlos.

—¡Bombón, Bombón! ¿Estás bien? —un pelinegro de coleta miraba con preocupación a la rubia, "Que pregunta más estúpida" pensó Darien "obviamente no lo está si se encuentra inconsciente".

Darien se levantó y pidió que dieran espacio para que "bombón" respirara, se agacho para ver si estaba muy lastimada, cuando ella empezó a moverse.

—¡Lo siento Bombón! No era mi intención darte un pelotazo.

—Seiya —gruño la rubia con los ojos cerrados— en cuanto pueda levantarme eres hombre muerto.

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos esperaba encontrarse a su mejor amigo con cara de arrepentimiento, pero en lugar de él, estaba el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto en su vida, tenía la cara de un ángel, el cabello negro y unos asombrosos ojos azul zafiro en los que ella con mucho gusto se ahogaría y el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo.

"Morí y fui al cielo" pensó Serena "definitivamente fui muy buena en mi vida que me mandaron al ángel más sexy para recibirme".

—Estoy completa y absolutamente segura de que me enamoré de ti, es más te lo diré claramente: Te Amo.

Darien estaba seguro de que el pelotazo había sido tan fuerte que la chica estaba alucinando o lo había confundido con otra persona, levantándose le dijo al chico llamado Seiya:

—Lleva a tu amiga a la enfermería porque definitivamente el golpe fue muy fuerte y le afecto. —Luego se dio la vuelta recogió su libro y se marchó.

—Ven Bombón te ayudo —Seiya le tendió la mano a una muy aturdida Serena y la ayudo a levantarse.

—¿A dónde se fue?

—¿Quién?

—Mi futuro esposo obviamente.

—Vaya el golpe fue más duro de lo que pensé— susurro Seiya mientras llevaba a Serena a la enfermería.

Pero mientras su amigo pensaba que ella había quedado como una cabra del pelotazo, Serena lo sabía, lo sentía en su corazón, por fin acababa de encontrarlo… a él… el único… el amor de su vida.

**Decidida Serena ¿no creen? jejeje, un beso**


	3. Capítulo 1 - Serena espía

CAPITULO 1 — Serena espía: investigando al Mango Misterioso.

Serena se levantó ese día con un plan en mente, se había pasado toda la noche ideando el plan perfecto, a prueba de fallas, a prueba de tontos, incluso a prueba de un ataque nuclear y de una invasión de marcianos; para conocer al sexy mango de los ojos azules.

Bajó las escaleras con una mirada de determinación que la hacía parecer que iba a la guerra en lugar de a la universidad.

—¡Buenos días!

PUM

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Qué te pasa?, respóndeme.

Una mujer peliazul, que se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno se resbaló de la impresión que se acababa de llevar.

—¿Serena, eres tú? —Dijo Mamá Ikuko mientras recogía las cosas que había tirado.

—¿Pues a quien más esperabas?

—Pero… Pero… —Mamá Ikuko pasaba la mirada del reloj a su hija una y otra vez —Son las seis de la mañana, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Jajaja, no mamá… es más hoy me siento mejor que nunca. Hoy madre mía —dijo Serena con total dramatismo— averiguaré el nombre de mi futuro esposo, el padre de mis seis hijos y, obviamente tu futuro yerno… ups ya se me hizo muy tarde para empezar con mi plan, adiós mamá.

Mama Ikuko no entendió nada de lo que dijo su hija, lo cual no era raro, ya que a Serena se le ocurría cada idea que…

—¡SERENA! ¿QUE ES ESO DE SEIS HIJOS? ¡SERENA VUELVE HIJA, DEBES TENER MUCHA FIEBRE!

Pero la rubia ya había salido corriendo feliz hacía la desierta universidad ya que era exageradamente temprano, donde sí o sí conseguiría saber todo sobre su amor verdadero.

**0600: levantada, bañada, vestida, peinada y lista, código: En Camino (p.d. casi mato a mi mamá de un susto, no volver a hacerlo)**

**0730: llegada a la universidad, código: Buscar a las chicas.**

**0735: Esperar a que lleguen mis espías, código: ¿para qué diablos vine tan temprano a la universidad, si no hay nadie?**

**0900: Por fin chicas localizadas, código: pedir ayuda.**

Mientras Serena caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaban sus amigas, estas ya sabían acerca de la nueva loca idea de su amiga.

—… así que mi Yaten dice, que Seiya dice que Serena está empeñada en saber quién era ese chico, porque… y cito: "Es el único amor de mi vida, mi futuro esposo, el padre de mis seis hijos" palabras de una muy delirante Serena a una muy asustada enfermera. —Mina una rubia de ojos azules, les contaba a sus amigas lo que había averiguado a través de su novio, Yaten quien era hermano de Seiya.

—Sabía que Serena estaba loca, pero no creí que fuera tanto. —Rei, una pelinegra de ojos violeta, negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—El asunto aquí es; ¿qué haremos? —dijo Lita una chica de cabello castaño, alta y ojos verdes. —No podemos dejar que ande corriendo por todos lados como loca buscando a un perfecto desconocido, que obviamente pensará que es una acosadora chiflada cuando ella le diga para que lo busca.

—No sé por qué se preguntan qué haremos, si ya todas sabemos que al final ayudaremos a Serena a encontrar a ese chico. —Amy una peliazul de cabello corto, la intelectual del grupo, leía tranquilamente aunque estaba atenta a la conversación.

—Y hablando de la reina de Roma…

**0915: reunión con mi red de amigas espías, código: cinco cabezas piensan mejor que una.**

—¡Hola Chicas! Que lindas se ven todas esta mañana…

—Al grano Serena, ya sabemos lo que pasó ayer, así que ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

—Vaya Rei tu sí que eres cruelmente directa. —Serena hizo un puchero de molestia aunque internamente agradecía tener tan buenas amigas que la apoyaban.

—El asunto es… que ayer conocí a alguien…

—Querrás decir que aplastaste a alguien. —dijo Mina riendo.

—Como sea. —Dijo Serena mandándole una mirada de "tírate a un pozo" —No es cualquier "alguien", es el UNICO, es mi amor verdadero.

Cuatro miradas incrédulas se posaron sobre ella:

—Serena no puedes enamorarte de un chico al que acabas de aplastar, perdón digo, conocer. —Amy la miraba con la mayor seriedad posible, dado el asunto que estaban tratando.

—Claro que sí, cuando es mi amor verdadero, somos almas gemelas.

—¿"Somos"? —pregunto Lita sorprendida. —¿Quieres decir que el también piensa lo mismo que tú?

—Aún no… pero solo porque no me conoce, en cuanto nos conozcamos realmente se dará cuenta.

—Y entonces… —dijo Mina— ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Se los diré pero antes necesitan sus nombres clave, Rei tú serás gruñona, Mina tú serás amorosa, Lita tú serás cocinera y Amy tú serás genio, en cuanto a mí seré coneja.

—¿Y tontín, dormilón y tímido no se nos van a unir? — dijo una muy sarcástica Rei haciendo que todas se rieran mientras Serena le sacaba la lengua.

Así que antes de separarse, Serena les detalló el plan de principio a fin, porque nada, pero NADA podía salir mal.

.

.

Luego de dejar a mis queridas amigas y haberles dicho "el plan", me dirigí a clases calculando mi siguiente movimiento.

**0930: Plan formado, nombre clave de la operación: Mango**

**1000: Clase de Matemáticas, código: pon atención o repruebas otro examen.**

**1130: Cambio de clase, objetivo hablar con Seiya, código: sacarle toda la información posible.**

—Seiya por favor, te lo ruego, dime todo lo que sepas de mi mango.

—¿Tú qué?

—Del ángel de ojos azules de ayer.

—Ayyy Bombón, vas de mal en peor… además no lo conozco, aunque escuche que otro tipo lo llamaba Darien.

—¿Darien? —Serena sentía que flotaba— que nombre más hermoso… le queda perfecto.

— Aunque si me preguntas a mí me pareció algo engreído y no creo que…

Suspirando y con los ojitos llenos de corazones e ignorando completamente a su amigo se fue caminando por el pasillo, dejando atrás a un resignado Seiya con la palabra en la boca, el ya conocía bien a su amiga y cuando se fijaba un objetivo no había forma de detenerla.

**1135: Contactar con mis amigas espías en la clase del profesor Amade, código: reunir datos.**

—Serena, ¿tienes ideas de cuantos chicos de cabello negro y ojos azules hay en esta universidad? —Rei estaba a punto de ahorcar a su amiga, no tenía ni idea de cómo se había dejado convencer para encontrar al "mango".

—De seguro muchísimos, pero ninguno es como él, es perfecto, único, maravilloso, guapo...

—Ok. Ok, ya entendí él es la última coca-cola del desierto. Así que continúa con lo que averiguaste.

—Oh si, ya tengo un dato sobre mi futuro esposo, se llama Darien… o eso creo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Lita.

—Seiya me dijo que oyó que alguien lo llamaba por ese nombre.

—Bueno eso es un buen comienzo —Mina parecía tan entusiasmada como Serena. —Yo Mina, la diosa del amor, te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

—Mina… no la alientes. –Le suplicó Rei.

—¡Tengo una idea! —dijo Amy sorprendiendo a todas —podemos entrar a los archivos de la universidad y ver la lista de alumnos. Así podremos ver cuántos alumnos con el nombre Darien hay y así será más fácil encontrarlo.

—¡Amy eres una genio! por eso tú serás dama de honor en mi boda con Darien.

—Gracias Serena… eso creo.

**1230: Espía genio entra a los archivos, código: encontrar a Darien.**

Serena se reunió con sus amigas en la biblioteca, ella sentía que todo estaba a punto de llevarla a los brazos de su amado. "Pronto te encontraré mi mango Darien, y en cuanto eso suceda te comeré entero a besos".

—Bueno Serena, estas de suerte. —Lita que miraba sobre el hombro de Amy le sonrió a Serena. —Solo hay un Darien en toda la universidad, su apellido es Chiba, Darien Chiba.

Serena no podía creer su buena suerte, "es el destino" se dijo, "lo encontramos fácil porque él es mi amor verdadero", ella podía ver su primera cita, así como su primer beso, y su primera… "Serena sácate esos pensamientos subidos de tono de la cabeza, eso lo imaginaremos cuando estemos solitas" su vocecita interna siempre tan acertada evito que a Serena se le fuera la imaginación por unos pensamientos no tan puros e inocentes.

Las chicas tuvieron que taparse los oídos de los gritos que daba Serena, hablaba sin parar sobre pasteles de bodas, casas, perros, rosas, citas a la luz de la luna y seis hijos.

—Señora Serena Chiba… ¿verdad que se oye perfecto?

—Oye Señora Chiba —habló Rei— Parece que tienes un cuñado y al igual que tu "futuro esposo" —dijo Rei haciendo comillas en el aire— estudia aquí, su nombre es Diamante.

.

.

Mientras en otro lugar de la universidad un pelinegro estornudaba por décima vez esa mañana. "tonta alergia"

—Salud hermano, ¿oye te sientes bien? Parece que tuvieras la nariz frente a un frasco de pimienta. —su amigo un rubio de ojos verdes llamado Andrew, lo miraba curioso.

—De seguro es alergia. —respondió el pelinegro.

—Sabes… —un chico de pelo castaño desordenado se sentaba en el césped al lado de sus amigos en ese momento— mi madre suele decir que si estornudas tanto, es porque alguien está pensando en ti.

—Nic, ¿Cómo vas a creer eso?, solo es alergia.

Andrew se puso en una exagerada pose pensativa y luego dijo: —¡Ya sé!, es la chica que te aplastó ayer ¿recuerdas? La chica que dijo que te amaba; que se había enamorado de ti, seguro es ella.

Darien rodó los ojos "tengo suficientes locos en mi vida como para añadir una más" pensó, "aunque sea bonita".

—Espera, espera, ¿que una chica dijo qué? ¿Cuándo pasó eso que yo no me enteré?—Nicolas estaba impresionado con lo que acababa de oír.

Andrew le contó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior a Nicolas, claro exagerando las cosas. Darien no podía sentirse peor, no solo tenía un chichón muy doloroso del tamaño de un limón en la cabeza sino que ahora se convertiría en el blanco de las bromas de sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Qué acaso esa tal "bombón" no sabe que Darien es el rey del hielo?

—Nicolas —Advirtió Darien intentando leer sus apuntes para su siguiente clase. —Busca a alguien más a quien fastidiar.

—Oh vamos, hombre… todos sabemos que desde hace tiempo para ti el amor es algo que usan las tiendas de chocolates, flores y peluches para aumentar sus ventas una vez al año y que por muy sexy que este ese "Bombón" tu ni la hora le darías, así que déjame disfrutar del momento.

A Darien no le gustaba que le recordaran que alguna vez se había enamorado, no quería recordar el pasado, se había dicho que lo que le sucedió se quedaría atrás y no pensaría más en eso, pero las palabras de Nic le trajeron a la mente recuerdos que prefería olvidar: una tarde en el parque, salidas al cine, cenas a la luz de la luna, las noches compartidas con la mujer con la que creyó algún día casarse… y luego… "no pienses en eso Darien no vayas por ese camino" se dijo a sí mismo.

—Eso no importa —dijo Andrew al ver como su amigo se perdía en sus pensamientos— de todas formas de seguro no volverás a ver esa chica, la universidad es enorme, dudo que te vuelvas a encontrar con ella otra vez.

—Tienes razón, de seguro nunca la volveré a ver.

.

.

**1300: Comprar comida, código: comer antes de desmayarme del hambre. (p.d. no volver a olvidar el desayuno)**

Con un hambre voraz Serena entró en la cafetería decidida a recuperar energías.

—Buscar a mi Darien no es cosa fácil, con las prisas de esta mañana no comí nada —se quejó y arrastrando los pies se encaminó a la caja para pagar lo que había tomado.

—Serena, ¿no me digas que sigues buscando al tipo ese de ayer?

Seiya apareció al lado de Serena haciéndole cara de "dime que ya recuperaste la cordura" dándole un buen susto… "karma" pensó Serena recordando el susto que le dio a su mamá esa mañana.

—No es "el tipo ese" Seiya se llama Darien Chiba y es mi amor verdadero. —le dijo Serena mientras pagaba su comida y le sacaba la lengua.

—¿Darien Chiba?, creo que he oído su nombre. —Taiki el hermano mayor de Seiya se metió en la conversación.

—¿Lo conoces? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Sabes cuál es su color favorito? ¿Le gustan los perros o los gatos? ¿Le gusta el chocolate o prefiere el café? —La serie de preguntas de Serena asustaron a Taiki haciéndolo retroceder, desde siempre había sabido que Serena era un terremoto, o como en ese momento una avalancha que lo aplastaba con preguntas, pero nunca lo había experimentado de primera mano.

—Serena… Serena… ¡Serena!, cálmate, solo dije que CREÍA haber oído su nombre, no que lo conociera.

—Pero…

—Creo que escuche que está entre los estudiantes más prometedores de la carrera de medicina. Pero no estoy seguro.

—¿Un médico?, mi Darien… va a ser médico… no solo es guapo sino que también es extremadamente inteligente, te lo dije Seiya, es perfecto. —Serena sentía que flotaba, hasta que… —Esperen… Amy estudia medicina... ¿por qué no me dijo que él también estudiaba la misma carrera que ella?, a menos… que ya lo conociera y le gustará y no quiere que yo me le acerque. ¡WAAAAA, ¿Por qué Amy, Por qué? Creí que eras mi amiga. Ibas a ser mi dama de honor WAAAAA!.

Las lágrimas de cocodrilo de Serena llamaban la atención de las mesas cercanas, Seiya y Taiki no sabían dónde meterse.

—Serena, de seguro él va un par de años antes de Amy y ella no lo conoce, ¡Además se te olvida que Amy es mi novia! —Le dijo un no muy feliz Taiki.

—Ay es cierto, jeje, se me olvido. —Serena dejó de llorar inmediatamente y siguió como si nada hubiera sucedido. —Bueno chicos me voy. Tengo muuucho que hacer. —Y ante la mirada sorprendida de los hermanos se marchó feliz de la vida.

**1330: energías recuperadas, encontrar a mi cuñado, código: llamar a mi red de espías.**

—"Habla Rei, deja tu mensaje rápido y ya no fastidies, eso va para ti Serena" —El muy cariñoso mensaje de buzón de Rei recibió a Serena.

—Rei Hino, más vale que me contestes, necesito que hagamos una conferencia y tú eres la única que se hace la vaca*, así que contesta o te juró que me encargaré que tu abuelo sepa a donde fuiste exactamente el fin de semana pasado, cuando se suponía que me ayudarías a estudiar.

Serena colgó satisfecha, sabía que esa amenaza conseguiría que Rei la llamará inmediatamente. Cinco minutos después el ringtone que le tenía asignado a Rei se escuchó.

—¿Aló? soy la señora Chiba, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? —"sabía que funcionaría" Serena se reía internamente mientras hacía su baile del triunfo.

—Eres una chismosa Tsukino, y si le dices a mi abuelo que salí con Jedite ese día voy a…

—Oh vamos Rei sabes que no haría eso, ahora déjame que conecte a las demás.

—Listo chicas estamos todas comunicadas, así que necesito sus reportes. Y recuerden, solo nombres clave.

—Amorosa, reporta que no ha encontrado nada coneja.

—Genio igual.

—¿Qué me dices tú cocinera?

—Unazuki una chica de mi clase me dijo que conoce a tu "cuñado" y que estudia administración de empresas.

—¡Bien!

Serena estaba emocionada al saber que una de sus espías amigas había averiguado algo. Eso la acercaba un poco más a su "mango".

—¿Y tú gruñona?

—Sigue diciéndome así y te quedas con la duda de lo que encontré.

—Aguafiestas —Dijo Serena mientras le sacaba la lengua al teléfono.

—Bueno, hable con varias personas hasta que encontré a un chico que es amigo de tu "cuñado", está en administración de empresas tal y como dijo…

—Nombres clave gruñona. —Serena estaba muy metida en su papel de espía.

—… Pastelita, —dijo Rei con un, no muy femenino, gruñido— y si mi fuente de información es correcta, en exactamente quince minutos el tendrá un período libre y estará en la cafetería.

—¡¿En serio?! — Serena ya había salido corriendo en dirección de la cafetería como una flecha. "Lo encontré, mi cuñado me dirá todo sobre Darien, él lo hará" pensaba Serena mientras pasaba atropellando a medio mundo e ignorando sus insultos. Entró en la cafetería sin poder respirar.

—No lo veo, Rei dijiste que estaría aquí.

—Serena, te dije en quince minutos no en quince segundos, y de todas formas ni siquiera sabes cómo se ve él así que aun cuando ya estuviera allí tú no lo sabrías.

Las demás solo se reían, ya que aunque no la vieron correr escucharon como pasó chocándose con todos.

—Tienes razón —Serena se apoyó en una pared y se dejó caer resoplando —¿Cómo es mi cuñado?

Rei suspiro "Pobre chico, no quiero estar en sus zapatos cuando mi querida amiga loca lo encuentre" pensó Rei.

—Es alto, de cabello plateado un poco largo y ojos azules.

Serena se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar por la cafetería viendo a todos los que estaban allí, hasta que divisó a un chico con las características que le había dado Rei entrando tranquilamente.

—¡Loencontrégraciasadios! —inmediatamente la línea de Serena se cortó.

—¿Nos acaba de colgar?

—Obviamente Mina

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?, porque yo no le entendí nada. —preguntó Lita

—Lo encontré, gracias y adiós —dijo Amy, las cuatro chicas suspiraron mientras decían: —Ay Serena.

.

.

Allí estaba, mi cuñado, el que se convertiría en mi hermano político, era guapo pero no tanto como Darien, decidida me dirigí a él para presentarme.

—Hola, me llamo Serena Tsukino y he estado buscándote. —Le dijo con firmeza mientras extendía su mano hacía él.

El peliplateado que se acababa de sentar en una mesa estaba sorprendido por la rubia que tenía enfrente, no tenía idea de que hacía ella allí, pero parecía decidida a hablar con él

—Ehmm, ¿mucho gusto? —le dio la mano. —Soy…

—Diamante Chiba hermano menor de mi amado Darien y estudias Administración de Empresas.

—¿Aquí es donde debo asustarme? —preguntó Diamante divertido, la chica frente a él parecía haberse tomado tres bebidas energizantes… al mismo tiempo que comía mucho chocolate —, oye dijiste ¿Mi amado Darien?, pero si mi hermano no tiene novia.

—Eso ya lo sé —Serena puso los ojos en blanco "guapo pero un poco lento mi cuñadito" pensó —Pero en cuanto me conozca, verá que soy su novia perfecta.

"Oficialmente, estoy hablando con una loca" pensó Diamante aunque le pareció que era muy optimista y además era linda.

—Decías que me buscabas, ¿para qué?

Serena le contó con pelos y señales como había conocido a Darien, y como se había dado cuenta inmediatamente de que él era su amor verdadero.

—Así que resumiendo, lo aplastaste y te enamoraste de él.

—Exacto, aunque yo no diría que lo aplaste sino que caí en sus brazos suavemente.

—Aja, ¿y qué quieres que haga yo exactamente?

—Quiero que me hables de Darien… todo… su comida favorita, su vida, pero no sus ex novias, ellas son el pasado y yo su futuro. —Su mirada iluminada y su decisión le dio a entender a Diamante que frente a él estaba el futuro dolor de cabeza de su hermano y probablemente el suyo también—su color favorito, que películas prefiere, si le gusta más el pastel de fresas con crema o el de chocolate…

—¿Qué pastel le gusta?

—Claro, debo saber de qué sabor va a ser nuestro pastel de bodas.

—¿Y si no te digo nada?, Bien podrías ser una obsesiva psicópata asesina de hermanos mayores. —Le dijo él mientras la miraba dudoso.

—¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu futura hermana? —preguntó Serena sintiéndose ofendida "Aunque él tiene un buen punto" la molesta vocecita interna hizo que a Serena se le bajará el enojo, y se decidiera hablarle con total sinceridad.

—Además… mira sé que si hablas con todos mis amigos te dirán que estoy loca… y bueno… quizá tienen un poquito de razón, pero es solo que yo sé que tu hermano es mi verdadero amor, mi abuela Selene dice que cuando se encuentra el amor verdadero se sabe inmediatamente, y yo siempre lo he creído. No sé cómo explicártelo bien… pero cuando lo vi fue como si todo a mi alrededor desapareciera excepto él, mi corazón lo sabía, quizá no tiene sentido para ti o para los demás pero para mí sí, así que yo… —Serena escondió su cara entre sus manos algo frustrada, ese día definitivamente le estaba pasando la factura, había pensado que al encontrar al hermano de Darien todo estaría bien, él le diría todo sin hacer preguntas ni poner obstáculos, pero obviamente no sería así.

El silencio entre ellos se prolongó por lo menos cinco minutos, hasta que Serena admitiendo su primera derrota, decidió marcharse.

—Bueno, mmm, gracias por escucharme y perdón si te asuste.

—Oye… ¿te importaría saltarte las últimas clases de hoy?

"¿De qué está hablando? Quizá…" la esperanza de Serena volvía a la vida poco a poco "Que sea lo que creo, por favor, que sea lo que creo" rogó y lentamente negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno entonces consigue dos chocolates calientes y prepárate para saber todo sobre Darien Alexander Chiba.

Con un grito de felicidad que espantó hasta a los pájaros que estaban en los arboles afuera de la cafetería, Serena se lanzó a los brazos de un sorprendido Diamante.

—¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! —decía mientras abrazaba a Diamante hasta dejarlo un poco azul —Desde ahora eres mi cuñado favorito.

—Soy el único hermano que tiene Darien. —Dijo Diamante levantando una ceja y poniendo cara de "para mi mala suerte". —Así que… ¿estás lista?

**1415: Cuñado encontrado, operación "Mango" finalizada, código: ¡Mi cuñado es el mejor!**

**Vaya con Serena, pobre Darien ni se imagina lo que se le viene encima, jajaja, un beso**

**P.D. *aquí por mi tierra hacerse la vaca quiere decir hacerse la desentendida. Por cierto la edades de Serena y Darien son: Darien 27 y Serena 22. **


	4. Capítulo 2 ¿Desde cuándo soy invisible?

Capítulo 2 — Frente a Frente, ¿Desde cuándo soy invisible?

"Este será un buen día" se dijo Darien, mientras hacía sus estiramientos antes de empezar a correr, todas las mañanas salía a recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros.

—Ya regreso mamá —dijo Darien desde la entrada, su madre, una hermosa y elegante mujer pelinegra llamada Luna salió de la cocina.

—Claro cariño, ten cuidado.

Darien salió, se puso sus audífonos para ir escuchando música y se dirigió hacia el parque que estaba a unos dos kilómetros de su casa, iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba poco a poco.

.

.

—Mi cuñadito tenía razón —Serena trotaba detrás de Darien, dándose una muuuy buena vista de la parte trasera del corredor frente a ella que definitivamente compensó el haber madrugado y despertó a sus alocadas hormonas.

"Vamos Serena, tú puedes, entabla una conversación, se amable, sonríe y demuéstrale que eres la mujer con la que ha soñado toda su vida" la rubia se daba ánimos y en su mente se veía trotando al lado de él, riendo, tomados de las manos, mientras Darien la miraba a los ojos y le decía que se había enamorado de ella a primera vista; suspirando apresuró el paso hasta quedar al lado de Darien.

—¡Hola!, Buenos días, que coincidencia tan grande encontrarte por aquí.

—…

—Ejem, ¿siempre vienes a correr por aquí?, porque a mí también me gusta correr y como vivo cerca, este lugar es perfecto para mí.

—…

"¿Que acaso se quedó sordo por usar audífonos?" pensó Serena, "Eso o quizá solo te esté ignorando" la mendiga vocecita interna sabía cómo bajarle el autoestima, pero la rubia no se daría por vencida.

—Oye, ¿te recuerdas de mí?, —"por favor responde y di que sí" pedía Serena —Nos conocimos hace unos días en la universidad me llamo Serena… Serena Tsukino, ese día nos tropezamos y fue cuando nos vimos por primera vez ¿no te lastimé, verdad?, mi madre siempre dice que tengo la cabeza muy dura y que nunca me fijo por donde voy caminando, varias veces…

Darien había visto a la chica cuando se le había acercado, obviamente, no era ciego, y también había escuchado todo lo que ella le dijo; pero inmediatamente la había reconocido como la rubia loca del peinado raro que le había dicho que se había enamorado de él. Nunca lo habían acusado de ser grosero, pero algo dentro de él le decía que ignorara a esa chica o se metería en mil y un problemas.

Ella hablaba y hablaba "¿Qué acaso no se para a respirar?" Darien estaba sorprendido de la velocidad en la que ella hablaba aun cuando era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a correr ya que su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo y cada vez le costaba más mantener su monólogo y su paso.

—… Y entonces cuando te vi se me ocurrió venir a preguntarte como estabas, por que como tu futura novia me preocupo por ti porque te amo y quería asegurarme que no te había golpeado mucho el día que nos conocimos. —Serena apenas podía respirar, sentía que sus pulmones iban a estallar en cualquier momento.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Darien se detuvo de golpe consiguiendo que ella se tropezara, ya que no pensó que él se fuera a parar de esa forma.

—Auch… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Serena se levantó bastante adolorida.

Darien la miraba como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, alas de murciélago, cola de lagartija y piernas de pollo. "Esta chica está loca, ¿Cómo puede creer eso si ni siquiera me conoce?" pensó él, lo que había empezado como una molestia se estaba empezando a parecer a la dimensión desconocida, y aunque él no era ningún cobarde decidió que lo mejor era marcharse y cuanto más rápido, mejor.

"Corre Darien, corre" se dijo a sí mismo y dándose la vuelta se marchó hacia su casa, dejando a una sorprendida, confusa y aún más determinada Serena a conquistarlo y demostrarle que lo amaba y que él también la amaría a ella.

.

.

Muerta de cansancio y de hambre Serena se dejó caer en la grama durante el período libre que tenía ese día, "tengo que encontrarlo y volverle a hablar" sus ideas se habían derretido después de correr esa mañana, ella nunca corría a menos que ya fuera extremadamente tarde para llegar a clases, pero de lo contrario prefería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Cerrando los ojos se dispuso a idear otro plan ya que el primero no había funcionado, "de todas formas debo seguir intentando hablar con él cuando sale a correr" Serena gruñó ante la perspectiva de madrugar y caminar muchísimo para llegar hasta donde él vivía, ya que eso de "yo vivo cerca" era una mentira tan grande como un elefante "pero como dice la película: sin sacrificio, no hay victoria, así que Serena debes empezar a acostumbrarte" echarse porras a ella misma era algo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Recordó lo que le dijo Ante, a Darien le encantaba el pastel de chocolate _"Dale chocolate y se convierte en un niño chiquito"_ le había dicho su cuñado. Así que con un nuevo plan en mente y el ánimo en alto salió hacia la cafetería que quedaba cerca del campus, se llamaba "Crown" y vendían los pasteles más deliciosos que había probado en su vida… después de los de Lita, claro, y está vez si conseguiría que su Darien le hiciera caso.

.

.

Darien caminaba hacia la biblioteca, necesitaba tranquilidad para poder estudiar y con sus dos mejores, y recientemente payasos, amigos eso era imposible. Desde que les contó lo sucedido en la mañana, habían estado molestándolo sin parar.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de texto de Andrew:

_Oye amigo, ¿ya te encontró tu novia loca? ¿Para cuándo la boda? Recuerda que yo seré tu padrino._

Preguntándose por milésima vez ese día porque él y Andrew eran amigos le respondió:

_Aunque estudie medicina y siga el juramento hipocrático: MUERETE ANDREW. De preferencia de forma dolorosa._

Decidió apagar su celular para evitar más bromitas y poder estudiar en paz.

—¿Por qué diablos les conté lo que me pasó? ¿Porque? —Se preguntaba a sí mismo el pelinegro con frustración, sus amigos eran como hermanos para él y no es que él fuera amargado ni nada por el estilo, pero su paciencia tenía un límite y Andrew y Nicolas estaban a punto de cruzarlo.

Entró a la biblioteca y decidió dejar de pensar en todo y dedicarse a estudiar, los exámenes serían pronto y él tenía que estar listo, sacando su libro de Anatomía, lo abrió y cuando se disponía a empezar, alguien tocó su hombro. Y él que había pensado que la biblioteca era terreno seguro, "por favor no, por favor no" pero su ruego no fue escuchado, frente a él estaba Serena Tsukino con una gran sonrisa y cara de inocente… La cual él no se la creía.

—Vaya que casualidad, es la segunda vez en el día que nos encontramos, creo que el destino quiere unirnos ¿tú no?

—…

"No" se dijo Darien mientras regresaba la vista a su libro, "aunque no sea muy caballeroso, ignórala Darien" pensó, si no le hablaba; si la ignoraba como en la mañana, la rubia se iría y lo dejaría tranquilo ya que cualquiera se daría cuenta de que al hacerle eso es porque no era bienvenido.

—¿Sabes? Yo también vine a estudiar, pero como siempre tengo hambre traje unas porciones de pastel uno es de chocolate, y el otro de fresas con crema, yo prefiero el de fresas, así que el de chocolate es todo tuyo. —dijo ella mientras sacaba una pequeña caja y la abría dejando a la vista su contenido.

"No debo caer en la tentación, es solo chocolate"

Darien podía ser serio, estudioso y un poco reservado, pero cuando alguien le ofrecía chocolate todo eso salía volando por la ventana y no se podía resistir, pero esa vez tenía que hacerlo de lo contrario nunca se quitaría a Serena de encima.

—Un pajarito me contó que te gusta mucho el chocolate, por eso pensé que esto era justo lo que necesitabas para recargar baterías y seguir estudiando mucho.

—…

"Voy a desplumar a ese pajarito en cuanto descubra quien es", pensó Darien apretando los dientes, no creía que fueran sus amigos ya que ellos no le harían algo así y aparte de ellos solo su familia sabía de su "debilidad" y estaba seguro que Serena no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

La rubia estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por una muy molesta bibliotecaria.

—Señorita no se permiten alimentos en este lugar, haga el favor de retirarse.

"Salvado por la campana"

—Pero yo solo vine a traerle a mi futuro esposo un pedacito pequeñito de pastel, ¿verdad amor?

El sombrío semblante de la mujer parada frente a ellos era condenatorio, y bastante intimidante para ser una mujer bajita y regordeta que se vestía como una dulce abuelita, así que Darien hizo lo único que se le ocurrió a su instinto de supervivencia… Negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a intentar a concentrarse en su libro.

La rubia estaba sorprendida, y lo miraba como si él hubiera cometido un crimen grave, como haber pateado a un cachorro o algo así.

—¿Así que no conoce a esta señorita?

Darien volvió a negar sin despegar sus ojos del libro, aun cuando no leía nada.

—Bien, afuera señorita mentirosa y deje que el joven estudie.

—Pero… pero…

Darien vio como la mujer le señalaba a Serena la salida sin oír sus explicaciones, el pelinegro solo suspiró, "Serena Tsukino me va a traer muchos problemas" fue lo último que pensó antes intentar estudiar.

.

.

Serena se dirigió a la cafetería con el ánimo por los suelos, encontró a sus amigas comiendo y riendo tranquilamente "que suerte tienen quienes no conocen las penas de amor" se dijo.

—Hey Serena que cara, ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Mina.

—Soy invisible —Serena empezó a hacer un puchero a punto de llorar.

—¿Invisible?

—Si mi Darien no me ha hablado ni una sola vez cuando me he acercado, madrugue mucho para salir a correr con él ¡y yo odio correr! Luego le compre pastel de chocolate y me ignoró otra vez, además de que dejó de que esa bibliotecaria malvada me echara de allí.

—Serena ¿no crees que tu forma de acercarte a él, en realidad lo esté alejando de ti? —preguntó Amy.

—Claro que no.

—Serena, lo investigaste como si fueras el FBI, luego lo perseguiste cuando el pobre salió a correr y ahora lo sigues a la biblioteca para que se fije en ti, el hombre debe pensar que eres una acosadora. —Dijo Rei muy seria.

—Pero no lo soy, yo lo amo.

—Y volvemos al punto de salida —Suspiro Lita.

—Vamos chicas, como amigas de Serena debemos darle ánimos y apoyarla, así que pónganse a pensar en un plan para unir a estas dos almas gemelas aun separadas por el cruel destino. —Mina las miraba como si fuera su misión en la vida hacerle de cupido.

—Mina… estás bien loca… pero está bien —Rei fue la primera en darse por vencida, realmente quería mucho a Serena aun cuando se la pasara regañándola, y había algo diferente en su amiga al hablar de Darien —Entonces no funcionó salir a correr —Serena negó —Ni en el pastel de chocolate —Negación otra vez.

—Que más te dijo su hermano —preguntó Amy.

—Es muy estudioso, le gusta el chocolate, sale a correr por las mañanas…

—Serena estas diciendo lo que ya sabemos —dijo Lita.

—También le gusta nadar de hecho dijo que nadaba en la piscina de la universidad ya que esta es olímpica.

De pronto, una idea empezó a formarse en la cabeza de Serena, y esa vez de seguro que si funcionaría, tenía que funcionar, el príncipe salvando a la princesa, "Es perfecto, simplemente perfecto" pensó.

—Me voy a tirar a la piscina.

—¿Para qué…

—El príncipe salvará a su princesa de ahogarse.

—Serena tú sabes nadar —Dijo Rei. —Y muy bien, de hecho estabas en el equipo de natación de la preparatoria.

—Pero mi Darien no lo sabe y cuando me vea en problemas llegará en mi ayuda y al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de perderme se dará cuenta de que él también me ama.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —preguntó Lita

—Hacer qué ¿darse cuenta de que mágicamente la ama o salvarla de ahogarse? —Dijo Mina

—Salvarla de ahogarse, Mina —respondió Rei

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —Preguntó Amy —Por mucho que huya de Serena no va a dejar que ella se ahogue.

—Porque Serena es una pésima actriz, ¿recuerdas en la escuela cuando se le ocurrió fingir que le dolía el estómago para no hacer educación física? —Le recordó Lita

—Ohhh, cierto…

Serena ni se daba por enterada de lo que hablaban sus amigas, ella ya estaba planeando lo que haría para que su príncipe se fijara en ella "esta vez si podré hablar con él, nadie ignora a una persona ahogándose ¿verdad?" "Esperemos que así sea si no… fue un gusto ser tu conciencia", Serena se preguntó si no habría forma de callar a su molesta conciencia, ya que realmente en ese momento no le era de ayuda.

.

.

Luego de hablar con Ante y preguntarle si sabía a qué hora estaría Darien en la piscina, Serena estaba lista para entrar en acción, decidió que pasaría cerca de la orilla de esta como si fuera hacía los vestidores y entonces se le doblaría el tobillo y ella caería al agua llamando la atención de su príncipe y el la salvaría, con esa idea en mente era hora de empezar su siguiente acercamiento, a lo lejos podía oír que había alguien nadando "bien Serena, hora de conquistar al padre de tus seis hijos".

Con decisión se dirigió a la piscina, con un paso sexy "recuerda Sere: punta, tacón, punta, tacón" le dijo su vocecita interna y un contoneo leve de caderas "paso matador Serenita… paso matador" ella había decidido pasar sin voltear a verlo ya que temía perder la concentración de su actuación y ponerse a babear al ver su perfecto cuerpo mojado y bien formado que le darían ganas de… "Serena concéntrate" le volvió a decir su conciencia, llegó a la piscina se acercó a la orilla y cuando se suponía que iba a fingir su torcedura, levantó la vista solo para darle un vistazo a su Darien, pero al hacer eso y llevando botas con tacón alto no tuvo que fingir nada ya que realmente tropezó, doblándose el tobillo de forma bastante dolorosa y cayó al agua lanzando un grito de sorpresa.

Mientras intentaba salir del agua y enredada con su morral que la arrastraba hacia el fondo "¿Que diablos metí en este morral? se preguntó mientras se hundía, de pronto sintió como alguien la ayudaba a salir. Asustada, medio ahogada y temblando, fue sacada del agua… solo para darse cuenta… de que no era Darien quien la había salvado.

—Tú no eres Darien… cof… cof —Serena tosía intentando recobrar su respiración normal después de semejante susto y decepción.

—De nada —El chico que la había sacado del agua era rubio y de ojos verdes y le sonreía.

—cof, cof… ¿Qué?

—Dije de nada, pero por favor no me agradezcas tanto, que me avergüenzas.

—Ahhh, si, esto… gracias. —Serena se sentía como una tonta, Darien no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar.

—Eres Serena ¿verdad?

—Sí, cof, cof, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me llamo Andrew, y soy amigo de Darien.

—¿Él te ha hablado de mí? —Serena olvido por completo su casi ahogamiento, ella podría haber saltado de alegría en ese instante. Quizá Darien no la ignoraba, de seguro él era muy tímido y por eso no se atrevía a hablarle.

—Yo diría que se ha quejado sobre ti… —Andrew miraba a la pequeña y medio ahogada rubia frente a él y no le parecía que fuera tan mala como había dicho Darien.

—Ohhh. —La burbuja de esperanza y alegría que se había formado en Serena estalló bajándole de nuevo los ánimos, quizá Amy tenía razón y en lugar de acercarse a él lo estaba alejando.

—Oye pero no dejes que eso te deprima, —dijo Andrew al ver como sus ojos que antes habían brillado de alegría se apagaban— sigue intentándolo. Ven te ayudo a levantarte.

—Gracias Andrew, ¿no le dirás lo que intenté hacer verdad?

—No lo haré… palabra de Boy Scout. ¿Qué tal tu tobillo?

—Bien, gracias de nuevo. —Dando pasos pequeños para no doblarse el tobillo otra vez, se dispuso a marcharse, pidiendo internamente que se abriera un hoyo profundo y se la tragara la tierra.

—Oye Serena… —La llamó Andrew

—¿Si?

—No le digas a Darien, pero creo que tú eres lo que él necesita.

Dejando a una sorprendida y algo confundida Serena por lo que le había dicho, Andrew se dio la vuelta y de dirigió a los vestidores de hombres.

"¿Lo que él necesita?, eso suena bien" y cojeando pero con una sonrisa, Serena se fue.

.

.

El día se estaba terminando y Darien se dirigía tranquilamente hacía su carro el cual era su orgullo, un Camaro SS rojo del año, le había costado mucho ahorrar para comprárselo, siempre lo mantenía en perfectas condiciones.

Pero al llegar al carro vio a una rubia sentada con las piernas dobladas bajo ella en el capó de su precioso carro "¿Cómo me volvió a encontrar? Y aún más importante ¿POR QUÉ ESTA SENTADA EN EL CAPO DE MI CARRO?" se preguntó algo desesperado y bastante preocupado, Serena Tsukino parecía saberse su horario de memoria "eso o me puso un GPS sin que me diera cuenta", era muy persistente eso se lo concedía; pero lo estaba sofocando.

—Hola Darien

—…

Darien se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, aparentemente, debajo de esa gran sudadera que llevaba puesta, tenía toda la ropa mojada, ella debió percatarse de que la estaba mirando con curiosidad ya que le dijo:

—Tuve un pequeño y desafortunado accidente, jejeje, ¿ya te dije que soy un poco despistada y tengo un poco de mala suerte?

—…

"Eso es algo más que obvio" se dijo Darien recordando cómo se habían conocido.

—Pero no te preocupes estoy bien y la sudadera… pues sé que me queda grande pero Taiki me la presto para que no me enfermara ya que no tengo otro cambio de ropa. Eso sí él es solo mi amigo, no pienses mal, tú eres el único al que amo y nunca me fijaría en nadie más, además lo conozco desde pequeña y es el novio de una de mis mejores amigas, Amy.

—…

Dirigiéndose a la puerta del conductor abrió y se dispuso a entrar en su auto, esperaba que eso le indicara a ella que debía bajarse del capó ya que él iba a arrancar y marcharse lo más lejos y lo más pronto posible, sus movimientos funcionaron, porque ella bajo un pie y cuando iba a bajar el otro pie, se desestabilizo y con uno de los tacones de sus botas terminó rayando la pintura de sus adorado carro.

—Lo siento, en serio lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención yo…

—Solo bájate. —dijo él, intentando no pensar en el daño infligido a su pobrecito carro.

De forma obediente la rubia se terminó de bajar, y lo vio con expresión arrepentida, conteniendo un suspiro y un grito de frustración Darien se subió a su auto y arrancó para poder marcharse de allí "¿En qué momento pensé que este sería un buen día? Ha sido el día más extraño de mi vida" saliendo del parqueo vio por el retrovisor, parada en donde la había dejado Serena le decía adiós con la mano.

—Adiós amor, maneja con cuidado. —La oyó decirle.

—Dios, dame paciencia con Serena Tsukino porque si me das fuerza… la ahorco. —Pidió Darien mientras se alejaba de la universidad lo más rápido que podía.

Ni siquiera se percató que durante el día había dejado de verla como la rubia loca de peinado raro, y había pasado a pensar en ella como Serena, ok, aun la consideraba loca, pero ahora esa loca tenía un nombre.

.

.

Parada en el lugar en el que la había dejado Darien, Serena miraba fijamente hacia el frente.

—Oye Bombón ¿estás bien?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—Tuve que levantarme temprano a correr, me echaron de la biblioteca, hice el ridículo frente a un amigo de mi Darien mientras casi me ahogo en la piscina y lastime la pintura de su carro… creo que he estado mejor.

—¿Y funcionó tu plan para que te notase?

—Nop. Durante todo el día me ignoró.

—Vaya tipo, ¿eso quiere decir que toda esta locura tuya del amor verdadero se acabó?

—¿locura? —Levantando la mirada al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse y a mostrar sus primeras estrellas, preguntó: —¿Es una locura confirmar que el amor verdadero, el amor a primera vista, es real?, sé que no me entiendes Seiya, pero… yo les demostrare que este sentimiento es muy real y fuerte.

—Pero Don Arrogante no lo cree.

—Que no veas o sientas el amor verdadero de buenas a primeras, no quiere decir que no esté allí. Yo no me daré por vencida, lo de hoy solo fue un pequeño bache en el camino a la felicidad —"Yo diría que fue más parecido al cráter de un volcán" y allí llegaba otra vez la molesta vocecita de su conciencia, pero recuperando su animó se dio la vuelta para marcharse a su casa.

—Mmmm… si tú lo dices, ven te doy un aventón a tu casa, si te vas así de seguro te enfermas.

.

.

Esa noche mientras Serena se acostaba para poder descansar un poco después de un día tan movido, vio el resplandor de la luna que entraba por su ventana y mientras cerraba los ojos pensó: "Buenas noches mi Darien, eres mi amor es verdadero y te lo demostraré, no me daré por vencida hasta que des cuenta" y con esa seguridad y una sonrisa se quedó dormida.

Mientras en otra casa lejos de allí, un pelinegro se dejaba caer en su cama agotado, nunca se le había ocurrido que una rubia loca le pondría la vida de cabeza en menos de 24 horas. Pero antes de quedarse dormido lo último que pensó fue: "ojala esa cabeza de chorlito de Serena me deje tranquilo y no se enferme".

**Así... ¿o más mala suerte? hizo de micos y pericos y pues no funcionó... pero bien que Darien pensó que ojalá no se enfermara.**

**Gracias a todas las que han apoyado mi historia y han dejado reviews, me alegran no saben cuanto, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, un beso**


	5. Capítulo 3 - Pros y Contras

Capítulo 3 — Pros y Contras

Serena caminaba por los pasillos del campus, iba retrasada para la clase del profesor Amade pero no importaba, al menos no a ella, Darien llevaba ignorándola por completo desde hacía varios días y su resolución de hacerle ver que ella era su mujer ideal se estaba tambaleando.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que una puerta se abría y una mano la tomaba por el brazo, soltando un grito de sorpresa fue metida en un aula oscura. Su respiración se volvió rápida y ansiosa ya que en la oscuridad no podía ver a su "secuestrador".

—Shhh, tranquila conejita. —Esa voz… esa maravillosa y seductora voz era de…

—¿Darien?... ¿Qué haces?

—Lo que debí hacer desde que nos conocimos —Y diciendo esto la beso, y que beso… era de aquellos que se reciben una sola vez en la vida, mágico, exigente, lleno de pasión.

Ella le respondió de la misma forma, dando todo lo que tenía al igual que él le daba exactamente lo que ella quería, lo que ella necesitaba.

Serena sentía que estaba ardiendo, que el calor consumiría su cuerpo de un momento a otro al sentir las caricias de Darien, era maravilloso, perfecto. Por fin Darien se daba cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, las caricias de Darien se volvieron más atrevidas al igual que sus besos.

—Te necesito ahora o explotaré —Le susurro Darien.

—Sí, mi Amor, por favor… —Serena estaba feliz y más que dispuesta a llevar lo que estaba sucediendo hasta las últimas consecuencias, cuando Darien dijo…

.

—Mamá, ¿Quién es el "amor" de Serena? —La voz de su hermano Sammy la trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

—No sé cariño, —Mamá Ikuko se había hecho la misma pregunta mientras cuidaba a su hija durante la noche, ella lo mencionaba mucho a él, a sus seis hijos y otras cosas que Mamá Ikuko preferiría no haber escuchado —¿porque no se lo preguntas cuando se sienta mejor?

"¿Por qué a mí?" Serena estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de la frustración, estaba en el sueño más hermoso (y a punto de ponerse interesante) que había tenido en su vida y su madre la despertó al ponerle una compresa fría en la frente "vaya forma de bajarme la calentura" pensó.

Después de su zambullida accidental en la piscina, había pasado la noche tosiendo, estornudando y con fiebre, para cuando amaneció tenía la nariz grande y roja en una perfecta imitación de Rudolph y bastante mocosa, sumado a estar alucinando con grandes conejos rosa gracias a la fiebre.

**Contra de la gripe: Me pongo mocosa, deliro y por lo visto tiendo a hablar más de la cuenta.**

—Mamá, tengo que levantarme e ir a estudiar** —**"para ver a mi amado Darien" se dijo, porque podría estar al borde de morir de neumonía pero eso no le impediría ver a su futuro esposo una última vez, "incluso podría morir en sus brazos como heroína de novela romántica" pensó suspirando, "bájale dos rayitas a tu exageración Sere" al parecer la fiebre no había achicharrado a la voz de su muy molesta conciencia.

—Nada de eso señorita, tú te vas a quedar en la cama y a descansar hasta que te recuperes.

—Pero mamá… —Serena estaba dispuesta a protestar hasta salirse con la suya.

—Preocúpate mamá, —La voz de su hermano mayor Haruka le llegó desde muy lejos, como si él estuviera al final de un túnel "quizá si me morí de la gripe" se le ocurrió, porque definitivamente se sentía como un zombie y no dudaba que se veía como uno. —Serena quiere estudiar… eso si da miedo.

—Cállate Haruka.

—O quizá lo que quieres es ir a buscar al padre de sus seis hijos —Haruka se reía por lo bajo, ya era de conocimiento familiar, o al menos de los adultos, que había alguien con quien Serena quería tener hijos… seis para ser exactos, lo cual casi provoca un infarto a su padre al saber que su "bebita" pensaba de esa forma.

—¡Mami, dile que no me moleste! —Serena lloriqueaba como niña pequeña con puchero, lágrimas de cocodrilo y todo, mientras se tapaba la cara con el edredón, sabía que de esa forma se podría deshacer de su fastidioso hermano.

—Haruka deja a tu hermanita en paz y vete ya. —Su madre lo sacó de la habitación.

—Nos vemos cabeza de Bombón, sigue soñando con el "papi" de mis seis sobrinos —Se despidió desde afuera su hermano mientras se marchaba riendo.

—No le hagas caso cariño, ahora descansa, mientras mamá te prepara algo rico para comer, ¿sí?

La rubia asintió desde debajo de su cobertor, cuando escuchó a su madre salir de su habitación se destapó la cara e intentó hacer memoria de que era lo que había dicho durante la noche, pero no se le venía nada a la cabeza; todo era un borrón, pero si lo que había dicho se parecía a su sueño… estaba en problemas… al menos con su papá "Te va a meter en un convento ¿sabes?" le dijo su vocecita interna; lo cual la hizo temblar al pensar en eso. Dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada, decidió que ya se preocuparía más tarde de ese detallito, por el momento le haría caso a su madre; descansaría y se dejaría consentir por ella… mientras pensaba en como conquistar a su amado.

**Pro de la gripe: Me vuelvo la nena consentida de mamá… y no voy a estudiar (aunque aún no decido si eso es bueno o malo dada mi situación amorosa)**

.

.

—Oye Darien… ¡Darien!, ¿Qué te pasa?

El pelinegro casi dio un salto del susto que le metió su hermano, quien lo miraba con curiosidad en ese momento.

—Ahh… mmm… yo… ¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Qué te pasa?, pareces bastante perdido o como si buscaras a alguien. —Diamante se reía internamente ya que se imaginaba a cierta rubia haciendo sufrir a su hermano.

Hacía dos días que había hablado con ella, o quizá era mejor decir que ella lo había interrogado como si fuera la Santa Inquisición, pero por lo que supo del día anterior, Serena había seguido a su hermano de forma implacable durante todo el día.

—No me pasa nada, solo quería ver si encontraba… —"un lugar seguro donde esconderme de Serena cabeza de chorlito", Darien había ido todo el camino de su casa a la universidad pensando lugares donde esconderse que ella no conociera.

Las aulas, obviamente no, la biblioteca… tampoco servía como había comprobado el día anterior, la cafetería, la piscina… muy públicos, el laboratorio no era mala idea "De seguro si me encuentra allí me diseca para conservarme por siempre" se dijo sombríamente así que desecho esa idea con facilidad, estaba dispuesto hasta a subirse a un árbol para conseguir un poco de tranquilidad… pero estaba seguro de que ella lo encontraría incluso allí , y eso sí que no lo podía permitir, porque aunque todavía no la había visto estaba seguro de que ella aparecería en cualquier momento… y su sufrimiento empezaría.

¿Cómo podía una diminuta rubia hiperactiva destruir su tranquila y ordenada vida tan rápidamente?

—Sabes… Andrew y Nicolas me contaron una historia muy interesante sobre ti… —"Chismosos" pensó Darien, pero ya arreglaría cuentas con ese par. —Dicen que tienes a un "Bombón" persiguiéndote.

—No me persigue… me acosa.

—Exagerado —se rio Diamante, realmente estaba disfrutando de todo lo que hacía Serena, su siempre tranquilo hermano mayor se había vuelto un poquito paranoico en un día.

— y no la llames bombón… se llama Serena. —Dijo Darien molesto.

—Como sea… —"Vaya, vaya" pensó Diamante divertido —Y… ¿crees que es linda? —Esa era una respuesta que realmente quería escuchar.

—Eso no importa.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—Un sí.

"Bonita y peligrosa" se dijo Darien, y si a eso se le sumaba su determinación de perseguirlo… pues, era mejor mantenerse a distancia por muy atractiva que fuera.

—Oye amigo. —La voz de Nicolas lo distrajo de su vigilancia.

Nicolas y Andrew se acercaron a los hermanos, luego de saludarlos el pelinegro volvió a su búsqueda/vigilancia.

—Sigue paranoico ¿verdad? —Le pregunto Nicolas a Diamante.

—En veinticuatro horas… pufff… su tranquilidad salió volando por la ventana y dudo que la recupere mientras Serena lo intente conquistar.

—No te preocupes Darien, el día de hoy estás a salvo. —Dijo Andrew —Ella no vendrá hoy a estudiar, tiene gripe, al parecer ayer se mojó y cuando se iba a su casa para cambiarse se encontró a "su futuro esposo". El cual por cierto ni siquiera le ofreció llevarla a casa para que no se enfermara.

**Pro de la gripe: Por hoy estoy libre de la persecución a la que me somete Cabeza de Chorlito.**

—¿Lo dices en serio, está enferma? —Diamante no parecía muy feliz y sonaba bastante preocupado.

"¿Y él de que se preocupa?" se preguntó el pelinegro.

—Si.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —Darien no confiaba en lo que decía Andrew, podría ser una broma de sus amigos para que él bajara la guardia y así Serena lo atrapara fácil.

—Serena no es la única con buenas fuentes de información. —El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—¿En serio la dejaste tirada aun cuando estaba toda mojada y podía enfermarse? —Nicolas lo miraba como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable.

—Yo… —El pelinegro no sabía que responder "¿Desde cuándo soy responsable de la mala suerte de esa niña?", él estaba tan decidido a escapar el día anterior que ni siquiera pensó en ese momento que ella podría enfermar… claro que más tarde si consideró que era posible, pero…

—Mira Darien, entiendo que no estés muy feliz con Serena y el hecho de que te diga que te ama tan de repente, pero dejarla para que se enfermará es desconsiderado. —Su hermano realmente estaba enfadado.

—Tú ni la conoces —Le espetó Darien, la situación se volvía más extraña a cada momento, él había pasado de ser la víctima a ser el criminal. Además Diamante hablaba como si conociera a cabeza de chorlito "¿Cuándo se volvió su defensor?" pensó Darien enfadado "Cuando la dejaste tirada sin pensar en que se enfermaría" su conciencia le recriminaba "Cállate conciencia".

—Diamante tiene razón Darien. Te portaste mal con ella, además por lo que escuche ella está muy enferma, tiene mucha fiebre. —Andrew no se quedó atrás para regañarlo.

—¿Y que se supone que haga yo?, no fui yo quien la empujo al agua, ella fue la torpe y les recuerdo que ella no es nada mío así que no es mi problema. —El pelinegro se sentía frustrado, sus amigos estaban siendo injustos con él. "Pero tienen razón, no debiste dejarla sola y con aspecto de ratoncito ahogado" Darien en serio odiaba tener una conciencia en ese momento.

—Estudias medicina ¿no?, porque no la visitas y te aseguras de que este bien. —Nicolas parecía feliz con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, Andrew y Diamante asintieron de acuerdo con él.

—Nosotros veremos cómo conseguirte su dirección.

—Y meterme en la boca del lobo, no gracias.

—Nunca creí que fueras a comportarte tan mal con una chica Darien. —Dijo Andrew luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó seguido de Nicolas y Diamante, dejándolo molesto y confundido, sus amigos y su hermano parecían culparlo a él de lo que le había pasado a Serena "¡pero si no la conocen!".

**Contra de la gripe: Me culpan de la gripe de cabeza de chorlito ¡cuando yo no he hecho nada malo!**

**.**

**.**

Sentada cómodamente en su cama Serena pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, el día anterior no había salido como ella esperaba… bueno, aunque al final si le había hablado "para decirte que te bajaras de su precioso carro luego de que se lo rayaras", al pensar en ese pequeño incidente Serena estaba segura de que eso definitivamente no la había acercado a Darien.

Pero centrándose en su problema actual pensó en cómo ir a ver a Darien, era imposible marcharse sin que su madre la viera, además su apariencia de zombie recién salido de la tumba no era precisamente la forma en que quería que la viera el pelinegro.

Intentando resolver su dilema, de pronto le vino una idea a la mente como caída del cielo, "Serena eres una genio" se felicitó quizá no necesitara verlo para estar con él. Tomando su celular de la mesa de noche buscó el número que le daría la oportunidad de oro para estar con su Darien.

"Hola te has comunicado con Ante obviamente no estoy disponible porque o estoy en clase, o durmiendo o en el baño, así que deja tu mensaje, o lo que sea que quieras dejar y yo te llamo."

Controlando su frustración la rubia dejo su mensaje:

—Cuñadito precioso, soy Serena… necesito que me llames pero para ayer, tienes que ayudarme para conquistar a mi Darien, porfa llámame en cuanto oigas este mensaje ¡O TE CASTIGO EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA!... Ay y eso de donde me salió, yo…

—Piiiip

—Bien Serena… respira, Ante ya te llamará —se dijo Intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma, solo le faltaba esperar que realmente la llamara pronto si no le daría un ataque.

veinte minutos después, tres intentos de hiperventilación y quedarse casi sin uñas su teléfono sonó, saltando de su cama, enredándose en el proceso con su cobertor y consiguiendo irse de cara, contestó:

—Aló… auch tonto cobertor… ¡ANTE! ¿Eres tú? Di que sí, sino eres tú cuelgo.

—Yo…

—¿Por qué NO me habías llamado? Te necesito urgentemente, tu eres el único que me puede ayudar… por favor di que sí.

—Hola para a ti también, yo estoy bien ¿y tú? —del otro lado de la línea Diamante escuchaba a Serena golpearse con varias cosas y sonreía ya que a pesar de estar enferma la rubia mantenía su espíritu alegre.

—Ah sí, hola… Ante necesito que me des el número de teléfono y el correo de mi Darien

—¿Conquista a distancia? —Diamante no podía evitar impresionarse ante las soluciones de la rubia. —Eso es… bastante inteligente.

—¡LO SE! Soy brillante ¿verdad?, así mi amado Darien no pensará que me he olvidado de él o que ya no lo amo.

—¿Y si no te contesta?

—Lo hará, yo lo sé… además podría estarlo llamando desde mi cama de moribunda, ese es un buen motivo para contestar.

—Algo dramático ¿no crees?

—Mmmmm… no, no creo, así que ¿me darás su número y su mail? Tus opciones son: si o si, escoge sabiamente —Serena cruzaba los dedos rogando para que Ante se compadeciera de ella.

Con un gran suspiro Diamante respondió: —Ya que no me queda de otra… te los daré, pero NO le digas a mi hermano que yo te los di, si lo haces habrás firmado mi sentencia de muerte.

—Algo dramático ¿no crees? —Serena repitió las palabras de Diamante mientras se reía al ver que él también tenía su lado exagerado.

—Bien, busca lápiz y papel y apunta…

**Pro de la gripe: Aún en mi cueva de zombie pude hacer un nuevo plan de cacería… ¡AY NO!, quise decir de conquista… para demostrarle a mi Darien cuanto lo amo.**

.

.

"_Mi amado Darien, espero que estés teniendo un lindo día, sé que me haz de extrañar pero pronto estaré bien Amor. Tu Serena"_

_._

"_Amor mío, recuerda que siempre estoy pensando y soñando contigo"_

_._

_._ _"Tú eres quien me da fuerzas para recuperarme pronto, te amo mi Darien. Tu princesa Serena"_

_._

"_¿Qué te parece si cuando regrese a estudiar tu y yo vamos a comer un rico pastel de chocolate? o podría preparártelo yo, como tu prefieras. Así podemos pasar tiempo juntos amor mío"_

_._

"_Eres mi verdadero amor, ya quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo"_

.

Serena había escrito tantos mensajes de texto, mandado tarjetas virtuales y dejado mensajes en el buzón de voz del pelinegro, como para mantenerlo entretenido el resto del día leyéndolos y escuchándolos, "así no me extrañará" se decía Serena feliz de la idea que había tenido, incluso había llamado a una floristería para pedir que le llevaran rosas a Darien con un recuerdito muy especial, tanto a la universidad como a su casa.

Se había pasado las últimas dos horas escribiendo y hablando tanto que su garganta empezaba a dolerle igual que sus dedos, decidió que descansaría un rato viendo una película y luego le mandaría unos cuantos mensajes más.

En ese momento llamaron a su puerta y por la forma en que tocaron supo que era Haruka, solo él tocaba con el ritmo de una canción que le gustaba a su novia:

—A menos que traigas una pizza, donas de chocolate o a mi gran amor, márchate hermanito. —Ella estaba segura que él quería preguntarle sobre Darien. Y Haruka era tan persistente como ella, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era atrincherarse en su cuarto hasta que él se cansara de tocar y se fuera… pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado ya que la puerta se abrió, dejando que su hermano entrará.

—Conejo con cabeza de bombón la próxima vez que quieras crear un barricada para que nadie entre no utilices almohadas y peluches. —Dijo Haruka sonriendo mientras le lanzaba un gran conejo de peluche.

Serena le sacó la lengua.

—Era lo único que tenía a mano, además esto es violación de mi espacio personal.

Haruka se acercó a la televisión y la apago desconectándola.

—Oye… estaba viendo eso.

Haruka la ignoró por completo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Bien hermanita… ya sabes a que he venido, así que empieza a hablar, necesito saber a quién le daré una buena paliza en el futuro si te hace llorar.

—Darien nunca me haría llorar. —respondió Serena rápidamente para defender a su gran amor. —él será mi esposo algún día.

—Así que el nombre del padre de tus seis hijos es Darien… ¿Darien qué? —Le pregunto Haruka viéndola seriamente.

Suspirando Serena se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria ya que no podía salir de su casa para esconderse en casa de alguna de sus amigas, así que tendría que responder a las preguntas de su hermano.

—Chiba.

—Aja, y estudia…

—medicina

—¿familia?

—Padres y un hermano.

—¿Mascotas?

—Perro, se llama Marley.

—¿ex novias?

—no lo sé y no me importa de ahora en adelante yo seré la única mujer en su vida.

—Que segura estas hermanita… veamos… ¿vicios?

—¿El chocolate cuenta?

—No.

—lo conociste hace…

—dos días.

—¡¿DOS DIAS?! ¿Y estas planeando toda tu vida alrededor de un tipo al que conociste hace dos días… y además dices que lo amas? —Haruka estaba seguro de que su pequeña hermana estaba bromeando. —Es broma ¿verdad?

—Es amor verdadero Haru… tu deberías de reconocerlo ya que a ti te pasó con Michiru.

—Ese no es el punto.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque… no.

—La seguiste desde el día que la conociste, así que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. —Serena le dio una sonrisa triunfal, Haruka no podía negar eso, ya que la había usado a ella de espía, así que conocía de primera mano todo lo que él había hecho.

—Si pero me plantee un futuro con ella hasta dos meses después de conocerla, no dos minutos después. —Le dijo Haruka molesto.

"Si claro, esa ni él se la cree" se dijo Serena mientras su conciencia asentía "vaya por primera vez estás de acuerdo conmigo" pensó Serena. Recordaba bien como se había puesto su hermano; loco de amor solo pensaba en Michiru día y noche… y ahora después de dos años estaban a cinco meses de casarse.

—Bien no nos salgamos del tema… ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Seiya me dio un pelotazo y caí sobre Darien.

—No le hizo gracia —afirmo Haru.

—Mmmm… no, creo que no.

—Y él piensa que tú eres…

—No sé, aún no he podido hablar bien con él.

—esto se pone peor a cada momento, sabes.

—¿Por qué? Yo le demostrare que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, que realmente lo amo y que no puede vivir sin mí, además hemos salido a correr juntos y le lleve pastel… incluso le estoy escribiendo un poema, y el día de hoy aunque no pude ir le mande mensajes de texto. —Dijo Serena orgullosa de sí misma.

—Aja. —Haruka no estaba muy seguro de querer seguir preguntando.

—¿Edad?

—veintisiete hermosos años de vida desde que mi preciosa suegra le otorgó a este mundo el privilegio de la existencia del hombre más guapo del mundo.

—¿Cómo se ve él?

—¿Para qué?

—Para no matar al hombre equivocado cuando llegue el momento.

—HARUKA TSUKINO… si se te ocurre tan solo despeinar a mi amado Darien te haré pagar por ello. —Serena se había puesto de pie en un salto, con un aura peligrosamente furiosa. Haruka no pudo evitar pensar que para ser más pequeña que él, daba bastante miedo.

—Era broma, así que la respuesta a mi pregunta es…

—Es perfecto, alto, de precioso pelo negro, con unos ojos azules que brillan como zafiros al sol, fuerte: con un cuerpo y una piel morena que dan ganas de…

—Guárdate ese pensamiento para ti por favor, no quiero quedar aún más traumatizado, suficiente tuvimos anoche con tus delirios calenturientos, creo que si el pobre Sammy te hubiera escuchado tendrías que darle terapia el resto de su vida, por suerte duerme como tronco. —Haruka se estremeció al recordar la noche anterior.

—Iba a decir abrazarlo… —Dijo Serena mientras su cara pasaba por todos los tonos de rojo conocidos. —¿Tan mal me fue? —preguntó preocupada mientras enterraba la cabeza bajo la almohada.

—Mamá tuvo que darle a papá té de tilo para que no se le subiera la presión.

Con un gruñido de desesperación Serena se escondió bajo la pila de almohadas y peluches que Haruka había acercado a su cama.

—Trágame tierra. —pidió Serena. "o asfíxiame pila de conejitos de peluche"

Levantándose de la cama de Serena, Haruka se acercó a su escondite y quitando un peluche le acarició el pelo rubio con cariño.

—Todo estará bien cabeza de bombón, sigue intentando conquistar al padre de mis seis sobrinos, eso sí solo procura no hablar sobre… bueno… eso, mientras duermes.

Ya se marchaba cuando se detuvo y le dijo: —Como consejo, no lo asfixies de tanto perseguirlo… sé más sutil… recuerda que te lo dice quien ya pasó por allí —Y dándole un beso en la cabeza salió del cuarto.

Serena espió desde su montaña de almohadas y peluches viendo como su hermano cerraba la puerta. "No me vuelvo a enfermar en lo que me resta de existencia y si lo vuelvo a hacer me pongo una mordaza en la boca" se prometió, aunque sonrió al pensar en el consejo de su hermano.

**Contra de la gripe: Estoy en casa el tiempo suficiente para que Haruka me saque una confesión y se dé cuenta de mis desvaríos calenturientos. (p.d. no enfermarme cuando él esté de visita)**

**.**

**.**

En la universidad, un pelinegro estaba a punto de tirar su celular en la fuente más cercana… todo el día había sido lo mismo. Había creído que al estar enferma cabeza de chorlito, él tendría un día tranquilo y sin contratiempos, pero nooooo… todo el día había recibido mensajes de ella, de texto, de voz, en su mail…

"_Amor mío, recuerda que siempre estoy pensando y soñando contigo"_

_._

_._ _"Tú eres quien me da fuerzas para recuperarme pronto, te amo mi Darien. Tu princesa Serena"_

_._

"_Eres mi verdadero amor, ya quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo"_

_._

Esos eran solo algunos de los mensajes de texto, los emails eran tarjetas virtuales de amor con ositos, corazoncitos, y todos los animalitos tiernos y empalagosos que pudieran existir. Mientras terminaba de leer, cerraba y borraba la última tarjeta que le había llegado se preguntó:

—¿Por qué yo… no he sido malo, de pequeño no hacía travesuras, bueno no tantas… estudio duro, soy un caballero, tengo modales… qué hice para merecer esto? —preguntaba Darien por milésima vez mientras miraba hacia el cielo, esperando una respuesta divina, un rayo que lo fulminara o algo así.

Andrew y Nicolas ya volvían a hablarle luego de haberse molestado en la mañana.

—¿Qué te mandó ahora? —preguntó Andrew mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

—Una tarjeta de los ositos cariñositos… por cuarta vez. —Andrew contuvo la risa, Darien había estado siendo bombardeado por todos lados con "muestras de amor" de parte de Serena, incluso a ella se le había ocurrido mandarle un ramo de rosas rojas con un llavero de conejita rosa.

—¿Cómo habrá hecho para conseguir mi número y mi mail? —preguntó Darien en voz alta.

—Quizá tiene informantes en el bajo mundo que te espían las veinticuatro horas del día, así ella puede planear tú secuestro. —bromeó Nicolas.

—Hablo en serio Nic… —Dijo Darien. —Sabe mis horarios, gustos, dirección, teléfono, todo sobre mí, por eso me pregunto quién le dio esa información.

El pelinegro vio a sus dos amigos para ver si encontraba alguna pista que delatara al chismoso, pero ninguno parecía verse culpable.

Andrew se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo.

—Oye a nosotros no nos mires… no le hemos dicho nada a nadie.

Antes de que Darien pudiera replicar, su teléfono sonó informándole que tenía un mensaje de voz por haber ignorado otra llamada de la rubia, con algo de cansancio decidió escucharlo… como había hecho con los diez anteriores, en cuanto marcó la voz de Serena le habló:

"_Hola amor, ¿te gustaron las rosas que te envié? Espero que sí, el conejito de peluche es para que te recuerdes de mí siempre. Ya me siento mucho mejor, aunque creo que por unos días más no podré ir a estudiar y así estar junto a ti. —_¿Otros dos días así? ¡Noooo! Pensó el pobre pelinegro desesperado _— sabes te extraño muchísimo, estudia duro amor… sé que serás el mejor de tu clase durante los exámenes, yo confío en ti. Te mando un beso mi Amado Darien"._

—¿Y? —preguntó Andrew al ver que Darien colgaba con cara de resignación.

—No vendrá unos días más aunque ya se siente mejor, me extraña y me ama. —decía Darien con el cansancio en el rostro y la voz monótona, pensaba pasar los próximos dos días desconectado por completo, no celular, no computadora, no nada.

—Lo siento amigo… parece que tendrás que aguantar más tarjetas de ositos cariñositos. —Dijo Nic.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo Darien. —No pienso estar cerca de nada tecnológico por las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas como mínimo. —se levantó y se marchó dejando a sus dos amigos, riéndose.

—Pues para no soportar a Serena… bien que se tomó el tiempo de leer y escuchar todos los mensajes y tarjetas. —Se rio Andrew.

—Además de guardar el llavero de conejita rosada. —Dijo Nicolas.

**Contra de la gripe: ¡Ni siquiera estando enferma me deja tranquilo! (Aunque…)**

**.**

**.**

Después de dejar a sus amigos riéndose de él, Darien intentó seguir con su día lo más normal posible… claro que no fue muy fácil, ya que aunque apagó su celular, se preguntaba cuántos mensajes tendría de cabeza de chorlito cuando lo volviera a encender.

Aunque pasó las últimas clases en relativa tranquilidad, se sentía un poco extraño al pensar en Serena, ¿Por qué decía ella que lo amaba? ¿Y por qué parecía estar tan segura de eso? Apenas se conocían y no era normal enamorarse de alguien a quien se acaba de conocer "normal no, pero eso no lo hace imposible" le dijo su vocecita interna, con un gruñido de frustración intento ignorar eso. Sacó de su mochila el llavero de conejita que Serena le había mandado y se debatió entre dárselo a Andrew para que se lo regalara a su hermanita pequeña, tirarlo… o guardarlo.

Muchas personas dicen te amo y no significa nada, "Vaya si lo sé yo" pensó Darien mientras se dirigía a la cafetería. Cuando él había pronunciado esas palabras las había dicho de corazón… pero la vida no había sido justa; sus palabras no habían servido de nada, el no pudo solucionar nada con ellas, porque el amor no era eterno, no para él.

Alejando esos pensamiento consiguió unas papas fritas y se sentó en una mesa para comer tranquilamente, cuando vio a su hermano que iba entrando solo. Y decidió hablar un rato con él.

—Ante, ven.

Diamante se acercó a Darien con paso despreocupado.

—Hola hermano mayor… ¿qué tal tu ciber día? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—Pésimo.

—Insisto en que eres un exagerado, oye ¿y las rosas que te envió la linda Serena? —Diamante disfrutaba molestando a Darien.

—Se las regale a la bibliotecaria malvada por salvarme de cabeza de chorlito ayer. —Dijo Darien, quien de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo importante.

—¿Linda Serena?... ¿Cuándo se convirtió para ti en "linda Serena"?

Diamante le robó una papa frita mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Dijiste que era linda y que se llamaba Serena, así que solo sume uno más uno y el resultado fue ese. —Le respondió quitándole importancia.

—No me gusta que la llames así. —Le dijo Darien molesto.

Diamante alzo su puño de forma triunfal, mentalmente claro, al ver la reacción de su hermano, quería comprobar que tanto le afectaba el hecho de que él la llamara así, Serena se pondría muy feliz cuando se lo contara.

—¿Y porque no? —pregunto inocentemente, mientras le robaba otra papa.

—Si vuelves a tomar de mis papas sin pedirme antes, el frito serás tú, y no la llames así porque… porque no me gusta y punto.

—Eso no tiene sentido y lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Ha hecho mi vida de cuadritos en dos días, se supone que eres mi hermano y debes estar de mi lado. —Dijo el pelinegro, aunque Diamante no estaba muy convencido de que esa fuera toda la verdad.

—Ok, tienes razón, pero hermano si te soy sincero yo creo que ella no es "linda Serena", yo la calificaría como… "hermosa o bellísima Serena", lindo un cachorro, pero Serena Tsukino es una mujer muy bella ¿no crees? —La cara de Darien era un poema, "¡Sí!, Ante apunta, lanza y encesta, tres puntos señoras y señores" pensó el peliplateado al ver cómo había dejado a su hermano sin palabras.

Darien no sabía si estaba más enfadado por la descripción que había hecho su hermano sobre Serena o por lo que se acababa de dar cuenta… frente a él estaba el chismoso.

—Tú… —Dijo Darien.

—¿Yo qué? Acaso no te gusta lo que pienso de la bella Serena, porque estaba pensando en que ya que a ti no te interesa yo podría invitarla a salir, estoy seguro de que pronto ella se daría cuenta de que hacemos una buena pareja. —Diamante estaba sonriendo, mientras miraba como Darien se iba enfadando más y más.

El pelinegro intento ignorar lo que su futuro difunto hermano había dicho acerca de cabeza de chorlito.

—Fuiste tú quien le dijo a ella todo sobre mí.

Diamante dejó de sonreír al instante, dándose cuenta de que su hermano había descubierto su secreto "Yo y mi gran bocota, acabo de comprar mi boleto para el cementerio".

—¿Yo?, claro que no ¿Cómo crees? —el peliplateado rogaba porque le creyera, mientras planeaba su huida.

—Sabes su apellido y eso es algo que solo YO sé, ni Andrew o Nicolas lo saben.

—Es que yo… —"¡AUXILIO, SOCORRO! ME VA A MATAR" pensó Diamante mientras se levantaba lentamente de la mesa.

—Wow que tarde es… le prometí a mamá que la ayudaría con unas cosas antes de la cena, nos vemos hermanito.

—¡DIAMANTE ERES HOMBRE MUERTO! —le gritó Darien mientras veía como su hermano se dirigía corriendo tan rápido como un rayo a la salida de la cafetería. Tomó su mochila e iba a correr detrás del peliplateado para darle una buena lección, cuando oyó que algo caía de esta, al voltearse se dio cuenta que era "su" llavero de conejita, lo agarró rápidamente y salió hacia donde Diamante huía.

El peliplateado era rápido, bastante rápido, pero en cuanto a competencias de velocidad al huir su hermano le ganaba y sabía que si lo llegaba a atrapar… bueno era mejor concentrarse en correr que en imaginar su horrible, lenta y dolorosa muerte.

Darien ya casi lo alcanzaba… "un poco más, un poquito más" pensaba Darien, sin prestar atención a todos los curiosos que los miraban correr.

—Darien si me matas será fratricidio… —Dijo Diamante sobre su hombro. —Y aunque Nic esté estudiando Derecho no te va a poder ayudar. —Diamante se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, si llegaba a su motocicleta antes que el pelinegro lo atrapara se salvaría.

—Si te mato será un favor para la humanidad, pequeña rata traicionera. —Darien estiró el brazo y logró agarrar a Diamante de la mochila.

"Estuve tan cerca de salvarme" pensó el peliplateado viendo como su motocicleta estaba solo a un par de metros. Un mochilazo propinado por el pelinegro cayó sobre su cabeza. Las personas se iban acercando mientras los hermanos se revolvían en el césped, golpeándose entre ellos con las mochilas.

—Vamos Darien… —Decía Diamante jadeando mientras se defendía. —Tu sabes… —*Mochilazo de Darien* —lo… —*Mochilazo de Diamante* —insistente que es… —*Mochilazo de Darien* —la bella Serena.

—No la llames así, porque lo único que consigues es cavar más profundo tu tumba, enano. —Darien seguía dándole de mochilazos a su hermano.

El peliplateado logró levantarse mientras Darien hacia lo mismo, ambos con sus mochilas listas para seguir su pelea, uno de cada lado se veían fijamente como valorando la fuerza de su oponente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Le preguntó Darien molesto. —Eres un delator.

—Porque Serena es una buena chica y es sincera.

—Cabeza de chorlito está loca. —"por ti" le dijo su conciencia a Darien, aunque prefirió no profundizar en ese pensamiento.

—Ella no es una cabeza de chorlito, está entre las diez mejores de su clase. —Dijo Diamante defendiendo a su amiga.

—Ese no es motivo para que te vuelvas un bocón. —Dijo el pelinegro lanzándose hacia su hermano con su mochila en alto. Tirando su mochila a un lado, Diamante se lanzó hacia adelante para desestabilizar a Darien, cayendo los dos de nuevo.

La pelea se estaba poniendo intensa, y las personas tomaban bandos, cuando los luchadores fueron separados, Andrew agarraba a Darien, mientras Nicolas ayudaba a Diamante a levantarse, ambos hermanos estaban sucios, golpeados y a Diamante le sangraba la nariz un poco.

—El espectáculo acabó gente, así que a volar. —Dijo Nic mientras los estudiantes se dispersaban.

—¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos!? —preguntó Andrew cuando solo quedaron ellos cuatro.

—¡EL EMPEZÓ! —dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban el uno al otro.

—¿Quién empezó qué?

—Diamante fue el chismoso que le habló a Serena sobre mí. —Dijo Darien mientras se quitaba el polvo y se agachaba a recoger su mochila.

—Y tú te lanzaste sobre mí para asesinarme. —Dijo Diamante mientras se limpiaba la sangre "No vuelvo a taclear a Darien casi me quiebro la nariz" pensó adolorido.

—¿Asesinarte a mochilazos? —preguntó Nicolas.

—¿Has visto los libros de anatomía que lleva este tonto en su mochila? —Pregunto Diamante viendo feo a su hermano.

Andrew y Nicolas no pudieron aguantar la risa por más tiempo, y ante la sorpresa de los dos luchadores se empezaron a reír como locos. Darien y Diamante se vieron.

—¿Qué tenemos cara de sus payasos? —preguntó Darien.

—Porque nosotros no le vemos lo gracioso —Dijo Diamante.

Ninguno de los dos les hizo caso y siguieron riéndose. Los hermanos se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a marcharse. Cuando Darien vio que, de nuevo, su llavero de conejito se había salido de su mochila y en ese momento Andrew lo tenía en las manos.

—Dame eso… es mío. —le dijo quitándoselo. El llavero también había sufrido daños ya que la parte de metal se había quebrado. Diamante ya se marchaba cuando Darien le dijo. —Esto no ha terminado.

Camino hasta su auto rayado y se marchó hacia su casa, pensando en alguna forma para vengarse de su hermano.

**Pro de la gripe: Pude desplumar al "pajarito" delator.**

Cuando entró a su casa una hora después, su madre arreglaba unas hermosas rosas rojas en un florero de cristal.

—Ya vine mamá. —Dijo Darien a su madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola cariño —Dijo la mujer mientras seguía en su tarea. —Diamante y tú siguen comportándose como niños pequeños y solo por eso no les daré hoy pastel de chocolate para que aprendan a llevarse mejor.

—Pero mamá…

—Nada de peros.

Poniendo el florero en una mesa se dirigió hacia la cocina y antes de entrar se volvió hacia su hijo mayor, mientras le tendía un sobre.

—esas rosas son para ti, este sobre venía con ellas. —le dijo. —Quien te las mandó debe quererte mucho, invítala a cenar algún día. —Y dicho esto entro a la cocina.

Darien abrió el sobre y saco una pequeña tarjeta de color rosa con el dibujo de un conejito.

"_Te amo mi Darien, y te demostraré que este amor es verdadero. Tu Serena"_

Suspirando Darien subió a su cuarto para darse una ducha, llevaba dos días de conocer a Serena y ya sabía que su vida no volvería ser la misma "aunque no sabes si es para bien o para mal" le dijo su conciencia "no me fastidies" le respondió Darien.

Y para aumentar su tristeza y confusión… no habría pastel de chocolate ese día.

**Ni enferma lo deja tranquilo... el pobrecito de Darien está al borde de un colapso nervioso, jajaja, pero admítanlo la idea de Sere estuvo super, un beso**

**yssareyes48: Pues si... ella no va dejar escapar al padre de sus seis hijos, jajaja, aunque tenga que ir a la luna para conquistarlo... lo conseguirá, un beso**

**cintii: Capitulo subido, espero poder hacerlo mas seguido, un beso**

**salyluna: Ya va empezar a caer, paciencia, jajaja, un beso**

**P.D. Ya tengo Face si quieren agregarme estoy como Isa Chiba ;)**


	6. Capítulo 4 - Poemas Peluches y Sorpresas

_**Capítulo 4 — Poemas, Peluches y Sorpresas**_

Serena estaba segura que alguien en algún lugar quería hacerla sufrir… y mucho. Luego de pasar tres días con gripe, la cual ella estaba cien por ciento segura de que era la peor gripe en la historia de la humanidad.

"Ya bájale al dramatismo Sere" le dijo su voz interna "claro como tú no parecías la hermanita gemela de Rudolph, que fácil decirlo" le respondió la rubia.

Pero su problema no era la gripe… no, su problema se encontraba en sus manos en ese preciso momento, era el examen de matemáticas que había presentado el día que investigaba a Darien, esa mañana estaba tan interesada en averiguar todo acerca de su futuro esposo que no puso atención durante el examen… y ahora tenía las consecuencias frente a ella.

—¿Por qué yo?, no es justo que alguien tan linda como yo repruebe un examen, que además es muuuuy importante. —decía Serena mientras caminaba con sus amigos hacia la cafetería.

—Se suponía que estudiamos eso miles de veces Sere. —Le dijo Taiki, quien iba de la mano de Amy, él había tenido la mala suerte de que le tocara esa vez ser el "maestro" de Serena y así ayudarla a que estudiara para dicha prueba… y era obvio que no había funcionado.

—Sí, pero ella estaba tan metida en su mundo rosa imaginando su boda con "don arrogante" que no puso atención en el examen. —dijo Seiya.

—Tenía que ganar este examen para que así me fuera más fácil pasar, de panzazo, pero pasar; ahora estoy a un paso de perder esta tonta clase. —Dijo la rubia desesperada.

Si no se le ocurría algo rápido era seguro que terminaría repitiendo esa clase… y eso no le podía pasar a ella, eso sería simplemente cruel "¿cruel? Sería tu sentencia de muerte y tu ejecutora sería tu madre" le recordó su conciencia, ya que ella le había advertido que más le valía salir bien en esa clase o le iría mal.

—Vamos Serena, arriba ese ánimo, —Dijo Mina. —Encontraremos la solución para que pases matemáticas.

—¿Encontraremos?... me suena a pueblo. —Dijo Rei con mirada de horror, intentar que su amiga aprendiera o entendiera sobre números, formulas, ecuaciones y cualquier cosa matemática era una pesadilla, por eso ninguno se apuntaba de buenas a primeras para ser el "maestro" de Sere en esa circunstancia.

Suspirando y rogando al cielo que fuera cierto lo que Mina había dicho, la rubia se acordó de algo muy importante que debía hacer, pero primero comería… después de todo necesitaba todas sus energías para llevar adelante esa importante misión.

.

.

—Vamos Darien no puedes ignorarme para siempre, soy tu hermano. —decía Ante a su muy molesto hermano mientras este fingía leer un libro; desde la épica pelea de mochilas el pelinegro le lanzaba miradas asesinas cada vez que estaba cerca.

—Puedo y lo haré. —Dijo el pelinegro sin despegar la mirada del libro, aún no le perdonaba al peliplateado que le dijera todo sobre él a Serena, ella se había convertido en el dolor de cabeza más grande que había tenido en su vida… mientras estuvo enferma no dejaba de mandarle mensajes incluso ahora que ya había vuelto a estudiar seguía haciéndolo.

—¿No crees que exageras amigo? —Le pregunto Andrew viendo como Diamante se marchaba resignado.

—¿Te parece poco lo que me hizo?

—Vamos Darien estoy seguro de que esa chica no es tan mala. —Dijo Nic.

Sacando su celular Darien buscó un mensaje y se los mostró a su amigo:

.

"_Hola cariño, ¿sabes? Estuve soñando contigo… espero que algún día podamos hacer mi sueño realidad *(ˆoˆ)* te amo tanto que ya quiero que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, recuerda que mi corazón es completa y exclusivamente tuyo, tu conejita Serena"_

.

—Wow… ¿Qué tipo de sueño crees que fue? —Le preguntó Nicolas subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente mientras sonreía como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

"Si Darien ¿Qué soñará la conejita?" lo provocó su vocecita interna. La cara de Darien cambió de emociones más rápido que el correcaminos: de la sorpresa, al enojo, a la incredulidad, a la curiosidad hasta llegar a una mirada que ni Andrew o Nicolas pudieron descifrar o que quizá era mejor no descifrar.

—No importa, no haré ningún sueño realidad, así que mejor ni se ilusione. —Dijo levantándose. —Tengo que ir a…a buscar algo que se me olvido en el carro.

Y así se marchó dejando a sus dos amigos sonriendo, era obvio que aun cuando lo evitaba, al pelinegro estaba empezándole a afectar la pequeña rubia.

.

.

Serena estaba sentada con sus amigos en la cafetería, a ellos les parecía extraño que su amiga estuviera tan callada y pensativa.

—¿Estás bien Serena? —Pregunto Amy, pero la rubia parecía no haber escuchado.

—¿Serena?... ¿Serena?... —Lita intentaba que reaccionara pero no parecía funcionar, de repente tuvo una idea, —¡Serena mira… Darien viene para acá con un enorme ramo de rosas para ti!

Eso sí que funcionó, de un salto se puso de pie buscando a su príncipe.

—¿Dónde, donde?, no lo veo —Dijo… solo para darse cuenta de que no era verdad.

—Lita… no me hagas eso. —Dijo Serena viéndola con cara de "a la salida arreglamos cuentas" consiguiendo que todos se rieran.

—No ponías atención, así que te hice reaccionar. —respondió Lita encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Ahora si nos dirás en que pensabas?

—Es que yo… quiero darle un regalo a Darien, bueno son dos regalos, de hecho uno es un poema, pero me gustaría que primero lo leyeran y me dijeran que piensan de él.

—¿Tenemos opción? —preguntó Yaten.

—No. —dijo Serena mientras sacaba de un sobre una hoja con aroma a rosas.

—Vaya ¿y porque él si recibe regalos y poemas de mi conejita y yo no? —La voz de Diamante sonó justo detrás de ella sorprendiéndola.

—¡Ante!, —La rubia se levantó para abrazarlo. —Te llamé y no me contestaste… ¿en dónde te habías metido? —le preguntó la rubia.

—Estaba escondiéndome de mi querido hermano. —dijo el sentándose al lado de su amiga. —Creo que aún tiene sed de venganza.

Serena había hablado con Diamante el primer día que faltó a la universidad, así fue como se enteró de que el pelinegro ya sabía que Ante le había contado todo sobre él… y que ellos se habían agarrado a mochilazos en medio del estacionamiento por ese motivo.

—Lo siento, pero no te preocupes, hablaré con él y todo se arreglará. —Todos los integrantes de la mesa la vieron con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Y desde cuando haces milagros Sere?, no nos habías contado —Dijo Seiya intentando no reírse.

—Que chistosito me saliste. —Le respondió ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos miraban a Diamante con curiosidad recordó que no lo había presentado. —Chicos este es Diamante Aiden Chiba, mi cuñado, o sea el hermano de Darien.

—Ante, estos son mis muy cariñosos y comprensivos amigos: Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki.

—Hola. —Dijo el peliplateado. —Bien, ahora ¿no habías dicho algo sobre leer un poema?

Feliz la rubia les mostró la hoja cuidadosamente doblada y la abrió frente a sus amigos, Amy lo tomó y ocho cabezas se juntaron para leerlo.

Las caras pasaron de la sorpresa, a las ganas de reír y finalmente a la resignación.

—Sere, —dijo Taiki —¿estás segura que quieres darle este poema?

—Claro. —La rubia estaba feliz imaginando a su amado leyendo el poema. —¿Qué les pareció?

Todos suspiraron, no se les ocurría que decir… sabían que su amiga se había esforzado para escribir ese poema, pero si eran sinceros, escribir poemas parecía no ser uno de sus puntos más fuertes. O eso supusieron por lo que acababan de leer.

—Es un poema muy… original. —Dijo Seiya.

—Definitivamente lo va a dejar con la boca abierta. —Dijo Rei.

—Está… ¿lindo? —Dijo Mina.

—¿Leímos el mismo poema? —Le susurró Yaten a Mina, ganándose una mirada fulminadora y un machucón de parte de su novia.

—Sí, claro, lindo. —Dijo Lita.

—Lo sorprenderás. —Dijo Ante.

—Eso seguro. —Dijo Amy, mientras todos asentían.

—¡Qué bien! —Serena se sentía en una nube y no prestó atención a las caras de preocupación de sus amigos.

—Ahora lo importante es saber en dónde está mi príncipe para poder dárselo. —dijo Serena. —¿Alguna idea?

Luego de varios minutos, no parecía que alguien pensara en algo útil. Hasta que Diamante, sonrió y dijo: —Necesitamos más aliados.

—¿Quiénes? —Preguntó Amy.

—Los mejores amigos de Darien… Andrew y Nicolas, estoy seguro de que ellos se unirán a la causa, los llamaré; ellos siempre saben en dónde está mi hermano. —Y diciendo esto sacó su celular y los llamó.

Diez minutos después de haberlos llamado, Andrew y Nicolas llegaron, Serena ya conocía a Andrew, así que el chico de cabello castaño despeinado debía ser Nicolas.

—Todos, —Dijo Ante. —Estos son Andrew *señalo al rubio* y Nicolas *señaló al castaño*.

—Chicos, ellos son todos.

—Hola, venimos lo más rápido que pudimos, nos dijiste que era importante. —Dijo Andrew.

—De vida o muerte. —Dijo Serena "No digo pues, eres la reina del drama" le dijo su conciencia… a la cual ignoró. —Soy Serena la futura esposa de Darien. —Se presentó Serena, aun cuando el rubio ya la conocía.

Nicolas estaba sorprendido, la rubia frente a él parecía decidida a jugarse el todo por el todo para conquistar a su amigo.

—Estoy planeando mis estrategias, así que quiero hacerles una pregunta muy importante: ¿Quieren unirse a mi cruzada para demostrarle a Darien que soy la mujer de su vida?

Ambos chicos sonrieron y asintieron.

—Claro, ¿Dónde firmamos? —dijo Nic.

—Son conscientes que si hacen eso estarán firmando su condena, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rei.

Ambos rieron, y Nicolas le guiñó un ojo a Rei haciendo que está se pusiera roja como un tomate.

—Necesito que me digan en donde se encuentra mi amado Darien, debo darle un poema que he escrito para él desde el fondo de mi corazón.

—¿Podemos leerlo? —preguntó Andrew.

—Claro entre más opiniones tenga, mejor. —respondió Serena feliz entregándoles el poema, luego de leerlo ambos chicos estaban seguros de que a su amigo le iba a dar un ataque cuando leyera el final del poema, pero algo era definitivo, el poema reflejaba la personalidad de la rubia, cariñosa, inventiva y sincera.

—Es lo más… original que he leído. —Dijo Andrew.

—Yo también. —Dijo Nicolas.

—Gracias, ahora sí ¿Dónde está mi amor?

.

.

Sentado en su auto, Darien intentaba concentrarse en sus libros, pero la pregunta del sueño seguía apareciendo en su mente, y su imaginación no era precisamente clasificación G, de hecho, él estaba seguro de que esos pensamientos eran clasificación R; para mayores de dieciocho años.

"¿Y por qué pienso en eso?… me estoy volviendo loco, cabeza de chorlito me va a mandar al manicomio." se dijo Darien, salió de su auto para respirar un poco de aire, y apoyándose en su auto cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Serena caminó hacia su amado Darien y ya que él estaba desprevenido decidió aprovechar la oportunidad… había algo que quería hacer; no, necesitaba hacer desde que lo vio. Acercándose rápidamente se puso de puntillas puso sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro y lo besó, un beso pequeño, suave e inocente, que hizo que el pelinegro de la sorpresa la tomara por la cintura. El beso fue como tocar el cielo para Serena.

Completamente ruborizada y bastante acalorada la rubia se separó de él "Creo que la temperatura acaba de subir unos mil grados" pensó Serena, luego de recuperar el aliento, le sonrió, a un estático, Darien.

—Amor, disculpa que no te haya buscado antes pero estaba… muy ocupada. —Darien aun parecía estar en shock, ella lo había besado "y su brillo es sabor chocolate… lo que más me gusta" ese pensamiento asustó aún más a Darien ya que no tenía ni idea de donde había salido.

—Pero no creas que me he olvidado de ti mi príncipe. —Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Serena sacó un sobre blanco y se lo ofreció al pelinegro, era un sobre inofensivo, pero para él era como si le estuvieran dando una bomba atómica. El aroma del sobre delataba a su remitente, ese aroma a rosas era inconfundible, lo que sea que guardara el sobre, solo la rubia frente a él podría darlo.

"Que buena memoria la tuya para recordar el aroma del perfume de una chica que no te gusta" se burló su voz interna, Darien se hizo el desentendido ante ese pensamiento. Era mejor no poner atención a eso o terminaría confundido… otra vez.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —Atinó a preguntarle el pelinegro.

—Ohhh, Drew y Nic me dijeron dónde estabas. —Dijo ella sonriendo inocentemente.

"Par de traidores" pensó Darien, al parecer todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar a cabeza de chorlito para que le hiciera la vida imposible

Tomando el sobre de las manos de su atormentadora, se le quedó viendo sin saber qué hacer, la rubia se rio al ver la expresión de su amado.

—Es para que lo leas cariño, —Luego él se dio cuenta de que ella se volvía a ruborizar y la escuchó susurrar. —Lo hice para ti con todo mi amor, espero que te guste. —Y diciendo eso se marchó dándole otro beso pero esta vez en la mejilla. —recuerda que te amo, nos vemos más tarde.

Viendo como ella se alejaba, el pelinegro decidió abrir el sobre, realmente tenía un aroma increíble; como rosas en la primavera, igual que su dueña "ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO" pensó desesperado Darien, sacó una hoja cuidadosamente doblada la extendió y luego leyó:

.

_Mi Amado Darien: _

_La primera vez que te vi_

_Fue porque caí en tus brazos,_

_Y eso siempre se lo agradeceré a Seiya y su pelotazo._

_Tu cabello negro como la noche_

_Tus ojos azules como el mar_

_Y tus maravillosos labios_

_Me tienen tan enamorada…_

_Que lo único que me gusta soñar_

_Es en cuanto te voy besar._

_Nuestro futuro será maravilloso_

_Por siempre te voy a amar, _

_Y que en el padre de mis seis hijos te conviertas_

_Es algo que me gusta imaginar"._

_Con todo mi amor eterno, tu Serena_

.

Darien estaba sin palabras… estaba en shock… y durante la última semana se habían formado muchos motivos para estarlo y no sabía por cual decidirse…

Sus amigos y su traicionero hermano estaban, obviamente, del lado de cabeza de chorlito o sea se habían cambiado de bando dejándolo solo en la lucha por su cordura y tranquilidad.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Serena le había dicho que lo amaba.

Ella soñaba con besarlo (cosa que acababa de hacer) y ese no era el problema en realidad, el problema era que más incluían esos sueños en los que a él lo ponía de protagonista y para empeorar las cosas él empezaba a interesarse en esos sueños.

Ya no sabía que pensar sobre ella. Y eso realmente lo inquietaba.

Ella lo había besado por unos cuantos segundos y a él le habían entrado unas ganas locas de comer chocolate.

No sabía por qué, pero le molestaba que Diamante fuera cariñoso con la rubia y la defendiera siempre.

Pero el más importante de todos:

¡SEIS HIJOS! ¿QUÉ TENIA ESA CHICA EN LA CABEZA? ¿QUE ACASO LE VEÍA CARA DE CONEJO O DE SEMENTAL? ESO SIN CONTAR LO QUE LES IBA A COSTAR CRIAR A SEIS NIÑOS EN ESPECIAL SI SALIAN CON LA PERSONALIDAD DE ELLA… "¿porque diablos estoy considerando eso como si fuera a pasar?, no habrá hijos ni con ella ni con nadie, ni loco, ¡yo no quiero eso!"

"hay si claro, ya te veo quejándote si "eso" llegara a pasar" su voz interna se reía de él, el pelinegro gruñó, era mejor no pensar en sí "eso" llegaba a pasar. "¿si llegara a pasar o cuando llegue a pasar?" su conciencia definitivamente no lo dejaba en paz, por suerte su imaginación decidió por esta vez no meterse en su discusión interna.

Doblando el poema lo guardó en el sobre y lo metió en su mochila, definitivamente cabeza de chorlito había pasado de ser un problema para él, a ser una **AMENAZA**, con mayúscula, subrayado y en negrilla. El beso que le había dado lo había dejado sin control… y eso había pasado de asustarlo a aterrarlo.

.

.

—¿Se lo entregaste? —Pregunto Ante a Serena.

—Sipi.

—¿Y qué cara puso cuando lo leyó?

Serena se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía roja.

—No sé… porque en cuanto se lo di, salí huyendo como venadito lampareado a media carretera… es que no podía quedarme allí Ante, entiéndeme, acababa de besarlo y le di un poema romántico, casi me muero infartada de la emoción.

—¿Hiciste que…? ¿Besaste a Darien?, wow eso si es ser valiente, ¿y él cómo reaccionó?

—Creo que lo sorprendí así que no hizo nada. —Dijo la rubia. —Aunque me tomó por la cintura. —recordó.

—¿Y su otro regalo?

—Oh, ese se lo entregaré cuando terminen las clases. Es para que siempre sueñe conmigo.

—Serena Tsukino no sé si eres valiente o estás loca. —Le dijo el peliplateado sonriendo, en unos cuantos días la chica frente a él había hecho un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en la vida de su hermano… y en la suya también, porque aun cuando al pelinegro no le hacía gracia que la ayudara a conquistarlo, él estaba feliz de hacerlo.

—Bueno… debo irme. —Dijo Serena de pronto desanimada.

—Hey ¿Por qué la cara larga? —pregunto él preocupado. —¿Crees que no le guste el poema?

—No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que reprobé el último examen de matemáticas y eso sí que es malo, ahora debo pensar en una forma de aprender todas esas cosas horribles para poder ganar el siguiente examen.

Diamante vio que ella realmente estaba preocupada, y se puso a pensar en una solución para ayudarla, de pronto se le vino una muy buena idea, de hecho era una idea con la que se podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Yo te ayudaré a estudiar todo lo que necesitas aprender. —Le dijo el peliplateado.

—¿Lo harías? —Serena empezaba a ver una pequeña luz al final de su oscuro y amargo camino.

—Claro. —Ante estaba feliz con su idea, ya quería ver lo que haría su hermanito si lo veía con Serena todos los días.

—Gracias, Ante eres el mejor. —Serena se lanzó a los brazos del chico, dándole un gran abrazo de oso.

—De nada, ya verás que estudiar juntos te ayudará. Y en cuanto al otro regalo…

—Darien se pondrá feliz cuando lo vea. —Dijo una muy optimista rubia mientras abrazaba su mochila.

.

.

—Bien. —Dijo Andrew. —Darien ya viene para el estacionamiento Sere, así que empieza la operación "peluche".

Serena había decidido que desde ese momento planearía sus conquista y les pondría nombres a cada una así solo sus amigos sabrían de qué se trataba y su príncipe no se enteraría antes de las sorpresas que ella le daría.

—Recuerda Serena, no dejes que se vaya sin entregarle el paquete. —Le dijo Mina.

—¿Y si se quiere marchar?

—Allí es cuando entro yo. —Dijo Nic sonriendo. —Lo detendré hablándole de cualquier cosa.

—Y recuerda que si eso no funciona tampoco, yo seré tu plan de apoyo. —Dijo Diamante.

Todos asintieron, aun cuando solo Nic y Diamante entrarían en su ayuda de ser necesario, todos estaban allí para ver a la rubia en acción. "Vaya si salieron curiosos tus amiguitos Sere" le dijo su vocecita interna, "así que esta vez no te vuelvas gallina y quédate hasta el final" a veces su conciencia era tan linda al apoyarla.

Poniéndose sus amigos en sus posiciones estratégicas de escondite, Serena se acercó al carro de su príncipe, estaba nerviosa, más que nerviosa, pero feliz de poder darle a su gran amor algo para que la recordara al irse a dormir.

Desde lejos Darien miraba a la rubia apoyada, de nuevo, en su carro "al menos hoy no se sentó sobre el capó" pensó él. Si pudiera se marcharía de allí a pie, pero no dejaría su carro por nada del mundo, en especial por una cabeza de chorlito.

Cuando Serena vio que el pelinegro se acercaba sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y su estómago se estaba llenando de mariposas, escondido en su mochila tenía el regalo perfecto.

—Hola amor, ¿Qué tal tu día?

—No soy tu amor, y mi día fue bueno mientras no me perseguías.

Serena hizo un puchero y le puso carita de cachorro regañado.

—Eres malo con tu futura esposa, cuando yo te amo tanto. —Le dijo ella. —Pero de todas formas te perdono porque así es el amor.

La rubia se acercó a él, y por la expresión que tenía en la cara Darien sabía que lo que fuera a ocurrir a continuación no sería bueno para él, ella lo ponía nervioso, lo enojaba, lo volvía loco y eso que solo había pasado una semana desde que se conocieron.

—Te he traído un regalo cariño, espero que te guste y estoy segura de que pensaras en mí siempre que te vayas a dormir. —Y diciendo esto sacó de su mochila un conejito de peluche con una rosa en una de sus patitas.

Darien no sabía si sentirse horrorizado, avergonzarse o echarse a reír del regalo que le entregaba cabeza de chorlito "¿Cuál es su obsesión con los conejos?" se peguntó.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó aguantando la risa.

Serena lo vio extrañada.

—Un conejito para que pienses en mí siempre que vayas a dormir con él.

—Estoy grande para muñecos, no me gustan. —dijo Darien evitándola y acercándose a su carro listo para marcharse. Serena lo agarró de su mochila para impedir que se fuera pero de pronto…

—Hermosa Serena, estas más bella cada día conejita. —Diamante se acercó y le dio un beso a Serena en la mejilla, él sabía exactamente que botones pulsar para presionar a su hermano.

—¡Ante! —Dijo la rubia sonriendo, estaba tan agradecida que su cuñadito apareciera para ayudarla.

"¿Hermosa Serena? ¿Conejita?, ¿qué cree Diamante que está haciendo? nadie lo invitó a meterse en la conversación" pensó Darien mientras miraba a su hermano.

—¿Ese regalo es para mí?, lo cuidare siempre lo prometo, además tiene tu aroma. —dijo el peliplateado agarrando el peluche y acercándolo a su rostro para sentir el aroma de este.

"Esto es demasiado" se dijo Darien.

—Ese peluche es mío, Serena me lo regaló a mí. —el pelinegro le arrebató el muñeco de las manos a su hermano y abriendo su mochila lo guardó. —la próxima vez no toques lo que es mío. —Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cuando Ante decidió darle el golpe de gracia a su hermanito.

—Es una lástima que ese conejito no fuera para mí, pero no importa porque a partir de ahora Sere y yo pasaremos MUUUUCHO tiempo juntos.

—¿Qué ustedes qué? —Darien no podía creer lo que oía.

—Yo reprobé un examen de matemáticas y Ante se ofreció a ayudarme a estudiar, así que acepte. —Dijo la rubia feliz.

"Qué diablos… ¿no se suponía que yo era su amor verdadero?" se preguntó Darien, aunque luego se puso a reflexionar de donde había salido ese pensamiento.

—Tierra a Darien, ¿Qué te sucede amor? —Serena vio que el pelinegro parecía muy ensimismado y nada contento.

Regresando de sus pensamientos le dijo: —Nada, nada, no me pasa absolutamente nada. Espero que pasen un "lindo tiempo juntos". —Y dándose la vuelta se metió en su carro y se marchó dejando a una sorprendida Serena y a un sonriente Diamante que le decía adiós con la mano.

Serena estaba como estatua, decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, si no lo hubiera escuchado y visto no lo creería, Darien parecía… celoso. "No te dejes llevar Sere quizá estas alucinando, de seguro aun tienes fiebre y por eso imaginas cosas", se dijo. Dándose la vuelta Serena se marchó aun con cara de shock, estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se despidió de sus amigos.

Diez curiosos y sorprendidos amigos se reunieron con cara de "¿que acaba de pasar aquí?".

—Cuando él dijo mío… ¿se refería al peluche o a Serena? —pregunto Nic.

—Creo que a los dos. —Dijo Rei. —Aunque aún no estoy segura, quizá a él solamente le disguste que le quieran quitar lo que le regalaron.

—Si no lo veo no lo creo. —Dijo Andrew.

—¿Tu estrategia son los celos? —Preguntó Mina sonriendo.

—Sí, Darien es un poco lento para darse cuenta de las cosas, así que lo obligaré a hacerlo. —Diamante se sentía como un héroe.

—Sabes que al final si lo provocas mucho, las cosas se pondrán feas para ti, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Lita.

—Quizá… no lo sé… pero vale la pena —Dijo el peliplateado viendo el lugar donde momentos antes había estado el auto de su hermano. —Algún día me lo agradecerá.

.

.

Serena acababa de llegar a su casa, entró sin saludar a nadie y fue directamente a su cuarto, donde se dejó caer en la cama, aun le costaba asimilar lo que había pasado… ¿eso significaba que Darien la miraba como algo más que una molestia? ¿Sería posible que dentro del corazón de su príncipe ella estaba empezando a tener un lugar?

La puerta se abrió y Serena vio a su hermano Haruka parado en el marco de esta.

—¿Ya puedo matarlo o aun no?

La rubia no tenía ni idea de lo que su hermano hablaba, así que solamente volvió a ver hacia el techo.

—Creo… que si le importo a Darien. —Susurró.

Haruka permaneció en el mismo lugar viendo a su hermanita; daba la impresión de que ella no podía creer que ese tal Darien si se fijara en ella.

—Oye cabeza de bombón —Le dijo él consiguiendo su atención. —Eres inteligente, extrovertida, cariñosa y muy bonita, si no se fijara en ti, ese tipo sería un completo imbécil.

Serena sonrió a su hermano.

—¿Recuerdas que la abuela dice que el amor verdadero es el más difícil de encontrar, pero por lo que más vale la pena luchar?

—Si. —Dijo Haruka recostándose a la par de Serena.

—Ella tiene toda la razón del mundo… —Respondió ella. —Oye Haru… ¿qué se siente que te amen?

El rubio pareció sorprendido por la pregunta de su hermana, pero ella lo miraba entre confundida, temerosa y vulnerable.

—Se siente… como si estuvieras por fin completo, eso sí, aun cuando el amor sea verdadero y profundo eso no quiere decir que será perfecto como en los cuentos, ni de cerca. Pero ese tipo de amor supera todos los obstáculos, porque al final del día ambos se dan cuenta de que lo que más importa es cuidar ese hermoso tesoro que tienen y que no todos consiguen. Es un milagro que se vive cada día, por el que siempre se está agradecido y por el que se lucha hasta el final… así que no se te ocurra rendirte nunca Serena Tsukino, tú te mereces ser amada con todo el corazón, nunca aceptes menos que eso, ¿me entiendes?

La rubia solo asintió: —Oye Haru ¿Cuándo te volviste tan listo en estos temas?

—Cuando conocí a Michiru y me di cuenta de que mi vida había encontrado sentido, que yo había nacido para amarla, así como ella se dio cuenta de que ella nació para amarme. Ahora será mejor que te duermas cabeza de bombón o mañana no te levantaras para ir a ver a tu futuro esposo. —Y revolviéndole el cabello se marchó.

"_te mereces ser amada con todo el corazón, nunca aceptes menos que eso"_

Haruka tenía razón y así como ella se merecía ese tipo de amor, Darien también y ella sería quien se lo daría y le demostraría que el amor verdadero existía.

.

.

Recostado en su cama, con la habitación a oscuras Darien se dio cuenta de que su vida se estaba complicando y no sabía si cabeza de chorlito se la complicaba o si era él quien complicaba las cosas. Se dijo que ella no sabía lo que era el amor… "O quizá soy yo quien no lo sabe" pensó.

Hubo un tiempo en que él estaba cien por ciento seguro de que sabía el significado de esa palabra, pero luego de que perdiera lo que más amaba de una forma tan dura, él simplemente se cerró a la posibilidad de que el amor existiera, se dijo que solo era una forma de llamar al deseo que se siente por otra persona.

Suspirando se levantó, fue a su mochila y sacó el poema y el conejo que ella le había dado ese día, los puso en su escritorio, en donde también se encontraba el llavero de conejita que ella le había dado.

Y mientras se quedaba dormido viéndolos pensó en todo lo que había pasado en esa semana, Los mensajes, su incansable decisión de seguirlo y el beso que cabeza de chorlito le había dado; lo cual lo llevó a preguntarse "Al fin y al cabo, yo no creo en el amor verdadero… pero ¿Será ella quien realmente me lo muestre?".

**Ya está empezando a caer... y el pobre se ha quedado solo ya que hasta sus mejores amigos se han pasado al "Team Serena", jajaja y Diamante está decidido a que su hermano reaccione, un beso**

**yssareyes48: Y se seguirá enojando no te preocupes, jajaja.**

**Maria: Pobre pajarito, el que culpa tiene, jajaja.**

**VICO-Darien: pues ya ves que aunque ella no le importa bien que cuida sus regalos.**

**salyluna: Ya está cayendo y ante está ayudando a empujarlo.**

**Daniela: Que bueno que te han gustado.**

**Mony: Pues ya de a poquito se va fijando en ella y Ante que no lo deja tranquilo.**

**su: Ya va metiéndoselo de a poquito.**


	7. Capítulo 5 - Serenata

_**Capítulo 5 — Rechazo, Chocolate y la oportunidad de oro**_

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Serena le había entregado el poema y el peluche a Darien, dos días en los que ella, gracias a su red de espías, lo seguía por todos lados, se le aparecía al pelinegro en cualquier momento, cuando el menos lo esperaba ella llegaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla (lo cual no era fácil por la diferencia de estaturas si él estaba parado) y luego se marchaba con un "adiós amor, nos vemos más tarde… recuerda que te amo".

Por eso Serena sabía que era el momento de pasar a su siguiente plan. Marcando una llamada conferencia esperó hasta que todos estuvieran en línea, cuando una reticente Rei se les unió, decidió que era hora de hablar del plan.

—Muy bien chicos es hora de reunirnos en nuestra base secreta para informarles sobre la siguiente misión.

—Serena ¿este mensaje no se auto destruirá en cinco segundo, verdad? —Bromeó Andrew.

—Ya te dije que dejes de ver Misión Imposible, Sere. —Le dijo Lita.

—Pues a cómo van sus planes yo diría que es más como el inspector Clouseau de la Pantera Rosa. —Dijo Rei riendo.

—Eyyy, esto es importante, así que nos vemos pronto, ¡Y más vale que no llegues tarde Hino! —Dijo Serena antes de colgar.

Más tarde en la cafetería, "Que secreta tu base Sere" le dijo su conciencia rodando los ojos, rodeada de su "equipo de investigación y persecución", empezó a explicarles su idea.

—Bien para esta ocasión he decidido cantarle una canción.

Todos la miraban esperando que continuara, lo que sea que estaban pensando parecía que se lo dirían hasta el final.

—Está operación se llamará "Serenata a la luz de la luna", lo cual quiere decir que tenemos lo que queda de hoy y mañana hasta la tarde para prepararnos ya que mañana por la noche la luna estará llena.

Mina levantó la mano: —¿Y no has pensado en otra opción, que no sea cantar?

—Cantar es algo romántico, —explicó Serena con los ojos llenos de estrellitas. —Y en los cuentos siempre se canta a la luz de la luna.

—Si Sere, pero el que canta es el príncipe, no la princesa. —Opinó Ante.

—Ya sé, pero yo soy una princesa diferente, y sigo el lema de "Si la montaña no viene a ti, tu ve a la montaña".

"O en este caso, persigue al chico hasta que, lo más probable, le dé síndrome de Estocolmo" le dijo se vocecita interna. "Pero de que se da cuenta que lo amo, se da cuenta, y él me amara a mi" le respondió Serena.

—¿Así que cual es la canción que elegiste? —Preguntó Andrew.

—es una sobre su dulce favorito el chocolate, creo que describe a la perfección lo que siento por él.

—Vaya Serena sí que eres picara, mandándole esos mensajes subliminales tan atrevidos a tu chico. —dijo Mina subiendo y bajando las cejas.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Preguntó Serena confundida.

—El chocolate es un afrodisíaco, picarona Serenita.

—No lo sabía, ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

—A mi Yaten y a mí nos gusta, ¿Verdad amor? —Preguntó la rubia a su novio, quien se puso rojo con cara de "trágame tierra", no podía creer que Mina contará sobre… sus… experimentos, amaba a Mina por sobre todo y no es que él se quejara de sus sesiones de chocolate… ni que estuviera loco, pero tampoco era algo que iba contando por todos lados.

—Mina, te lo advierto detente…—Lita parecía horrorizada.

—Vuelve el ambiente tan… romántico, fresas bañadas en chocolate… Yaten se ve tan delicioso con ellas sobre…

—LALALALA no oigo nada, no oigo nada. —Lita se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos.

—Cállate Mina por favor, nos vas a traumatizar de por vida. —Le suplicó Seiya.

Amy se había sonrojado por completo y escondido su cara detrás del libro que tenía, mientras que Serena intentaba aguantar la risa al ver las reacciones de sus amigos.

—Mina… en serio hay cosas sobre la vida de nuestro hermanito que NUNCA, pero NUNCA hemos querido saber. —Le dijo Taiki.

—Mina Aino, tendrás que pagarnos a todos terapia de grupo para borrar esas imágenes perturbadoras de nuestras inocentes mentes. —Sentenció Rei.

—Además es de mala educación comer frente a los hambrientos. —Sentenció Lita.

—Si quieres yo resuelvo ese problema para ti bonita. —Le dijo Andrew, consiguiendo que una muy ruborizada Lita empezara a tartamudear sin saber que decir, mientras los demás se doblaban de la risa.

—Bien, bien, —Dijo el peliplateado recuperando el aliento y secándose las lágrimas —luego de recibir demasiada información cortesía de la señorita Aino y una proposición indecorosa de parte del señor Furuhata. —Dijo Diamante. —¿Qué se supone que haremos Conejita?

—Bien estas serán sus asignaciones… Chicas ustedes me ayudarán a escoger el atuendo perfecto; y me refiero a TODO el atuendo: ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y peinado ¿Ok?

—Bien —Dijeron sus amigas.

—Ante, Andrew y Nicolas, ustedes se aseguraran de mantener a Darien dentro del perímetro, o sea más les vale que no salga de su casa o los haré llorar.

—Ok, Ok… —Dijeron los tres chicos temiendo fallar en su asignación.

—Yaten y Taiki ustedes me ayudaran a hacer la pista de karaoke para mi presentación.

—Claro, cuenta con ello. —Dijo Taiki mientras Yaten asentía.

—¿Y yo? —Preguntó Seiya.

—Tu mi querido amigo me ayudarás a practicar la canción. —Dijo la rubia.

La cara de Seiya demostraba su sorpresa: —¿Y yo porque?

—Porque eres un excelente maestro de canto, recuerda que ya me ayudaste una vez cuando estábamos en primaria.

—Si lo sé… pero Sere… no logré que afinaras ni para cantar "La cucaracha" —Dijo frustrado el pelinegro de coleta recordando esos amargos momentos. —¿Por qué mejor no le tocas algo en el piano?, eres increíble para tocar el piano.

—Ay si claro, y tú vas a llevar arrastrando el piano hasta la casa de mi príncipe, aja… ya quiero ver eso.

—¿Y si haces playback?, Mina podría cantar y tú solo debes fingir hacerlo. —Se le ocurrió al chico.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre que le voy a mentir a mi amor?, claro que no, así que pongámonos todos a trabajar, tenemos mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo, ¿entendido?

—Si señora. —Dijeron todos haciéndole un saludo militar a Serena.

—Y recuerda Seiya esta noche llegaré a tu casa a ensayar. —Dijo la rubia.

—Si no me queda de otra… —Suspiró el chico, desde el momento en que su amiga había empezado con esta locura los había tenido a todos corriendo de arriba para abajo, Seiya estaba seguro de que ni el mismísimo Alejandro Magno había planeado tan bien sus batallas.

.

.

Darien estaba intentando descansar en un salón, vaya si extrañaba los días en los que podía dormir tranquila y plácidamente toda la noche… desde que cabeza de chorlito apareció en su vida las pesadillas lo despertaban a cada rato.

Desde que la conoció ella aparecía en sus sueños, en estos Serena se multiplicaba y un ejército de cabezas de chorlito lo corrían hasta acorralarlo, pero el día anterior sus sueños… bueno… era una sola Serena la que se aparecía y era él quien la acorralaba a ella y no era precisamente para decirle que lo dejara en paz… el resultado había sido despertarse agitado, bañado en sudor y con un calor que estaba seguro solo se sentía al estar visitando el sol. Oh si… ese baño frio en la madrugada fue una alarma que le decía que sus problemas eran gigantes.

—¿Cuándo irá a acabar esta tortura? —Susurró el pelinegro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el escritorio para intentar recuperar el sueño perdido la noche anterior.

—Vaya amigo, te vez agotado. —Oyó que le decía Andrew.

—Si… con esa cara vas a espantar a la pobre Serena. —Dijo Nicolas.

—Ojala la espante… así mi vida volverá a la normalidad. —Respondió el pelinegro sin levantar la cabeza.

—Esa es una magnífica idea hermanito, tú la espantas con esa cara y mi pobre Conejita asustada corre a mis brazos para que la proteja de ti. Eso sí que sería maravilloso, y como yo sería su príncipe salvador de seguro me recompensa con un beso.

Darien levantó la cabeza de inmediato para encontrarse al peliplateado apoyado tranquilamente en un escritorio sonriendo ante la perspectiva de quedarse con la "Conejita".

—Ante, a menos que quieras que esta vez sí me vuelva hijo único y vaya a la cárcel por asesinato en primer grado; será mejor que cierres esa bocota.

En ese momento a Diamante le habría encantado tener una cámara para tomarle una foto a la cara asesina de su hermano mayor, su plan parecía estar funcionando… estaba seguro que pronto su terco hermano se daría cuenta de cuanto le importaba la rubia. Andrew y Nicolas lo miraban con cara de "bájale a tu provocación o algo malo va a pasar… como que corra sangre… y va a ser la tuya".

El pelinegro estaba furioso, Diamante hablaba de cabeza de chorlito con mucha confianza, además de que parecía como si ese par estuviera unido con pegamento extra fuerte desde que ella había vuelto a estudiar, en la cafetería, en la biblioteca, caminando por los pasillos, hablaban por teléfono todas las noches y el día anterior había visto como la rubia se subía a la motocicleta de su hermano y se abrazaba fuerte a él, mientras reía cuando él arrancaba y como si eso no fuera suficiente sus padres ya sabían sobre la maravillosa chica que tenía como "amiga" de estudios su pequeño Ante.

Pero eso de querer quitarle a Serena no tenía nombre, ¿Dónde había quedado el respeto a su hermano mayor? "¿Quitarte a cabeza de chorlito? No recuerdo que en algún lugar diga que es tuya ¿o acaso quieres que lo sea?" le dijo su voz interna.

Al ver que su amigo se levantaba para dirigirse a su muy arriesgado hermano, Andrew y Nicolas se prepararon para detener la pelea, estaban seguros que esta vez la pelea no sería con mochilas por la forma en que el pelinegro apretaba sus puños.

De repente la puerta se abrió y una rubia de coletas y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro entró y se fue directo hacia Darien.

—¡Amor! No te encontraba… —Serena lo abrazo de la cintura mientras le sonreía. —¿me has extrañado?, porque yo sí te he extrañado cariño, y aunque me encantaría quedarme contigo me temo que no puedo. Vengo por Ante tenemos mucho que estudiar, ¿vamos Ante? —Le preguntó al peliplateado, luego se puso de puntillas y lo beso suavemente en los labios…

Al verse atrapado con la guardia baja por el beso de Serena, sumado al sueño de la noche anterior y por último a la cara feliz de Ante, Darien hizo lo que cualquier animal salvaje haría si lo provocaban… atacar a su supuesto agresor.

—¡Ya te dije mil veces que no soy tu amor, ni tuyo, ni de nadie! ¿Es que acaso tu mente de chorlito no puede entender esas palabras?... NO TE AMO Y NUNCA LO HARE, metete en la cabeza que el amor no existe… así que deja de fastidiarme la vida, busca a alguien más en quien obsesionarte y desaparece de mi vista para siempre ¿entiendes? —De inmediato se arrepintió de lo que había dicho al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Serena y como se apartaba de él como si se hubiera quemado. "Estúpido ¿Qué hiciste?" se dijo a sí mismo al ver como los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de dolor.

Serena empezó a retroceder despacio alejándose de él conteniendo las lágrimas, "no llores Sere, no llores enfrente de él" se dijo, e intentando sonreír la rubia dijo:

—Claro… lo siento… emmm, Ante creo que mejor hoy no estudiaré contigo… yo… yo te llamó después ¿sí?

—Conejita… —Diamante se dio cuenta de que por llevar a Darien al límite este había terminado descargando su enojo con la persona equivocada.

—Adiós chicos —Se despidió Serena de Andrew y Nicolas, ellos querían decir algo, pedir disculpas por lo idiota que era su amigo o cualquier cosa que arreglara lo que acababa de pasar, pero no había nada que ellos pudieran decir o hacer.

—Nos vemos Am… Darien, o quizá sea mejor que no, como tú has dicho... perdona si te moleste y te hice sentir incómodo —Y volteándose salió corriendo del salón. El pelinegro podía darse de cabezazos contra la pared en ese momento, una cosa era huir de ella e intentar ignorarla y otra muy distinta era ser cruel con ella cuando en realidad no le había hecho nada malo. "Y allí desaparece la persona que lo único que quería enseñarte era el amor verdadero" le dijo su conciencia, haciéndolo sentir peor.

—¡IMBECIL! —El puño de su hermano le dio directo en la cara. —NO TE MERECES EL AMOR DE SERENA, NUNCA SERÁS DIGNO DE ÉL. —Le grito su hermano.

Darien vio como Diamante, Andrew y Nicolas se marchaban corriendo, probablemente para buscarla. Mientras él se quedaba sentado en el suelo, sintiendo el frio y el vacío que lo habían acompañado desde hacía años y que la pequeña rubia había comenzado a sacar de él… hasta que él la había echado de su lado.

.

.

Serena dejó de correr cuando llegó al parque cerca de su casa y se dejó caer en un columpio, las lágrimas habían mojado todo su rostro. Aun podía ver el rostro enfadado de su amado Darien, ella nunca había querido molestarlo… solamente quería demostrarle que el amor verdadero si existía… pero…

—No debí presionarlo tanto, lo perdí antes de demostrarle que mi amor es real, no solo un capricho tonto. —Susurró la rubia.

"Óyeme bien Serena Tsukino… si te rindes ahora, te voy a hacer la vida imposible ¿_capisci_?" su vocecita interna se oía amenazadora, o al menos lo suficiente como para hacerla sonreír un poco. La rubia no sabía que era lo que había provocado en su príncipe tal rechazo al amor, pero ella deseaba mostrarle lo hermoso que era ese sentimiento.

Recordó algo que Haruka le había dicho sobre el amor, que no todos lo encontraban, quizá ella era una de esas personas que no había nacido para encontrar el amor verdadero.

¿Y si Darien tenía razón y el amor era solo un sueño, una ilusión? ¿Era ella tan tonta como él creía, que no se daba cuenta de eso?

—Allá esta. —Serena escuchó la voz de Lita y decidió que lo mejor era marcharse, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

—Sere… —Amy se le acercó, no quería que su amiga se marchara.

La rubia levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos estaban allí… para apoyarla. Ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y de que si sus amigos la querían… el amor existía.

—Conejita, —Ante se adelantó con cara de arrepentimiento. —Lo siento mucho, todo esto fue mi culpa, yo quise poner celoso a Darien para ver si así lo hacía reaccionar aunque sea un poco… pero se me fue la mano y en lugar de desquitarse conmigo, te hizo daño a ti, perdóname por favor; yo solo quería ayudarte pero lo arruine todo.

—No te preocupes Ante, todo está bien… en serio.

Todos la miraban ansiosos, de pronto se dio cuenta de que Taiki y Yaten tenían agarrado a Seiya de los brazos y este parecía intentar zafarse de sus hermanos.

—¿Qué le pasa a Seiya? —Preguntó al verle la cara que tenía.

—¿QUÉ QUE ME PASA?, PASA QUE VOY A MATAR A "DON ARROGANTE" POR SER UN IDIOTA DE PRIMERA CATEGORIA Y POR TRATARTE DE ESA FORMA. —Dijo Seiya mientras peleaba con sus hermanos para poder soltarse.

—Seiya tranquilízate, no tienes que llegar a esos extremos… además si lo haces me dejarás viuda antes de que llegue a casarme. —Le dijo Serena sonriendo al ver las caras de sorpresas de sus amigos.

—Tú… tú… ¿tú aun vas a intentar conquistar a ese tipo? —Seiya parecía en shock.

—Sí, antes de que ustedes llegaran me había dicho que me alejaría de Darien… que él debía de tener razón y que el amor era solo una ilusión… pero cuando los vi a todos aquí preocupados por mí, me di cuenta de que el amor si existe; si no nos quisiéramos no correríamos a ayudarnos ¿cierto? No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que le paso a Darien antes de que yo lo conociera, pero lo descubriré y le ayudaré a sanar esa herida.

—Sere, a mi hermano…

Serena levantó la mano para detener a Ante.

—No quiero que me lo digas tú Ante, aunque gracias por querer hacerlo, el día que me entere será porque mi amado Darien confía en mí y está dispuesto a abrirme su corazón, no antes.

—¿Así que "Serenata a la luz de la luna" sigue en pie, verdad? —preguntó Andrew.

—Por supuesto que sigue en pie. —Dijo la rubia levantándose y terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro. —Ahora más que nunca estoy decidida a conquistar el corazón de mi príncipe.

—Lo ven, les dije que ella no se daría por vencida ¿pero alguno me escuchó? No. —Dijo Rei. —Sere es la persona con el corazón más grande que conozco y si ella dice que lo ama de verdad no se rendirá nunca.

—Esa es mi chica, siempre tan sabia, nunca se equivoca. —Dijo Nic pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Rei y dándole un beso en la cabeza, haciendo que se sonrojara.

—¿Tu chica? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Serena sorprendida.

—Desde el momento en que ella me dé la oportunidad claro. —Sonrió un confiado Nic.

—Ya quisieras. —Dijo Rei, mientras intentaba hacerse la desentendida.

—Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo. —Dijo Serena sonriéndole a su amiga. —Tu y yo tenemos muuuucho de que hablar Hino, así que espera mi llamada esta noche.

.

.

Hacía cinco horas que Darien le había dicho a Serena que lo dejara tranquilo… cinco horas de silencio… cinco horas sin llamadas… cinco horas sin mensajes de texto… cinco horas sin tarjetas virtuales de los ositos cariñositos… cinco miserables horas de existencia encerrado en su habitación.

"Querías que te dejara tranquilo y eso hizo, así que ahora te aguantas" le dijo su conciencia, el pelinegro no pudo evitar gruñir de frustración por centésima vez en la última hora, lo que le había dicho… la cara de ella al escucharlo era algo que no podía borrar de su mente. La culpabilidad lo ahogaba… eso y algo más que él no sabía bien que era.

—Te portaste como un perfecto idiota Darien, te mereces su odio y que empiece a salir con tu hermano. —Se dijo a él mismo, y realmente lo del odio lo comprendía, se lo merecía… pero verla salir con su hermano… pues le volvían a entrar las ganas de matarlo.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta, salto de su cama y lo primero que pensó fue que Serena había ido a verlo… "si seguro, como ella sabe dónde vives" le recordó su voz interna, además la persona al otro lado era su mamá.

—Cariño, la cena está lista, baja ya.

—Ya voy…

Espero a que su mamá se fuera para entreabrir un poco la puerta, de pronto vio a Diamante que terminaba de subir las escaleras, lo vio detenerse ya que al parecer hablaba por teléfono.

—Si Conejita… yo sé… ya te dije que no te preocupes… en serio no te preocupes… si lo haré, además me van a ayudar recuerdas… ten un poco de fe en mí, mujer… claro Conejita, estoy seguro que te verás hermosa con lo que te pongas… lo digo en serio… bien recuerda que mañana tenemos una cita, no se te olvide ¿ok?... un beso a ti también adiós.

Ante colgó y se dirigió a su habitación solamente entró por algo y volvió a salir.

—Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, así que deja de hacerlo. —Le dijo al pasar frente a su puerta y luego siguió su camino.

Darien cerró su puerta y se recostó contra ella, así que al final Serena no lo amaba realmente ya que obviamente lo había cambiado por Diamante, ella decía te amo como decía hola, bien… pues eso estaba perfecto… simplemente perfecto, el seguiría con su vida y ella seguiría con Ante. Apretando los puños decidió no volver a sentirse mal por cabeza de chorlito, ella ya no estaba y a él no le iba a importar.

.

.

—Otra vez Sere… desde el principio. —Decía por décima vez un muy cansado pelinegro de coleta. —Y ahora te lo ruego, haz lo posible porque si te salga.

Enfadada e inflando las mejillas Serena lo vio con cara de "te voy a acusar con tu mamá".

—Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo Kou… así que no me presiones, porque me desconcentras.

—Bien… bien, sigamos. —Respondió Seiya resignado, tenía una noche muuuuy larga frente a él…

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó con mucho ánimo ese día tenía que terminar de arreglar todo para esa noche, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien. Ante, Drew y Nic ya tenían planeado como conseguir que Darien se quedara en casa, le dirían que querían ver un partido de basketball, mientras Ante se aseguraba de que el auto de su hermano no arrancara por cualquier cosa de que él escogiera salir en este.

Taiki y Yaten ya le habían hecho la pista de la canción, los hermanos Kou eran muy buenos haciendo música y cantando, por eso ellos habían sido los elegidos para ayudarla con esa parte… para pesar y dolor de Seiya… quien le seguía insistiendo en que mejor hiciera playback.

"Ni que tan mal cantara" pensó Serena malhumorada mientras llegaba a la universidad. "Claro eso lo dice la señorita a quien le dijeron que cantara EN DO… EN DOnde no la oyeran" se burló su tonta vocecita interna.

Pero nada importaba, esa tarde se juntaría con sus amigas para que la ayudaran a escoger el atuendo perfecto antes de su importante cita… y Mina esperaba ese momento con ansia, Serena ya se había dado cuenta de que ella, Amy, Lita y Rei eran las muñecas favoritas de Mina para vestirlas y peinarlas desde que tenía memoria.

La mañana pasó en relativa tranquilidad si no se contaba los incontables mensajes de texto de Mina en los que les describía ropa, zapatos y peinados.

A la hora del almuerzo salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca para estudiar con Ante, el pobre estaba desarrollando paciencia de santo con ella como estudiante.

—Hola Ante, siento llegar tarde, es que me entretuve y por eso me retrasé.

—Hola conejita. —Dijo el peliplateado mientras se dirigían a la entrada de la biblioteca. —Supongo que tu tardanza tiene que ver con mi hermano.

—Sí, algo así… Mina me ha mandado como mil mensajes sobre ropa y zapatos. Realmente está entregada a su tarea, no lo puedo negar.

Diamante no pudo evitar reír de la cara de cansancio de la rubia mientras sacaba su celular para ver un mensaje seguramente enviado por Mina "para que veas lo que siente tu amorcito cuando lo ahogas con mensajes" le dijo su conciencia, sabía que la rubia seguiría con sus planes de conquista, y aunque aún quería darle otro buen golpe a su hermano por ser un imbécil, debía admitir que realmente esperaba que este se diera cuenta del tesoro que era Serena y correspondiera al amor de su amiga.

—¿estás seguro de que tenemos que estudiar hoy? —preguntó la rubia mientras entraban a la biblioteca.

—Si conejita, mientras más repases… mejor te irá en el examen.

—Ya lo sé, pero si a esto le sumamos que no puedo prepararme mucho para esta noche y así demostrarle a mi Darien que lo amo y que él también me amará… pues mi vida se va en picado a las más profundas oscuridades de un abismo. —Dijo, haciendo con su mano el ademán de un avión cayendo en picada y explotando.

Dos voces, si se contaba a su conciencia, dijeron al mismo tiempo: —No exageres tanto Sere.

—No exagero… es la verdad. —Dijo triste.

El peliplateado sonrió.

—Te diré que haremos no solo te ayudaré a estudiar, sino que también te ayudaré para que puedas impresionar al tonto de mi hermano, ¿sí?

—Gracias Ante eres el mejor. —Dijo la rubia colgándose del brazo de su amigo, así ambos se dirigieron a una mesa para estudiar.

.

.

Darien vio a cabeza de chorlito cuando entró y decidió esconderse detrás de una estantería. No pudo evitar sentir como si tuviera acido por dentro al ver que ella iba del brazo de su hermano sonriéndole a este como si este fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

—¿Por qué siempre está con Diamante? —A Darien no le agradaba para nada lo que veía. Internamente el pelinegro se preguntaba por milésima vez qué diablos le pasaba, y aunque no encontraba la respuesta a eso, de lo que estaba seguro era de que no le gustaba verlos tan juntos "Ella nunca me amó de verdad, y la prueba es que ahora está con esa rata traidora a la que le digo hermano" se dijo.

Vio cómo se sentaban en una de las mesas sacaban sus cuadernos y se ponían a estudiar, decidió no salir de donde estaba ya que si lo hacía ellos se darían cuenta. Mientras los observaba se fijó en que su hermano se levantaba y se ponía detrás de la rubia mientras le señalaba algo en el cuaderno que ella tenía, estaba demasiado cerca de cabeza de chorlito y a ella no parecía importarle.

"¿Y a mí que me importa lo que ella haga o deje de hacer?" se dijo enfadado. "Claro… ahora que ella se fija en tu pequeño y traidor hermanito, tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ya que como le dijiste, ella desparecerá de tu vista, ya no buscará darte un beso a cada rato sino que se los dará a Ante quien parece bastante dispuesto a recibirlos y tú por fin eres libre de seguir con tu amarga y solitaria existencia" le dijo su estúpida voz interna mientras hacía sonidos de besos, a él no le hizo nada de gracia, en especial cuando escuchó a la rubia reírse de algo que había dicho su hermano.

Decidido a mostrar que no le importaba verlos juntos se dijo que saldría de su escondite, pasaría al lado de ellos y los saludaría como si nada pasara, si eso haría… pero en lugar de hacer lo que había planeado se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta lateral más cercana.

.

.

—Bien Sere, estás perfecta… chicas hicimos un gran trabajo, las felicito. —Decía una muy satisfecha Mina mientras inspeccionaba a Serena, toda la tarde se habían pasado revisando ropa, zapatos y todo lo que la rubia tenía en su closet.

Sus amigas después de muchas discusiones, almohadazos y cambios de ropa, le habían ayudado a escoger un vestido de encaje color rosa suave sin mangas con escote _bateau, _zapatos negros de quince centímetros… con los cuales Serena estaba segura que se terminaría cayendo y quebrando el cuello, y unos pequeños y delicados aretes de plata con forma de rosa; el maquillaje era muy natural solo con un poco de rubor y labios con brillo rosa sabor chocolate.

Viéndose en el espejo la rubia casi no se reconoció, la chica del espejo distaba mucho de ser la alocada Serena, parecía una mujer elegante y aunque estaba asustada, se veía muy hermosa, aunque quizá estuviera mal que ella misma lo pensara "eres hermosa amiga, acéptalo y vive con ello" le dijo su voz interna aplaudiéndole.

Sonriendo se volteo hacia sus amigas: —Gracias chicas, sin ustedes de seguro que voy en Jeans, playera y tenis.

—¡JA!, como si yo alguna vez permitiría que vayas a salir a algo importante vistiendo así. —Dijo Mina. —La diosa del amor siempre se encarga hasta del más mínimo detalle, puedes considerarme algo así como "Mina tu hada madrina".

Todas se estaban riendo, cuando el celular de la rubia sonó.

—Si Seiya… ya estoy lista… no Seiya no voy a hacer playback así que ya deja de darme lata con eso… bajamos en un momento.

Al bajar a la sala con sus amigas se encontró con sus padres que estaban viendo televisión.

—Sere hija, ¿A dónde vas tan linda? —Le preguntó su mamá.

—A darle serenata a tu futuro yerno mami.

Su padre, un hombre amable llamado Kenji, estaba tomando café cuando ella dijo eso y terminó escupiéndolo y casi ahogándose con este al oírla.

—Kenji amor ¿estás bien?... respira querido, respira. —su mamá parecía muy preocupada.

—¡Tu no vas ningún lado señorita… subirás esas gradas, te pondrás la ropa más cubierta que encuentres en el closet y te quedaras en tu habitación hasta que yo decida a que convento iras! —Dijo su papá.

—Pero papi…

—Nada de pero papi… ese hombre debe ser el que mencionabas cuando tenías fiebre y primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de llevarse a mi bebita para tener seis hijos.

Serena intento no rodar los ojos y gruñir, sus amigas no sabían nada de sus desvaríos de cuando había estado enferma de gripe y por las caras que tenían era seguro de que le querían sacar una confesión… pero primero se rapaba su rubia y larga cabellera antes de contar sus sueños XXX con Darien.

—Kenji Tsukino, —Le dijo su madre muy seria a su padre. —Más vale que te comportes, Serena ira a cantarle a su novio y tú tendrás que lidiar con eso. —luego con una sonrisa dulce se volvió hacia su hija. —Buena suerte cariño, pásalo bien.

La rubia agradeció salir de su casa antes de que su padre despertara del shock producido por el regaño de su madre.

—Serena tienes mucho que contar. —Dijo Rei.

—Claro que no. —Respondió ella. —A menos que quieras que vuelva a perturbar tu mente inocente con imágenes explicitas. —le dijo aguantándose la risa al ver la cara de su amiga.

El camino a la casa de Darien fue demasiado rápido para el gusto de Serena; ya que quería que fuera algo romántico e íntimo esta vez les había dicho a sus amigos que no tenían permiso para quedarse a ver.

—Gracias al cielo. —suspiro Seiya. —No quiero estar en el lugar de "don arrogante" cuando la oiga cantar. —susurró a sus hermanos.

—Bien Sere, —Dijo Taiki entregándole una grabadora con la pista musical. —Tú puedes.

—Oye Bombón… —Dijo Seiya muy serio. —sabes que te quiero ¿no? eres la hermanita pequeña que quería tener en lugar de Yaten.

—Oye ¿Qué te pasa tarado? —Le pregunto Yaten enojado.

—Ya en serio, si "don arrogante" te hace sentir mal otra vez, voy a venir y molerlo a palos y no solo eso, sino que llamaré a Haru para que venga desde donde esté para ayudarme.

—Y nosotros lo apoyaremos. —Dijeron Yaten y Taiki sonriéndole.

—Gracias chicos… por todo, ahora deséenme suerte. —Y sonriendo se despidió de sus amigos.

.

.

Sentado en el sillón de la sala acompañado por Andrew y Nicolas, Darien fingía ver el partido, ese día tampoco había recibido ni un solo mensaje de cabeza de chorlito, y él por unos cuantos segundos de locura, había pensado en llamarla. Ya que, aunque tendrían que torturarlo para sacarle la verdad, tenía guardado el número de Serena… claro que solo lo guardó para así no contestarle… "claro y yo soy Shakespeare" le dijo su conciencia.

Había intentado decirles que tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas, pero cuando intento marcharse en su carro, este se negó a arrancar y no pudo escapar. Así que allí estaba sentado, viendo un partido que no le interesaba, acompañado de dos amigos que aún no parecían del todo felices con él luego de lo que pasó el día anterior con cabeza de chorlito.

Andrew vio su reloj, luego de darse cuenta de que ya era la hora de empezar la "operación", le hizo señales a Nic, para que pusiera "Serenata a la luz de la luna" en acción.

—Oye Dar, —Dijo Nic. —¿recuerdas el libro que te preste la semana pasada?

—Si ¿Qué con él? —Pregunto el pelinegro.

—Mi hermana quiere leerlo, y yo no me recordaba que te lo preste hasta que ya le había dicho a ella que sí. Así que ¿me lo podrías dar?

—Claro, te lo doy cuando ya te vayas a ir. —Respondió Darien sin ánimo.

—Es que hay algo que quiero ver, creo que deje algunos papeles importantes en él. —Dijo Nic rogando porque su amigo subiera a su habitación.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora. —Dijo Nic.

Suspirando el pelinegro se levantó para ir a su habitación, su padre estaba en la cocina con su madre, él podía oírlos reír. Su padre, Artemis Chiba, siempre decía que hasta que conoció a su madre, no había sabido lo que era vivir, Darien no pudo evitar pensar en la rubia, que aun cuando parecía haberlo cambiado por su hermano, seguía apareciendo en su cabeza a cada rato.

Cuando Andrew escuchó a Darien subir las escaleras, tomo su celular y llamó a Serena.

—Sere, el objetivo está en movimiento, ¿ya estás aquí?

—Si estoy poniendo todo en su lugar, me retrasé porque estos tontos zapatos casi me matan.

Ante se asomó y le hizo una señal de que Darien ya estaba en su habitación.

—Bien el objetivo ya aterrizo, suerte… cambio y fuera. —Dijo Andrew.

NIc se acercó a la ventana para poder ver a su amiga, cuando de pronto su cara cambio de la curiosidad a la sorpresa.

—Chicos tenemos problemas, hay que abortar la misión. —Dijo Nic.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron Drew y Ante al mismo tiempo.

—Porque Serena está en la casa equivocada, se puso en la casa de en frente.

Ante salió corriendo, para avisar a su amiga, cuando oyó que ya era demasiado tarde, la voz de Serena dedicándole la canción a Darien se escuchó, seguido de una melodía.

.

.

Aun cuando estaba nerviosa, Serena se paró justo bajo la ventana de su príncipe, encendió la grabadora y recitó:

—Mi amado príncipe Darien, está canción es para ti con todo mi amor… —Y diciendo esto empezó a cantar desde el fondo de su corazón….

_Tú endulzas mi canción _

_Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación _

_Siempre… _

_¿Quién podría ser mejor? _

_Contigo sale el sol _

_Sazonas mi interior, siempre…_

Serena se iba sintiendo más valiente a cada momento, su voz no se oía taaaan mal, su atuendo era perfecto, hasta la luna parecía más hermosa.

_Se derrite el corazón _

_Tan sólo con una mirada _

_Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enagenada _

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate _

_Un corazón de bombón que late _

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate _

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Estaba segura de que pronto su príncipe se asomaría al balcón y ella podría decirle…

¡SPLASH!

Un cubetazo del agua más fría que existe en el polo norte cayó sobre ella, empapándole su "atuendo perfecto" y dejándola como gato recién bañado, calada hasta los huesos.

La rubia estaba sorprendida… ¿Acaso Darien acababa de echarle agua? En ese momento escuchó como la puerta del frente de la casa se abría, y salía una anciana de aspecto molesto.

—A rechinar a otra parte niña… o la próxima vez te echaré a Sansón.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Serena, sin entender muy bien quien era esa mujer y que hacía en la casa de Darien. No recordaba que Ante le hubiera contado que su abuela estaba de visita.

—¡Sansón, Saca a esta niña malcriada de nuestro jardín! —Dijo la anciana.

Serena esperaba ver salir a un Doberman o a un Rottweiler, pero lo que salió de la casa fue el más pequeño, más molesto y más feroz perro chihuahua con el que ella se había topado y que en ese momento se lanzaba sobre ella con los pequeños colmillos listos para morderla.

—AHHHHHH

—Serena, ven aquí. —Ante, Drew y Nic estaban acercándose a ella que ya había salido corriendo para escaparse de su atacante canino.

En cuanto Drew estuvo cerca de ella, se escondió detrás de él, bueno era mejor decir que casi se trepó en su amigo.

—¡Sálvame, sálvame, ese mini perro demonio me quiere comer! —Decía Serena, mientras temblaba del frío y del susto.

Mientras Diamante le pedía disculpas a la dueña del pequeño "Cancerbero" Andrew y Nic la llevaron hacia la casa de enfrente, en la puerta estaban un hombre con cabello igual al de Diamante pero un poco más largo y una mujer de cabellera larga y negra muy hermosa, ambos la miraban con sorpresa y ella se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaba frente a sus suegros

"¿Dónde está Godzilla cuando se le necesita para que ataque la ciudad, me coma y así terminar mi miseria?" se preguntó Serena con unas ganas locas de llorar.

.

.

Desde su habitación Darien había visto a la loca cabeza de chorlito cantar… para él. No podía creer que a pesar de las cosas horribles que él le dijo el día anterior allí estaba ella cantándole "Chocolate" si era sincero consigo mismo se alegraba y se sentía aliviado de verla allí, se veía tan bella cantando bajo la luz de la luna… aunque no cantara muy bien, era obvio que ella se había preparado para impresionarlo.

Vio como sus amigos y su hermano regresaban con ella hacía la casa, aunque era obvio que "su" cabeza de chorlito quería salir huyendo. "insisto amigo ¿Dónde dice que es tuya?" le pregunto su inoportuna voz interna. Se dio la vuelta y salió de su habitación, quería saber cómo estaba la rubia.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y vio como Ante le ponía una manta en los hombros y la llevaba hacia la cocina donde de seguro su madre le daría algo caliente para tomar. Intentando no hacer ruido se acercó para poder escuchar la conversación, de pronto alguien lo toco en el hombro, de un salto se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a su padre viéndolo entre divertido y serio.

—¿No iras a ver cómo está tu amiga hijo? —pregunto Artemis seriamente.

El pelinegro negó.

—¿sabías que vendría a verte?

El pelinegro volvió a negar

—Creí que me odiaba, ayer le dije cosas… bueno… dije muchas tonterías, y estaba seguro que ella no querría volver a verme, así que verla hoy aquí… pues no me lo esperaba. —susurró Darien para que no lo oyeran los que estaban en la cocina.

Su padre suspiro.

—Puedes esperar un rato para entrar a verla, pero si te tardas mucho vendré por ti y te obligaré a entrar aunque tenga que llevarte de una oreja.

.

.

Temblando de frio Serena estaba sentada en la cocina de su príncipe, Ante le había conseguido una manta para que se tapara y así no volviera enfermarse, era la segunda vez que terminaba mojada al intentar acercarse a Darien, solo esperaba que no se empezara a volver una costumbre.

La madre de Darien le había preparado un chocolate caliente que sabía delicioso y le ayudaba a calentarse.

—Que niña tan linda, cantarle una canción a mi Darien fue tan romántico. —Decía la mujer viéndola como si la rubia hubiera hecho algo maravilloso.

Realmente agradecía que Darien no bajara de su habitación si lo hubiera hecho la habría visto con el vestido arruinado y descalza ya que uno de los tacones se había quebrado al huir del mendigo perro asesino de la vecina.

—Debes perdonar a Circonia, no es una mujer muy tolerante, excepto que se trate de su perro. —Dijo el padre de Darien entrando en la cocina y acercándose a su esposa. La rubia se sentía observada por todos y le daba la sensación de ser un experimento o quizá una rana que fueran a diseccionar.

"Huye Sere, hoy si puedes huir, fijo que tus suegros han de estar felices de que tu principito no te dé ni la hora con el espectáculo que les acabas de dar".

—Ammm, yo creo que es hora de irme, mañana tengo clases y no quiero llegar tarde. —Dijo Serena bajándose de la silla. —Gracias señor y señora Chiba por su amabilidad.

Los padres de Darien miraban hacia ella con sorpresa.

—Ante, ¿quieres que estudiemos mañana?... sé que no soy la mejor en matemáticas pero te prometo que lo hare mejor de ahora en adelante. —Le dijo la rubia a su amigo, viendo que el también parecía sorprendido, de hecho todos en la cocina lo estaban y Serena no tenía ni idea de porqué.

—Si quieres a alguien que tenga mucha paciencia, Diamante no es precisamente el indicado… además matemáticas no es su fuerte, es el mío. —La voz del pelinegro la dejó congelada donde estaba parada no se atrevía a voltearse. "te dije que huyeras… pero no me hiciste caso, así que ahora sufre las consecuencias" su conciencia parecía a punto de salir huyendo, pero reaccionando Serena se dio cuenta de lo que su príncipe le ofrecía… ser su maestro particular… "¡SI! Aquí tengo mi oportunidad de oro para estar más cerca de él" se dijo mientras hacia su baile del triunfo, mentalmente claro.

Saliendo de la sorpresa inicial la madre de su gran amor sonrió con la mayor naturalidad del mundo y dijo: —¡que magnífica idea!, de ahora en adelante Darien será tu maestro, pueden venir a estudiar aquí luego de la universidad, ¿verdad querido? —le dijo a su marido, quien solo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Serena vio a Ante, quien parecía decirle "eso Sere".

—Tienes razón mamá, Darien será mejor maestro que yo… te quiero Conejita, pero los últimos días tenía ganas de ahorcarte. —Le dijo el peliplateado sonriéndole.

—Bien ya que se ha resuelto todo, creo que ya es hora de que todos se vayan a sus casas. —Dijo la señora Chiba viendo a Andrew y Nicolas, quienes solo murmuraron una despedida y se marcharon.

—Ante cielo ¿puedes ayudarme a guardar unas cosas en la bodega? —pregunto la madre de este.

—Claro mamá.

—Tú también amor, necesito dos hombres fuertes para este trabajo. —Y señalando la puerta los hizo salir delante de ella.

—Buenas noches querida, espero verte pronto por aquí. —le dijo a la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo. —Hijo las llaves del carro de tu padre se quedaron sobre la mesa ¿puedes ponerlas luego en su lugar? —Y sonriendo salió dejándolos solos.

—Así que… "Chocolate" ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Darien a quien aún no se había atrevido a ver. Serena asintió.

—¿Quieres que empecemos a estudiar desde mañana?

Lo único que se le ocurrió a ella fue encogerse de hombros y luego asentir. "Ya voltéate Serena y dile algo, no te quedes muda en este momento" le rogaba su conciencia.

Quitándose la manta que le habían dado se volteó despacio, pero evitando verlo a los ojos, susurro: —Si claro mañana estará bien amor, me… me tengo que ir. —Lo rodeó hábilmente y se dirigió hacia la salida como si escapara del fuego, cuando estuvo fuera respiro "¿así o peor Sere?" se preguntó a sí misma, mientras empezaba a caminar cojeando gracias a su tacón quebrado, el camino sería largo hasta su casa y no podía llamar a Seiya porque se dejó el celular en casa para que no le estorbara.

—Debí pedirle que me dejara llamar a Seiya. —Se dijo con tristeza.

—Oye… cabeza de chorlito, te acompaño a tu casa. —La voz de Darien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, cariño, —Le dijo. —Ya es tarde y no me gustaría que algo malo te pasará si vas a dejarme a mi casa.

—¿Vives cerca, no? me lo dijiste el día que me seguiste cuando salí a correr. —Le dijo el pelinegro.

—Bueno… puede que haya dicho una mentirita pequeñita esa vez. —Serena se puso roja. —Yo no vivo cerca, pero pensé que si te decía que venía de lejos, pues pensarías que estoy loca. —Le dijo riéndose para intentar quitarle importancia.

—Ven te llevo, mi padre se dejó las llaves de su carro en la mesa, así no tendrás que caminar mucho.

"¿Caminar mucho?... amiga tendrías que tomar taxi para llegar a tu casa" le dijo su conciencia.

.

.

Darien la vio asentir y murmurar un gracias, se dio cuenta de que se abrazaba a sí misma. "Tonto, tiene frio ¿Qué esperabas cuando la bruja de enfrente la cubeteo?" le preguntó su voz interna, a una parte de él le había dado gracia la forma abrupta en la que terminó el "concierto", otra parte había querido bajar y decirle a Marley, su perro, que se comiera a ese perro enano y otra parte que él ni sabía de donde había salido había tenido el impulso de bajar y abrazarla.

—Espérame aquí. —Le dijo mientras entraba rápidamente a su casa y tomaba su sudadera del perchero. —Toma, ponte esto… así no te volverás a enfermar.

Vio como ella le sonreía igual que antes y se envolvía en su sudadera mientras se sonrojaba y aunque la rubia intento disimular él se dio cuenta de que aspiraba el olor de la sudadera, le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a entrar. Luego corrió hacia el lado del piloto y se marcharon. No se dio cuenta que desde la cocina tres personas lo veían marcharse y se sonreían entre ellos.

"Por fin, la vida ha vuelto a la loca normalidad de estas últimas semanas" se dijo mientras sonreía al ver como Serena, luego de decirle su dirección, se quedaba dormida con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**¿Creen que sea para review o para tomatazo? ¿Alguien más además de mí tuvo por un momento instintos asesinos hacía Darien? luego mi vocecita interna me dijo "Si lo matas dile bye a la historia por que te quedas sin protagonista masculino", así que pues ni modo le hice caso, y vaya si Sere quiere sanar la herida de Darien, aunque no se si cantarle fue la mejor opción, PSI la canción es "chocolate" de Jesse & Joy ¿Que les pareció?, y vieron que Darien bien que la extrañó mientras no se hablaron y ahora hasta su maestro resulto, jejeje, ojala si tenga paciencia sino va a terminar cometiendo "Serenicidio", A por cierto ojo con los chihuahuas malvados ¿ok?, un beso**

**yssareyes48: Pues ya viste que sigue bien decidida, y ahora que lo tendrá de maestro el pobre de Darien no se podrá escapar. **

**Maria: Pues si los celos son buena idea, pero hoy se le pasó la mano, ¿como estas en el face para así etiquetarte?**

**jenny: no pues pobre si ya las facturas de las colegiaturas de 6 niños lo tienen preocupado, imagínate de diez, jajaja**


	8. Capítulo 6 -Ecuaciones de Amor y un arma

_**Capítulo 6 — Matemáticas de amor y un padre armado.**_

Darien conducía hacia la casa de Serena pensó en que ella se había quedado corta con lo de la "mentirita pequeñita" al referirse a la distancia entre sus casas, si se hubiera ido sola, una de dos o caminaba hasta que amaneciera o conseguía un taxi.

Cuando el semáforo dio rojo volteo verla, ella dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, parecía frágil y pequeña con el cabello aun húmedo, descalza y envuelta en su sudadera la cual que le quedaba grande, no pudo evitar sonreír ante las locuras de Serena y pensar en lo cerca que había estado de no volverla a ver por culpa de sus palabras hirientes y estúpidas, y eso era algo, que lo sorprendía admitirlo, no quería que sucediera.

Pero por algún motivo que él no acababa de comprender ella había seguido adelante y no parecía dispuesta a darse por vencida para conquistar su corazón, el cual parecía latir más rápido cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

Mientras se acercaban a la casa de Serena esta se removió y dijo algo que sonó como "panqueques con jalea de fresa y pastel de chocolate, por favor". Durante el camino Darien se había dado cuenta de que la rubia hablaba mientras dormía, lo malo para él era que hablaba muy bajo, así que no pudo enterarse de lo que decía.

De pronto la escuchó decir su nombre una y otra vez, combinado con unos "más amor, más" y el que más lo sorprendió; "claro que quiero seguir practicando para encargar a nuestros seis hijos" consiguiendo que Darien tuviera que frenar de repente y bajar un momento del carro ya que necesitaba de todo el aire frio que pudiera conseguir antes de morir de un golpe de calor repentino "o saltarle encima" le dijo su maliciosa conciencia _**(Serena soñando XXX + Darien escuchando = combustión humana espontánea)**_.

Al llegar a la casa de Serena, se le presentó un problema, como despertarla. Ella parecía demasiado cómoda y él sospechaba que era de esas personas que dormían como tronco.

—Oye… cabeza de chorlito… ya hemos llegado a tu casa. —Le susurró.

"Hay claro con esa voz te va a hacer caso" le dijo su voz interna. Suspirando el pelinegro pensó que quizá debería moverla un poco para despertarla. Tomándola del hombro y sacudiéndola un poco intentó despertarla de nuevo.

—Hey despierta cabeza de chorlito, ya estás en tu casa. —Pero la rubia seguía sin abrir los ojos.

Después de cuatro intentos más para despertarla el pelinegro se dio por vencido; bajó del carro y fue al lado del pasajero, le desabrochó el cinturón y la cargó para llevarla hasta la puerta de la casa. Serena se acomodó aún más en sus brazos.

Al llegar a la puerta tuvo que ingeniárselas para tocar el timbre y que así alguien lo llegara a rescatar, cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, un joven rubio con cara de pocos amigos le abrió y sus ojos fueron de él hacia la dormida chica en sus brazos y de regreso a él.

—¿Eres Darien? —Pregunto el tipo ese.

—Si.

—¿Chiba?

—Si. —"¿Qué diablos le pasa a este tipo, que acaso no ve que traigo a una medio inconsciente cabeza de chorlito en los brazos?"

—Si la haces llorar te mato ¿nos entendemos? —Darien solo asintió "Y este se ve que si cumple lo que promete, así que agradece que no se enteró de lo que pasó ayer" le dijo su conciencia.

—Pasa. —Le dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Lo guio a un salón y le señalo un sillón en el cual poner a la rubia, pero antes de que llegara a ponerla, el grito de un hombre lo hizo saltar del susto y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazar más fuerte a la chica entre sus brazos quien le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello y suspirando tranquilamente lo besó en este, haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

—¡Asalta cunas! ¡¿Qué le hizo a mi bebita?! ¡Suéltela en este instante! —El hombre caminaba hacia él con una mirada asesina en los ojos, consiguiendo que él retrocediera hasta caer sentado en el sillón con su dormida carga, pero una mujer de cabellera azulada larga salió de la cocina. _**(Padre sobreprotector + Serena dormida en brazos de Darien = grandes problemas) **_

—Kenji Tsukino, más te vale que dejes tranquilo al novio de Serena.

"¿Su novio? ¿Desde cuándo?" se preguntó el pelinegro.

—Perdona la actitud de mi esposo, aun cree que Serena va al kínder en lugar de a la universidad y que tiene dos años en lugar de veintidós. —Dijo la mujer sonriendo. —Soy Ikuko Tsukino la madre de Serena, ya haz conocido a mi esposo Kenji, —Dijo mientras señalaba al malhumorado hombre. —Y él es Haruka mi hijo mayor. —Terminó al señalar al rubio que lo había amenazado —solo falta Sammy mi hijo pequeño.

—¿Mucho gusto? —Preguntó, ya que no creía que fuera bienvenido en la casa, al menos no por los dos hombres frente a él.

—Creo que lo mejor es que lleves a Sere a su habitación, es poco probable que se despierte.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron él y los dos hombres frente a él, mientras su voz interna gritaba "¡SI!" mientras hacía la imitación de un futbolista que acaba de meter un gol. Darien no estaba dispuesto a subir a la habitación de la rubia, no fuera a ser que ella se despertara y se le diera por querer hacer realidad los sueños que tuvo en el carro "Ah—Ah, yo ni loco subo" se dijo "no vaya a ser que al final si se los quiera cumplir" pensó aún más asustado.

En ese momento Serena empezó a moverse entre sus brazos, lo cual solo consiguió que su "amiguito" se empezara a despertar al sentir a la rubia moverse en su regazo.

—¿Ya llegamos Amor? —Preguntó aun con los ojos cerrados.

"Soy hombre muerto" pensó Darien al ver la cara del padre de cabeza de chorlito, "Que no tenga ninguna escopeta a mano, por favor que no me escopetee" Pedía internamente mientras buscaba una forma de escapar "Si ve a tu "amiguito" te va a castrar" le dijo una muy asustada voz interna.

—Serena, hija ya estás en casa, es mejor que dejes que tu novio se vaya.

—Se puede quedar a dormir aquí ¿no te parece mami? En mi cama hay mucho espacio y podemos dormir bien abrazaditos. —Dijo la rubia mientras bostezaba.

Definitivamente era hombre muerto después de ese comentario. _**(Sugerencias de Serena + Padre enfadado = mejor escribo mi testamento) **_

—Cab… Serena creo que es hora de que me vaya. —"antes de que me maten tu papá y tu hermano" pensó.

—Pero Amor… no quiero que te vayas y me dejes solita. —Le dijo viéndolo y haciendo un pucherito.

—¡Nada de eso señorita, ese hombre aprovechado y mañoso se va en este momento de mi casa y no se discute más! —El padre de Serena se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

Acomodándose para bajarse de su regazo, Serena volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias por traerme Amor, nos vemos el lunes para que me empieces a dar esas clases privadas. —Y luego de darle un beso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó en dirección a las escaleras dejándolo a él sorprendido y a su papá al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

Rápidamente Darien se puso de pie haciendo lo posible por cubrirse su… estado con su cazadora, se despidió y salió corriendo hacia la seguridad del carro arrancando para marcharse lo más rápido que pudiera antes de que el señor Tsukino lo alcanzara. Mientras se alejaba vio por el retrovisor a la madre de Serena regañar a su esposo y al hermano de esta reírse, pero no pudo evitar ver hacia arriba a una ventana en la que una sonriente Serena lo despedía con la mano, mientras le decía "llámame cuando llegues a casa para saber que estas bien Amor".

.

.

.

Luego de que Darien la dejara en su casa, de darle a su padre un té de tilo y un calmante por su reacción al ver a "ese hombre asalta cunas que se quería aprovechar de su inocente nenita" y cambiarse de ropa, Serena decidió que aunque casi se la come un perro, había conseguido la mejor oportunidad de su vida… Su príncipe sería su maestro de matemáticas, eso era en lenguaje matemático, para ella por lo menos, algo así como: _**Darien sexy + Serena enamorada = romance entre libros**_.

—Si… ese tipo de matemáticas si me gustan —Se dijo la rubia mientras se dejaba caer feliz en su cama. "Solo esperemos que no se vuelva: _**Serena en las nubes + Darien sin paciencia = Príncipe ahorca cabeza de chorlito**__"_ se rio su conciencia.

Pero a Serena no le importaba, porque esta vez tendría la oportunidad no solo de demostrarle que realmente lo amaba, sino aún más importante podría empezar a conocerlo más, saber de verdad que pensaba y sentía Darien Chiba.

En ese momento el celular de la rubia le informó que tenía un mensaje, lo abrió y leyó:

"_llegué. D"_

Abrazada a su celular, feliz de que él le hubiera mandado un mensaje y con la esperanza creciendo en ella, se durmió feliz de poder continuar sus sueños con Darien.

.

Claro que para el final de las clases del lunes su alegría y esperanza ante la perspectiva de estudiar con su amado príncipe, se habían convertido en unos nervios que la tenían tan tensa como zancudo volando en medio de una ovación y por lo tanto no se podía estar quieta. _**(Nervios pre estudios + mucha cafeína = Serena eléctrica)**_.

—Serena, no puede ser que después de que le hayas ido a cantar serenata, escrito un poema y perseguido sin darle descanso, ahora nos vengas con que te quieres echar para atrás y no recibir las clases privadas de Darien. —Dijo Lita viendo como su amiga caminaba de un lado a otro casi haciendo un agujero en el piso.

—No es que no quiera. —Empezó a explicar "es que no sé qué voy a hacer cuando estemos solos" —Es que yo…

—Conejita, Ya verás que te ira bien, mi hermano es buen maestro. —Dijo Ante mientras le tomaba la mano y le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros para darle fuerzas y hacer que se estuviera al menos un minuto sin moverse como trompo.

—Y por lo que más quieras Sere, no vayas a babear mucho al verlo y deja las fantasías XXX para después. —Le dijo Mina sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo mientras la rubia se sonrojaba por la información extra de Mina.

—¡Ya Mina! —Dijo un coro de diez voces.

—¿Pero y si no entiendo nada de lo que me explique porque me distrae? ¿Y si se enoja conmigo por eso? ¿Y si lo desespero tanto que no querrá volver a verme? ¿Y si lo único en lo que me pongo a pensar es en lo bueno que se ve?

—Ok, ya entendimos el concepto Serena, pero tranquilízate y respira, concéntrate en los números y luego al finalizar las clases entonces ya le puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿te parece? —Le dijo Rei.

La rubia solo asintió preguntándose como haría para sobrevivir esa primera clase teniendo a su sexy príncipe cerca, _**(solita con Darien + lo bueno que está = ¡le voy a saltar encima!)**_, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del peliplateado suspiró y se dijo que ella podía y debía poner atención en esas clases ya que eran la oportunidad perfecta para que se conocieran bien.

De pronto sus amigos pusieron cara de sorprendidos mientras miraban hacia un punto por encima del hombro de la rubia cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella asustándola; dándose la vuelta aun en los brazos de Ante vio a su sexy profesor que los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas o no vas a estudiar conmigo?, porque si no quieres es obvio que mi hermanito estará feliz de seguir ayudándote. —Dijo el pelinegro viendo feo a Diamante.

—Claro que quiero estudiar contigo. —Dijo ella agarrando su mochila y acercándose rápidamente a él.

—Aja… Ante dame las llaves de tu motocicleta. —Dijo Darien extendiendo la mano hacia su hermano.

El peliplateado sacó sin mucho ánimo las llaves de su mochila, y se las dio con cara de arrepentimiento, desde que consiguió que el carro de su hermano no arrancara no había podido arreglarlo.

—¿Iremos en la motocicleta de Ante? ¿Y tú carro? —Serena estaba extrañada de ver que su príncipe estaba sin su amado carro.

—A alguien le pareció gracioso arruinar mi carro y ahora no sabe cómo repararlo ¿verdad hermanito?

—Son cosas que pasan. —Sonrió el peliplateado mientras encogía los hombros. —Solo quería saber cómo funcionaba.

Serena iba a reírse cuando Darien se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

—Adiós chicos, deséenme suerte. —Dijo ella feliz.

—Suerte. —Dijeron todos.

—Suerte Conejita, te veo más tarde. —Dijo Ante y se acercó para darle un abrazo, pero antes de siquiera poder acercársele, Darien sorprendió a Serena tomándola de la mano y poniéndola detrás de él.

—Vamos tarde, Adiós.

"Darien está celoso, Darien esta celoso…" cantaba su vocecita interna mientras bailaba la conga, haciendo que la rubia sonriera ante ese pequeño descubrimiento. _**(Abrazo de Ante + Darien celoso = Serena haciendo progresos)**_.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento Darien pensaba que no sabía que lo había impulsado a ofrecerse como maestro para cabeza de chorlito "tu hermano muy cerca de ella, obviamente" se rio su conciencia. _**(Ante — Cabeza de chorlito = paz mental)**_.

Básicamente se puso en bandeja de plata para que ella hiciera con él lo que quisiera. "Mmmm, no es mala idea que haga contigo lo que quiera, ¿no crees? Incluso podrías sugerirle una cosita o dos de las que soñaste el fin de semana" le susurró de nuevo su conciencia, Darien gruñó ante esa "sugerencia" de su recientemente pervertida voz interna, pero antes de que pudiera analizarlo a fondo Serena lo abrazó por la espalda y un aroma a rosas inundó sus sentidos.

—Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar Amor, realmente lo necesito. —Dijo cabeza de chorlito poniéndose frente a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El pelinegro solo asintió, aunque ella llevaba poco tiempo en su vida se había acostumbrado a los adjetivos cariñosos que ella le decía y a los besos espontáneos que le daba; la verdad era que ya no lo molestaban… y eso era lo que no entendía, hacia un par de semanas él no se imaginaba estar en una situación como en la que se encontraba en ese momento… y desde que la había lastimado y casi perdido unos días atrás, se había dado cuenta de que quería seguir viéndola, por lo menos hasta descubrir que era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

La rubia lo volvía loco y estaba empezando a pensar que eso no era malo.

Al llegar a la motocicleta Darien se subió en ésta, listo para arrancar y marcharse, de un salto Serena se subió detrás de él y lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su espalda luego de darle un beso en el cuello. Decidido a no dejarse distraer por ella, arrancó y se dirigió a su casa. _**(Darien confundido + Serena demasiado cerca = que el cielo se apiade de mí y me ayude)**_.

.

Su madre salió a recibirlos en la puerta en cuanto escuchó que llegaron seguida por Marley, el cual era un enorme e intimidante Pastor Alemán, Darien estaba seguro de que cabeza de chorlito saldría huyendo en cuanto lo viera…

—Serena hija, que bueno volver a verte.

—Buenas tardes señora Chiba, ¿Cómo está? —Le dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa mientras se agarraba al brazo del pelinegro y dirigía una mirada al gran perro frente a ella.

—Maravillosamente cariño, pero no me llames señora Chiba, dime Luna. —Le respondió mientras entraban a la casa. —¡Oh! Este es Marley, —le dijo mientras señalaba al perro. —un miembro muy importante en esta familia.

Darien esperaba un gruñido de desconfianza de parte del perro pero en lugar de eso vio sorprendido como su gran y feroz perro se convertía en un tierno cachorrito ante una sonrisa y una caricia de Serena.

—Es hermoso, que bello eres ¿verdad que eres bello? —Le decía mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas. Enfadado al ver que ni su perro lo defendía Darien se dirigió hacia el comedor ya que allí era donde estudiarían cuando…

—Oh cariño, me temo que tendrán que estudiar en tu habitación. —Le dijo su madre con una expresión afligida que él no se creyó.

—Pero… pero…

—Mis amigas vendrán a tomar el té y a ponernos al día. —Le sonrió.

—entonces estudiaremos en la sala. —Darien sabía que no sería sabio quedarse a solas con Serena así que haría hasta lo imposible por evitar que eso pasara.

—Tampoco pueden allí cariño, solo los distraeremos con nuestra charla y Serena necesita estudiar bien y no distraerse, ¿verdad linda?

Darien vio como una muy emocionada rubia movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa, por su cara parecía que se acababa de sacar la lotería… y él era el premio mayor.

—Bien perfecto, ahora que ya está todo solucionado es hora de que se pongan a estudiar. —Dijo su madre mientras señalaba hacia las escaleras.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación del pelinegro, Darien estaba frustrado al parecer su mamá había decidido unirse al lado oscuro, o sea estaba de parte de cabeza de chorlito; ya ni siquiera podía contar con Marley para mantenerla a cierta distancia, no entendía como un perro enorme no la asustaba, pero una rata que se hacía pasar por perro casi le provoca un ataque al corazón del miedo. _**(Madre celestina + perro traidor = ¡¿Por qué todos me abandonan dejándome a merced de la tentación?!)**_

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación le indico que entrara con un movimiento de cabeza. De pronto vio como la rubia se lanzaba sobre su cama como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, mientras se estiraba como si fuera un gatito y abrazaba su almohada, lo cual era un problema para él, ya que su imaginación volaba fácilmente en estos últimos días. _**(Una cama + Serena acostada en ella = más material para sueños)**_. Dándole la espalda sacudió la cabeza y conto hasta diez mientras respiraba profundamente "tranquilízate Darien, tu puedes, no dejes que te desequilibre más" se repetía.

—Así que… problemas con Matemáticas. —dijo el pelinegro intentando no voltear a verla. —supongo que siempre estas reprobando la clase.

—No repruebo siempre… —Dijo la rubia. —Es solo de vez en cuando.

—Aja. —Respondió el pelinegro mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

—¿Y qué es lo que más te cuesta? —Preguntó para saber en qué se había metido.

—Todo. —dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mmmm, vaya tendrás que desempolvar esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes. —Bromeó Darien.

—Oye, que no soy cabeza de chorlito, para tu información soy muy inteligente. —Dijo la rubia orgullosa.

—No lo dudo, sino no habrías podido emboscarme tantas veces.

Para su sorpresa Serena le sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña y él pensó que ella era muy linda cuando se molestaba "no te desconcentres Darien o terminaras mal" se recordó a sí mismo.

—Como sea, en ese caso está bien que estudiemos aquí en mi habitación sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

—¿En serio? —Serena sonrió como si fuera una leona a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Darien estaba cien por ciento seguro de que la rubia en su cama no estaba pensando en números, a menos que estuviera pensando en los seis hijos que quería que él le diera y en cuantas veces quería "practicar" para ello.

—Te distraes con mucha facilidad —respondió él sin darle más importancia, "O quizá quieras que estén juntos y solitos" se rio pícaramente su voz interna "¡claro que no!" él estaba seguro de que ese no era el motivo… o eso se repetía una y mil veces.

Darien sacó sus libros, y le pidió a Serena el último examen que había presentado. La rubia se sentó mientras abrazaba su almohada y lo miraba con preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro de que es necesario que te lo muestre? —Preguntó ella con cara de "mejor no".

—Tengo saber que tanto necesitas aprender, así que dame ese examen. —Dijo el pelinegro estirando la mano para tomarlo, no muy convencida Serena lo sacó de su mochila y se lo entregó. Darien se dio cuenta de que el examen no estaba mal… estaba pésimo _**(el peor examen de la historia + decisión de ser su maestro = ¡¿Por qué abrí mi gran bocota?!)**_

—Necesitare de mucha paciencia y un milagro para que aprendas todo lo que debes saber para el examen. Así que empezaremos con lo básico y de allí seguiremos. Y para que no te confundas, de una vez te digo que yo solo te estoy ayudando a estudiar, nada más, así que no te imagines otra cosa. —Le dijo muy serio, necesitaba poner una distancia entre ellos por su propia salud mental.

—Esa nota no fue solo mi culpa… —Susurró Serena recordando que él la había distraído y por eso tenía esa calificación

—Si seguro. —Le dijo él. —Ahora más vale que pongas atención.

—Si profesor Chiba. —Le respondió la rubia haciendo un saludo militar mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama.

—Bien, para empezar revisaremos tu examen y te explicaré en donde te equivocaste, —Dijo mientras le señalaba la silla para que se sentara. La rubia asintió e hizo lo que él le pidió.

Poniéndose a su lado le empezó a explicar el primer problema, rogando porque ella si entendiera. Le sorprendió ver que ella sí que ponía de su parte para intentar entender aunque a veces en lugar de ver lo que él le señalaba la descubría viéndolo a él con unos grandes y brillantes ojos celestes llenos de… un sentimiento que lo ponía nervioso y en otras ocasiones ella le acariciaba la mano o el cabello, consiguiendo que se desconcentrara.

Luego de explicarle le dijo que la ayudaría a hacer el ejercicio paso a paso, Serena asintió mientras tomaba su lápiz y empezaba a escribir las operaciones en las que trabajaría.

—¿Así está bien? —le pregunto ella con una sonrisa a lo que el pelinegro solo asintió.

Para poder ver mejor lo que ella haría decidió pararse detrás de ella, inmediatamente Darien se dio cuenta de que quedarse parado detrás de ella había sido un terrible error, con la luz del atardecer entrando por la ventana, el cabello de "su" cabeza de chorlito brillaba como si fuera de oro y mientras que el aroma de rosas inundaba todo el aire a su alrededor, de pronto se encontró inclinándose hacia adelante mientras aspiraba ese aroma que le parecía tan maravilloso.

—Entonces, ¿así es como se hace? —La voz de la rubia lo sacó de su ensoñación en la que se miraba deshaciendo las coletas que adornaban su cabeza y extendiendo su cabello en su almohada mientras la besaba y acariciaba mientras ella susurraba su nombre una y otra vez. "¿Qué diablos fue eso? Se preguntó "para mí es como _**Darien en negación + alucinaciones con Serena = Ya admítelo amigo, sientes algo por ella"**_ le dijo su vocecita interna riéndose de él.

—¡¿Qué?! —De un salto se hizo más atrás, asustado de lo que acababa de pasarle.

—¿Qué si lo hice bien? —Dijo señalando su cuaderno, el pelinegro se inclinó para ver y se dijo que tenía mucha suerte de la poca habilidad matemática de ella ya que eso lo distraería de caer de nuevo en la tentación de ponerse a soñar despierto ya que tenía que poner toda su concentración en ayudarla.

Una hora más tarde, Darien estaba seguro de que le iban a dar un premio nobel a la paciencia, la rubia frente a él parecía más y más confundida conforme iban estudiando. En ese momento vio como ella soltaba el lápiz y dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el cuaderno.

—Cariño… esto es demasiado para mí… no podemos dejarlo para otro… no sé… digamos, ¿siglo? —le preguntó mientras se volteaba a abrazarlo por la cintura.

—No Serena, no podemos, así que pon atención. —Dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo de la rubia e iba a abrir la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire ya que conforme había ido pasando el tiempo más calor sentía él por las caricias distraídas de la rubia. Y por veinteava vez en esa hora empezó a explicarle el mismo problema mientras estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar de desesperación y frustración.

Para cuando terminaron el pelinegro tenía serias dudas acerca de su cordura, ya que solo estando loco podía haberse ofrecido para ser maestro de cabeza de chorlito.

—Los ejercicios que te dejé son los más fáciles, a mí no me costaron nada.

—Eres un arrogante, ¿lo sabías? —Le dijo la rubia con cara de malas pulgas.

—Debes aprender mucho para no reprobar la clase, así que aguántate. —él estaba feliz de verla tan molesta. —Además ¿no se suponía que me amabas?, porque yo no veo mucho amor en esa mirada tuya además de que me has llamado arrogante.

—Claro que te amo pero en este momento… creo que no me simpatizas mucho. —Le dijo Serena haciendo un puchero de molestia mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba dejándolo ver una parte de su vientre en el cual para su sorpresa se podía ver un diminuto piercing con forma de rosa en su ombligo. _**(Serena con piercing de rosa en el ombligo + Darien imaginativo = baños fríos por la madrugada)**_

Luego de guardar sus cosas en la mochila la rubia se puso a buscar algo dentro de esta, cuando por fin lo encontró sonrió.

—Esto es para ti mi amado y sexy profesor Darien. —Le decía mientras le entregaba una manzana roja y una manzana verde.

—¿Manzanas?

—Claro genio. —Le dijo ella rodando los ojos.

—¿Por qué dos?

—Porque no sabía si te gustaba la roja o la verde. Además quizá si te explicó con manzanitas que tú y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos por fin me entiendas.

Ahora él fue el que rodó los ojos ante la exageración de la rubia frente a él.

—¿No están envenenadas para que consigas que me quede dormido y así te puedas aprovechar de mí, verdad? —Le preguntó viendo con burla y desconfianza las manzanas.

—Claro que no, además no necesito hacer eso para darte un beso e intentar aprovecharme de ti. —Y sonriendo se acercó a él y lo beso.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la rubia, se dijo que se quedaría quieto… como una estatua y no caería con sus besos… su resolución no funcionó…

En cuanto sintió los labios de Serena sobre los suyos, automáticamente le devolvió el beso, al igual que la primera vez que lo había besado, ella llevaba brillo de labios sabor chocolate que hizo que las pocas defensas u objeciones que tenía salieran volando por la ventana. Lanzando un gruñido de rendición la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo hasta casi fundirse con ella, había pasado toda la tarde torturado por las sonrisas de esa cabeza de chorlito, sus caricias y ese aroma a rosas que lo volvía loco, que cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de la rubia no pudo resistirse, dándose la vuelta la puso contra la pared para poder estar más cerca de ella.

Apretándose aún más contra él, Serena le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello, mientras se dejaba llevar por todas las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo. Haciéndolo sentir increíble al ver como ella se rendía a él, los besos de Darien se dirigieron hacia el cuello de la chica mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, al hacer eso ella le respondió con un suave gemido…

Y eso fue más que suficiente para hacerlo volver a la realidad "¿Qué me pasa?" se preguntó asustado y soltándola inmediatamente se alejó, nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma tan fuera de control, pasando de la resistencia al deseo en dos segundos o menos.

—Creo que mejor te llevó a tu casa. —Dijo huyendo de su habitación, dejando a una aturdida y feliz Serena sentada en su cama. _**(Darien rindiéndose a un beso + Serena persistente = Caída inminente).**_

.

.

.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras Serena aún se sentía en las nubes con el beso que le dio su Darien, tenía ganas de ponerse a saltar de la alegría cada vez que recordaba que su príncipe había respondido al beso que ella había iniciado… y vaya manera de responder.

Al llegar abajo se dio cuenta de que él parecía molesto mientras miraba por la ventana, ¿estaría molesto por el beso?

—Amor… mmm… ¿estás bien? —Ella se acercó despacio a él.

—Si… No… No importa. —"Vaya que se decide fácil tu chico" le dijo su conciencia.

—Oh no te preocupes cariño, —Su suegra salió de la cocina ofreciéndole un vaso con limonada mientras le sonreía. —Lo que sucede es que le molesta que su carro no funcione. Ante siempre ha sido muy travieso y parece que lo ha arruinado.

—¿Arruinado? mamá, lo ha dejado inservible, tendré que conseguir una grúa y llevarlo al taller. —Dijo el pelinegro molesto.

—Si quieres yo puedo ver que le pasa. —Ofreció Serena. —De seguro es algo sencillo y lo arreglaré rápido.

La cara de incredulidad y burla de Darien decía más que mil palabras. "De seguro cree que estoy mintiendo" pensó Serena y dirigiéndose a su suegra le dijo: —¿Luna podría tomar las llaves del carro de mi Darien? Solo quiero ver que le pasa, y si es algo sencillo puedo repararlo.

La cara de su príncipe no tenía precio al ver que su madre le daba las llaves a ella con una gran sonrisa y un guiño.

Serena se dirigió a la puerta, pero está se abrió antes de que ella llegara y Diamante entró viéndola con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Ya te vas Conejita? —le preguntó el peliplateado.

—No cuñadito, voy a arreglar el carro de mi futuro esposo. —y diciendo esto salió seguida muy de cerca por Ante y un burlón Darien.

Entró al auto y tirando de la palanca abrió el capó, estaba segura de que dejaría a su príncipe con la boca abierta. _**(Príncipe burlón + Serena conocedora de autos = Ya vas a ver) **_

—Bueno veamos que tengo aquí… —Dijo ella inclinándose para revisar el motor. —Ante, ¿podrías pasarme una linterna?

—Claro conejita. —En menos de un segundo ya le estaba dando lo que le había pedido.

Luego de revisar todo, descubrió lo que le sucedía, su cuñadito había tocado las bujías dejándolas flojas y soltando algunos cables.

—Bien, es algo muy sencillo, así que solo necesito una llave y unos guantes. —Dijo sonriéndole al pelinegro.

—Tú no sabes reparar un carro, ni siquiera yo sé que tiene.

Ignorándolo se volteo hacia el peliplateado y le pidió: —¿Podrías darme la caja de herramientas Ante?

Luego de quince minutos Serena tenía el carro reparado y funcionando. Le había dicho a Darien que lo encendiera y al hacerlo el carro ronroneo cono un gatito, sacando su celular le tomo una foto a su amado y sorprendido príncipe.

—Camaro SS del año — demasiado dinero para mencionarlo, llave para bujías — cinco dólares, celular inteligente — noventa y nueve dólares, que tu futura esposa repare tu auto cuando tú no puedes hacerlo… no tiene precio. —Dijo Serena sonriéndole y sacándole la lengua a su shockeado futuro esposo, mientras Ante y su suegra intentaban aguantar la risa. _**(Serena arregla auto + Darien en shock = ¡JA! Tómala, te dije que podía).**_

Luego de despedirse de su cuñado y su suegra Serena y Darien se marcharon.

—¿Cómo sabes reparar un carro?, eres una chica se supone que no debes saber sobre carros. —el pelinegro aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

"¿Así o más cavernícola machista tu sexy futuro esposo?" le preguntó su conciencia, La rubia solo se encogió de hombros.

—Haru, es corredor profesional de autos y desde que se metió de lleno en eso, pues me deja acompañarlo cuando está aquí y luego de tanto tiempo he aprendido mucho. —Ella era el orgullo de su hermano, cuando llegaban a las carreras y la rubia le ayudaba a su equipo a verificar su carro él se ponía a presumirla. —Eso sí mi hermano ha quebrado más de una nariz y botado varios dientes al oír los comentarios que hacían sobre mí acerca de usar shorts cortos de mezclilla mientras estoy inclinada arreglando un carro.

Serena lanzó un gran bostezo y no se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro fruncía el ceño y apretaba el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos al escucharla decir eso, tranquilamente se acomodó en el asiento decidida a descansar después de todas las emociones que había tenido ese día cuando el pelinegro de repente detuvo el carro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundida.

—Ah no, tú no te vuelves a quedar dormida. —Su amado la miraba muy seriamente.

—Pero Amor estoy cansadita, tanto estudio me ha dado sueño. —Dijo haciendo ojos de cachorrito.

—No importa, tú no te duermes… además, —Darien volteo a verla con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. —hablas dormida. _**(Hablar dormida + Darien escuchando = ¡que me parta un rayo por favoooor!)**_

—¿Q… Qué, tu… yo? —Serena sabía que su cara estaba tan roja como la manzana que le había dado.

—Sí, TÚ hablas dormida. —Le dijo mientras ponía el carro en marcha otra vez. —Y haces que me desconcentre, fue un milagro que la última vez no me haya chocado.

Serena contuvo una sonrisa, al saber que había logrado desconcentrar al "rey de hielo" como lo llamaba Nic. Era cierto que aún quería esconderse bajo su montaña de conejitos por la vergüenza y morir asfixiada, pero internamente hacía su baile de la victoria al saber que empezaba a afectarle "primero el beso y ahora esto, bien Sere sigue así" le dijo su conciencia.

—¿Y… de que hable mientras dormía? —Decidió preguntarle la rubia sonriendo de forma inocente, al ver que Darien, sorprendentemente, se sonrojaba se dio una idea bastante clara de que había dicho.

—Yo… no recuerdo bien. —Le respondió él mientras aceleraba.

Mientras aprovechaba que el semáforo estaba en rojo, se acercó a él para susurrarle: —Está bien, no importa. Aunque sabes que cuando quieras podemos hacer mis sueños realidad, te aseguro que son muy interesantes. —consiguiendo que su príncipe volteara a verla con una mirada que le decía que él estaba considerando la idea. El sonido de una bocina hizo que salieran de la atmosfera cargada de electricidad en la que estaban, para darse cuenta de que el semáforo ya estaba en verde y debían seguir su camino.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, más o menos, Serena habló hasta por los codos, hablaba de todo y de nada, cuando llegaron a su casa, el pelinegro se bajó para abrirle la puerta del carro, ella se bajó feliz de que la primera clase con su amado Darien hubiera resultado tan bien.

—Bueno yo me voy, te veo mañana. —Le dijo Darien mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Ah no, eso sí que no" se dijo ella, y aprovechando que él estaba distraído, lo tomo del brazo y lo volteo.

—Claro que no Cariño. Tienes que acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi casa. —Serena sonreía ante su malvado plan para pasar más tiempo con su príncipe, sabía que su mamá abriría la puerta y en cuanto viera a Darien lo haría entrar para que tomara algo y agradecerle que le estuviera ayudando a estudiar.

Resignado el pelinegro la acompañó a la puerta, y tal como ella había pensado su madre fue la que abrió, y en cuanto lo vio le sonrió como si él fuera un héroe.

—Darien, que bueno que has venido, pasa preparé un pastel de chocolate que te gustará mucho. —La rubia le había pedido a su madre de favor que preparara ese pastel para así tentar a su amado.

—Hola señora Tsukino. —respondió Darien.

—Nada de señora, hijo, llámame Ikuko

Luego de pasar a la sala y mientras su mamá iba por pastel y café, Serena aprovechó para acercarse al pelinegro, y al tomarlo por sorpresa se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazó.

—Estoy segura de que nuestros padres se llevaran de maravilla cuando se conozcan ¿verdad amor? Y no te preocupes por Haru, al final él te aceptara cuando vea cuanto nos amamos. —Le dijo sonriéndole. Cuando él le iba a responder, la puerta de la calle se abrió y su papá entró viéndolos en esa posición.

—¡Tu! ¿Qué haces en mi casa? —Su padre como siempre exageraba.

—Papi, esa no es forma de tratar a tu yerno. —Le dijo Serena muy seria. _**(Padre exagerado + gritos sin motivo = me va a espantar a mi príncipe).**_

—Ese hombre aprovechado no es mi yerno, además señorita, ya te dije que te vas a convertir en monja.

—¿Monja? —Preguntó el pelinegro viéndola mientras aguantaba la risa.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Cariño!, papá solo está bromeando, además siendo monja no podría ser la madre de tus seis hijos ¿verdad? —Le respondió ella mientras se inclinaba a besarlo.

—¡Suficiente esto ya es demasiado! —Y diciendo esto su padre salió de la sala.

—¿Era tu padre el que llegó hija? —pregunto su madre tranquilamente mientras ponía el pastel y el café frente a ellos. —Me pareció oír sus gritos.

—Si mami, papá está exagerando de nuevo.

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. —Dijo Darien mientras intentaba pararse, lo cual no era sencillo ya que ella estaba sentada en sus piernas y se negaba a moverse de allí.

—¡Papá, eso es mío!… ¿para que lo vas a usar? —La voz de Sammy llegaba desde las escaleras, mientras unos pasos se acercaban rápidamente a la sala.

"Ay no, que no sea lo que creo" rogó Serena internamente. Pero cuando su padre apareció en la puerta se dio cuenta de que si era lo que ella había creído… frente a ella estaba su padre con el rifle de paint ball de su hermanito, apuntándole a su amado Darien.

—Kenji Tsukino, baja inmediatamente esa arma, si llegas a manchar mis muebles estarás en problemas. —Amenazó su madre.

—Cuando saqué a ese asalta cunas de mi casa. —Dijo su padre mientras levantaba de nuevo el rifle hacia Darien y disparaba, por suerte Serena lo pudo empujar antes de que una bala de pintura diera en la pared detrás de ellos.

De un saltó el pelinegro se levantó intentando esquivar las balas de pintura, mientras Serena le pedía a su padre que se detuviera "¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice yo para que me espanten así a mi futuro esposo?" Serena casi lloraba al ver a su padre perseguir a su Darien por la sala, mientras su madre intentaba atrapar a su esposo antes que toda su sala quedara como pintura de Jackson Pollock* y Sammy lloraba porque su padre se estaba acabando sus balas de pintura y ya no tenía dinero para comprar más, y por si ese caos no era suficiente su hermano Haruka entró y al ver lo que su padre estaba haciendo se puso a gritar "Dale papá, tu puedes".

_**(Rifle de Paint ball + familia loca + príncipe en fuga = ya me quedé para vestir santos).**_

Serena vio cómo su amado príncipe saltaba un sillón y corría como un rayo hacia la puerta para poder escapar de los proyectiles que le lanzaba su padre, decidida salió tras él para pedirle disculpas por el ataque que había sufrido a manos de su padre "aprovecha "Sor" Serena, porque después de esto tu padre te va a encerrar en un convento de clausura" le dijo su conciencia.

—¡Darien espera! —Grito la rubia mientras veía al pelinegro meterse en la seguridad de su carro. Rápidamente ella abrió la puerta del copiloto y se metió.

—¡Arranca! —Le dijo al ver a su padre acercarse y notar como una bala se estrellaba contra el vidrio de atrás dejando una mancha azul en este.

Haciendo lo que ella le dijo Darien piso el acelerador y se alejó mientras Serena oyó a su padre gritar.

—¡Y se te vuelvo a ver metiéndole mano a mi bebita me consigo una escopeta, mañoso!

Cuando ya se habían alejado unas cuadras, el pelinegro se detuvo, apagó el carro y volteo a verla.

—Casi me matan…

—Era un rifle de Paint ball. —susurró sin verlo, no podía verlo, estaba segura de que él estaba furioso con ella, y tenía razón, si ella no se hubiera sentado en sus piernas y no lo hubiera besado, quizá su padre no habría sobre exagerado.

—Y tu padre dijo que la próxima vez será una escopeta de verdad. —Le dijo el molesto.

—Pero eso es solo si nos atrapa. —Dijo Serena levantando la vista para verlo.

Su príncipe estaba recostado en el volante con los ojos cerrados, tenía algunas manchas de pintura en la camisa y otras en el pantalón.

—¿Ya no quieres que estemos juntos? —No pudo evitar preguntárselo, necesitaba saberlo.

Suspirando Darien levanto la cabeza y la vio.

—Si te digo que si… ¿cambiaría algo, te alejarías de mí y no me volverías a perseguir?

—No, no cambiaría nada, solo que tendría que reajustar mi estrategia y procurar que mi padre no nos atrape juntos. —Le dijo ella seriamente. —Te amo y eso es algo que no dejaré de hacer, ni mi padre ni nadie podrá evitar que te ame, seguiré esforzándome para demostrártelo y lograré hacer que te des cuenta de que puedes amarme y que no debes temer a eso.

Acercándose a él lo besó, poniendo en ese beso todo el amor y la determinación que tenía, quería que él se diera cuenta de que ella no era de las que se dejaba vencer, cuando se separaron aun agitados por ese beso, ella le sonrió y salió.

—Te veo mañana. —Le dijo su príncipe antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

.

.

.

Cuando Darien estacionó frente a su casa, estaba seguro que debería haberle pedido a Serena que mejor ya no lo buscara, no era por el hecho de que él padre de ella lo quisiera matar cada vez que lo veía, no eso él lo podía manejar, lo que sucedía era que en el camino se había dado cuenta de que ya no quería resistirse a lo que sea que empezaba a sentir… era más que lujuria, mucho más aunque todavía no se atrevía a ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento. Se dijo que si fuera lujuria no se descontrolaría con cabeza de chorlito como lo hacía, no soportaba verla con su hermano, ni que este se tomara tantas libertades con ella, como andarla abrazando a cada rato. Cada vez que ella lo besaba él quería que nunca dejara de hacerlo, con unos pocos besos y él ya se estaba volviendo adicto a ellos.

Pero… ¿y si la historia se volvía a repetir? "cosas como esa no suceden dos veces en la vida" le recordó su voz interna "fue trágico y doloroso en su momento, pero Serena no es ella" se dijo. Suspirando salió de su carro estaba algo adolorido, las balas de paint ball eran duras, por suerte el padre de Serena no tenía muy buena puntería.

—Cariño… ¿Qué te sucedió? —Su madre había abierto la puerta y se le quedó viendo asustada.

—Nada mamá solo fue un juego de paint ball. —Dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y entraba.

—Hijo, sabes que debes usar equipo de protección para ese tipo de actividades ¿verdad? —le preguntó su padre sarcásticamente.

—Si papá.

—¿Y cómo le fue a nuestra pequeña Serena en su primera clase privada de matemáticas? —preguntó su padre sonriendo.

—¿nuestra? —Darien estaba sorprendido "Acéptalo amigo todos quieren que Serena sea tu novia" le dijo su conciencia.

—Tu novia es tan encantadora hijo, —Su madre parecía estar soñando con planear su boda. —Espero que se casen pronto, recuerda que quiero nietos… y muchos… me encantará poder consentirlos y de seguro Marley estará feliz de cuidarlos y jugar con ellos.

_**(Madre soñadora + "muchos" nietos = que bueno que no sabe de "mis" seis hijos).**_

—Mamá acabo de conocerla ¿no crees que hablar de matrimonio es un poco apresurado? —Le dijo él.

—Claro que no… ¿por qué no le preguntas? Quizá la respuesta te sorprendería. —Le dijo su romántica y soñadora madre, "Ya sé lo que respondería" se dijo Darien.

Sabiendo que no había forma de hacer que su madre dejara de soñar con bodas y tener muchos nietos, Darien se dirigió a su habitación para bañarse y así quitarse toda esa pintura.

—Vaya hermanito… ¿Quién te agarró de tiro al blanco? —Le pregunto Ante cuando lo encontró en el pasillo.

—El señor Tsukino.

—¡¿tu suegro?!, vaya no la tendrás fácil con él ¿verdad?

—Metete en tus asuntos Ante o te vuelvo a desplumar. —Amenazó el pelinegro, consiguiendo que el peliplateado se riera con ganas.

—Sabes yo creo que sería mejor yerno para el señor Tsukino que tú, soy amable, tengo un excelente sentido del humor y a todos les caigo bien.

—Excepto a mí. —Le dijo Darien, pero su hermano simplemente lo ignoró.

—Además no me molestaría para nada que mi "novia" arreglara mi carro, es más estaría extremadamente feliz de ver a mi pequeña conejita de nuevo en su faceta de mecánica sexy.

—¡Ella no es tu conejita! —respondió el pelinegro perdiendo la paciencia y acorralando a su muy sonriente hermano decidido a "desplumarlo" otra vez.

—¿Y si no es mía… de quién es? ¿Tuya? —Pregunto Diamante dejando de sonreír.

—¡Si!... ¡No!... Demonios, no lo sé, ya no estoy seguro de nada. —Dijo él alejándose de su hermano y entrando a su habitación para dejarse caer en la cama.

El peliplateado lo siguió y lo miraba desde la puerta.

—Decídete hermano mayor, porque si te descuidas alguien más decidirá por ti. —Le dijo dándose la vuelta y marchándose, dejándolo solo con todos sus confusos sentimientos, en ese momento notó el aroma del perfume de "su" cabeza de chorlito , en su almohada, y sonrió al recordar cómo se miraba ella recostada en su cama, parecía tan cómoda y feliz de estar allí.

Y por primera vez desde que ella había caído, literalmente, en su vida se dio cuenta de que él quería que ella fuera suya, sus sonrisas, sus besos, sus abrazos, quería que ella le enseñara a sentir otra vez.

Ella…

**SU** cabeza de chorlito.

_**(Pregunta de tu hermano + decisión tomada = ¿qué debo hacer ahora?)**_

_**.**_

**Y pues ya cayó (o eso parece), me preguntó ¿será facil de ahora en adelante par Serena?, porque Darien aun cuando ya admitió que siente algo aún tiene miedo ¿qué le habrá sucedido?, un beso**

***Jackson Pollock : Pintor importante del movimiento del expresionismo abstracto.**

**.**

**Yssareyes48: Las cosas van mejorando para Sere, ahora a esperar que nustro chico no se eche para atrás.**

**lili: por fin actualice, perdón la tardanza, jeje, y pues la primer clase estuvo movida, ya veremos que hace este par de aquí en adelante.**

**salyluna: Parece que la mala suerte de Sere está empezando a cambiar.**

**Catnip SD: Un chihuahua casi la mata y un pastor alemán ni le mueve un pelo, jajaja.**

**mony: Pues ya ves que se coló ahora solo esperemos que Darien no la riegue.**

**maria: Espero que te haya gustado.**

**anyachiba: pues ya ves que ni con el baño se le bajó la calentura, si no preguntale a Darien, jajaja.**


	9. Capítulo 7 - Reglas de las citas

_**Capítulo 7 —**_ _**Reglas para conseguir o evitar una cita (en seis, no tan sencillos, pasos)**_

Nueve amigos estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, preparados para interrogar a la, hasta ahora, muy callada Serena.

—¿Y cómo te fue en tu primera clase con Darien? —Preguntó Lita.

*suspiro*

—¿Es buen maestro? —Amy miraba a su amiga por algún signo de respuesta.

*suspiro*

—¿Lo volverás a ver hoy, o ya se mudó a la Antártida y se cambió de nombre para no tener que volver a darte clases? —Pregunto Rei, esperando que al molestarla su amiga reaccionara.

*suspiro*

Levantándose de su cómodo asiento en las piernas de Yaten, Mina se acercó a la rubia para pasarle la mano frente a la cara.

—No hay forma chicos, la perdimos, me temo que está en Darienlandia y solo pidió el boleto de ida pero no el de vuelta. —Dijo Mina seriamente con los brazos cruzados mientras negaba con la cabeza usando un mechón de su pelo como bigote, imitando a un médico dando un informe.

La mesa entera estalló en carcajadas al ver la pose y la cara de Mina, haciendo que Serena se sobresaltara y saliera de su ensueño.

—¿Qué sucede, de que se ríen? —Preguntó la rubia viendo a sus amigos.

Secándose las lágrimas Nic fue el primero en responderle.

—La doctora Mina nos daba el informe sobre tu Dariencitis aguda, creímos que ya te habíamos perdido.

Serena volteo a ver a una muy sonriente Mina aun usando su bigote falso.

—No me simpatizas. —Le dijo Serena sacándole la lengua.

—Oye a mí no me culpes, te hablaron varias veces y tú lo único que hacías era desinflarte a puro suspiro romántico, alguien tenía que ver que te pasaba y como yo soy la diosa y ahora doctora del amor pues era la más adecuada para la tarea. —Respondió Mina volviendo a sentarse en las piernas de Yaten quien la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

—Bueno está bien, pero es que… —*suspiro* —Nunca antes creí que me podrían gustar tanto los números.

—¿Los números o el profesor? —Pregunto Andrew, mientras jugaba con el cabello de Lita.

—¿Tú que crees? —Le sonrió Serena.

—Ahhh, allí está mi conejita salvadora por saber de mecánica. —Dijo Ante apareciendo detrás de la rubia para abrazarla, haciendo que esta se riera.

—¿Mecánica?... No te creo —Nic veía a Serena sorprendido.

—Pues créelo, se me fue la mano al arruinar el carro de Darien, para la operación "Serenata" y después no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarlo, pero vaya si mi Conejita me salvó la vida.

—¿Sabes de carros?, pero si eres una chica —Andrew parecía confundido, mientras los hermanos Kou le hacían señas de que se callara.

—¿Que acaso Darien, tú y Nic fueron a la misma escuela de machos cavernícolas? —Le dijo la rubia. —Las chicas también podemos hacer cosas de hombres, no hay ningún libro que diga que yo no puedo saber de carros. —Dijo muy orgullosa.

—Y si estás dudando de que una mujer no pueda estar a la misma altura de un hombre en cuanto a habilidades… de una vez te advierto que no pienso salir contigo ni a la esquina Furuhata. —Dijo una muy seria Lita.

—¿Salir? —Amy sonreía sorprendida.

—Si don "yo soy el macho" me pidió una cita y dije que sí, pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura. —Lita lo veía de reojo.

—Vamos cariño, tu sabes que no es cierto… además si me dices que no, me romperás mi sensible corazoncito que solo late por ti. —Dijo Andrew mientras le hacía cara de arrepentimiento.

—Exagerado. —Respondió Lita mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

—¡ESO ES! —grito Serena parándose de un salto. —¡Tengo que tener una cita con Darien!

—Sere, lo ves todos los días, ¿no crees que ya pasan suficiente tiempo juntos? —Preguntó Taiki.

—Taiki tiene razón Bombón, lo único que les falta es vivir juntos. —Dijo Seiya.

—Esa no es mala idea… Darien 24/7… pero como les decía, las horas de estudio y mis muestras de cariño en la universidad no cuentan, yo me refiero a una cita de verdad, una en donde no tengamos un libro enfrente y así poder pasar un tiempo disfrutando de nuestra compañía y nuestros besos. —Serena flotaba en nubes rosa llenas de corazoncitos al imaginarse ese día tan maravilloso y mágico.

Un suspiro colectivo se escuchó en la mesa.

—Así que supongo que estamos a punto de ser reclutados para alguna nueva misión ¿cierto? —Dijo Yaten.

—Supongo que sí, pero primero debo planear la estrategia. —Respondió la rubia con actitud pensativa.

—Conejita, no quiero desinflar tu ánimo pero… a mi hermano no le gustan las citas, hace unos años juró que nunca más saldría en una cita otra vez. —Ante la miraba preocupado.

—Eso lo dijo porque aún no me conocía. —Le dijo su amiga. —Pero créeme trabajaré en un plan tan perfecto que pronto estaremos saliendo no solo en una cita sino en muchas. —Y diciendo esto agarró su mochila y se marchó con una mirada tan decidida que todos estaban seguros que cumpliría lo que había dicho así se le fuera la vida en ello.

—Pobre Darien, no sabe la que le espera… —Suspiraron todos.

_**Paso 1: Si no se te había ocurrido antes, cópiale la idea de tener una cita a una amiga (¡¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?!)**_

.

.

Un pelinegro caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación mientras revolvía su cabello con la mano, la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que cabeza de chorlito, aun cuando lo volvía loco; le gustaba… y mucho, aun no entendía que sentía exactamente por ella… pero definitivamente ella le gustaba, había sacudido su mundo y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

En ese momento su celular vibró, abriendo el mensaje, leyó:

_Vamos para allá, A_

Cerrando los ojos contó hasta diez muy despacio, ese día había salido antes de la universidad porque no se podía concentrar en nada, las veces que se había encontrado con la rubia y sus muestras de cariño, no sabía que hacer… que decir, se estaba comportando como un tonto adolescente. Así que decidió marcharse a su casa y pensar cómo debía actuar con ella… aún no se le ocurría nada.

Aun cuando no era su idea favorita, no le quedó de otra más que pedirle a su hermano que llevara a Serena a casa para que pudieran seguir estudiando, eso sí, le dio su auto a su hermano y él se llevó la motocicleta de Ante, porque solo de pensar que su cabeza de chorlito se agarraría a su "hermanito" para ir segura, le entraban ganas de darle un buen golpe al peliplateado.

—Calma Darien, tranquilízate… todo saldrá bien. —Se dijo para darse ánimos.

"Eso sí, deja la puerta de tu habitación abierta, así no tendrás la tentación de saltarle encima" le aconsejó su conciencia. Y vaya si tenía razón en decirle eso, cuando la había besado el día anterior apenas se había podido controlar… si no hubiera recuperado la cordura cuando lo hizo… bueno… digamos que el papá de Serena habría tenido un muy buen motivo para lanzarle esas balas de pintura y acusarlo de meterle mano a su "bebita".

Quince minutos después de seguir ideando un plan, el sonido de un auto estacionando, le aviso que ya no había más tiempo para seguir pensando cómo comportarse. La risa de Serena le llegó desde abajo, y el pelinegro supo que le esperaba una tarde de estudio muy larga.

—¡Amor! —la rubia prácticamente le salto encima en cuanto entró a la habitación luego de, para su mala suerte, haber cerrado la puerta y lo besó en los labios, un beso pequeñito "pero adictivo" pensó Darien.

—Ya te dije que no soy tu "Amor", solo te estoy ayudando a estudiar para que puedas pasar matemáticas. —"Y yo soy Albert Einstein" se burló su conciencia.

—Eso dices tú, pero yo opino diferente y te mostraré que estoy en lo correcto, pero como no quiero que tengamos nuestra primera pelea de pareja… ¿revisas los ejercicios que me dejaste? —Le pidió mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda para luego acomodarse en la silla frente al escritorio.

Darien se dio cuenta de que ella iba con un vestido de verano blanco el cual se había subido un poco al sentarse, la rubia se volteo a verlo con esos grandes ojos celestes y una sonrisa inocente. Cabeza de chorlito iba con todo y él solo podía pedir fuerzas para no caer en la tentación.

Por suerte su "tentación" se vio distraída cuando empezaron a estudiar, su rubia, "Ya quisieras" se burló su vocecita interna, era un desastre matemático con piernas… "unas muy atractivas" pensó el pelinegro; y no parecía que fuera a cambiar en el futuro cercano… Y él no sería de mucha ayuda para que ella aprendiera si no dejaba de pensar con su "amiguito".

—Estudiamos esto ayer Serena, y no puedo creer que en lo que fuimos de mi casa a la tuya se te olvidara todo.

—No se me olvidó todo, solo un poquito. —respondió ella poniéndole cara de corderito.

—Esa cara no te va a salvar de volver a hacer todos estos ejercicios bien hechos y de estudiar más.

La siguiente media hora la rubia se la pasó peleando con las ecuaciones que debía resolver, de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada asesina al pelinegro, mientras él aguantaba la risa y le explicaba todos los errores que había cometido.

Darien aprovechó todo lo que pudo para estar parado detrás de ella, así podía disfrutar otra vez del aroma de rosas que siempre la acompañaba, entre su perfume, sus besos, sus caricias distraídas y todas las demás cosas que le gustaban de ella su adicción iba en aumento y así terminaría fundando el club de Sereniticos Anónimos y él sería el único miembro ya que no dejaría que otros se le acercaran a la rubia lo suficiente como para notar esos detalles.

—Amor acéptalo… soy una causa matemática perdida. —Dijo Serena mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

—Bueno, eres una cabeza de chorlito así que es lógico que seas una causa perdida y estoy seguro de que no solo en matemáticas. —Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo para hacerla enfadar.

—Chiba, como sigas así no te voy a besar en una semana. —Amenazó Serena.

"¡NOOOOOO!" su dramática voz interna gritaba a pleno pulmón, y al él esa amenaza tampoco le agradaba, era cierto que aún no estaba dispuesto a mostrarle que le gustaba, pero perderse sus besos sabor chocolate era algo que no iba a suceder, sin embargo…

—¿Y quién dice que quiero que me beses? —Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tu. —Y diciendo esto se paró y lo besó.

"Controla tus hormonas, controla tus hormonas", le decía su conciencia mientras él hacía hasta lo imposible para mantenerse firme y no ceder al beso de la rubia. "Controla tus hormonas" de repente los besos de Serena se volvieron pequeños mordiscos tentadores en su labio inferior que se dirigieron hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y de regreso a sus labios haciéndolo tambalearse en su resolución "controla tus hormonas, controla tus… ¿sabes qué? mejor olvídalo y goza" obedientemente le hizo caso a su conciencia y se dispuso a disfrutar del beso de su cabeza de chorlito cuando… ella se alejó dejándolo de piedra (en más de un sentido).

—Ves, probé mi punto. —Le sonrió coqueta mientras le guiñaba el ojo. —Bien ¿en qué problema estábamos?

Darien casi gimió de la frustración, ¿Cómo podía besarlo así y separarse tan tranquilamente, cuando él sentía que estaba a punto de explotar o morir calcinado del calor que sentía?, suspirando se dijo que no entendía a las mujeres o mejor dicho a esa mujer en particular.

Cuando la noche cayó y luego de cuatro horas, veinticinco minutos y treinta y seis segundos de tortura tanto hormonal como matemática, Darien estaba al límite, a esas alturas existían solo dos opciones: o Serena se marchaba o no la dejaría salir de esa habitación hasta que a él se le bajara la calentura.

¡Era imposible que menos de veinticuatro horas después de aceptar lo mucho que le gustaba, sus hormonas hubieran tomado el control de su cuerpo y hubiera terminado convertido en un puberto calenturiento!.

—Sabes Cariño, estaba pensando… —Empezó a decir la rubia.

—¿Pensando?... wow ¿y no te dolió la cabeza? —Se burló Darien para hacerla enfadar, pero para su sorpresa ella ignoró el comentario y siguió hablando como si él no hubiera dicho nada.

—Que… es momento de que salgamos en una cita. —Le dijo la rubia, mientras recogía sus cosas y las guardaba en su mochila.

—¿Una… cita? —Ese era un paso que, aun cuando quería decirle que sí, aun no estaba dispuesto a darlo, las citas ya no eran para él.

"_Darien cuando prometiste llevarme a cenar, pensé que sería a un restaurante de lujo, no a una pizzería barata a la que ibas de pequeño, esto está muy por debajo de mi nivel"_

Siempre pensó que ella merecía lo mejor y se lo había dado, él podía permitírselo… pero al querer compartir algo que tenía un gran significado para él por los recuerdos formados allí, ella se había reído en su cara; "debí saber que las cosas estaban mal cuando empezó a actuar de esa forma" se dijo.

—Sí, ¿qué te parece? —La mirada esperanzada de cabeza de chorlito, lo estaban haciendo considerar la idea… pero no podía, aun cuando se podía imaginar caminando tranquilamente por la calle o el parque con ella de la mano, no podía, no lo haría… no volvería a pasar por eso.

—No me gustan las citas. —Le respondió cortante.

—Podríamos ir a un picnic en el parque. —Dijo Serena sonriéndole.

—Hay demasiada gente y niños.

—Entonces al cine, he oído que ahora hay buenas películas.

—No me gustan las películas que están en cartelera. —"inventa más excusas, de lo contrario terminaras cediendo y no solo se dará cuenta de que te gusta, sino que se intentará aprovechar de ti" le dijo su voz interna.

—¡Ya sé!, está idea si te gustará… Vamos a comer el pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta del "Crown".

—La última vez que lo comí me hizo mal.

—¿Y si vamos al parque de diversiones? —Cabeza de chorlito parecía decidida a no darse por vencida.

—Eso es para niños. —Con cada respuesta negativa que él le daba veía como sus ojos se iban apagando, y odiaba ver que sus miedos eran la causa de eso.

—Mmmm, bueno no te preocupes de seguro se me ocurrirá un bonito lugar al cual podamos ir o algo que podamos hacer juntos. —Le sonrió ella.

—Lo dudo. —Y dándose la vuelta se dirigió a la puerta. —Diamante te llevará a tu casa, aún tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo llevarte, además de seguro tu papá ya debe estarme esperando con su rifle de Paint ball.

_**Paso 2: Intenta no mostrarle que te gusta y que quieres salir con ella, pon cuantas excusas se te ocurran para evitar tener una cita, no vaya a ser que el pasado se repita.**_

.

.

Serena estaba segura de que su príncipe pensaba que ella había olvidado por completo el asunto de la cita, "Si seguro… y los chanchos vuelan" dijo su sarcástica voz interna. Durante el resto de la semana mientras estudiaban ella no volvió a mencionar nada sobre ese tema… aunque le gustaba atormentarlo con besos y caricias que obviamente lo afectaban bastante y cada vez que lo besaba el respondía con más entusiasmo que el día anterior.

Desde que él le había dicho que no a la cita, ella ya tenía un nuevo plan y estaba segura de que lo convencería, el nombre clave de la nueva operación era "Dime que sí". Ella todos los días le mandaba ideas de lugares para su cita…

_S: El zoológico _

_D: No_

_._

_S: Un paseo por la vía marítima _

_D: No_

_._

_S: Una obra de teatro _

_D: No_

_._

_S: Al parque acuático_

_D: ¡No!_

_._

_S: A jugar Gotcha _

_D: No, de seguro que tu papá se entera y me usa del tiro al blanco, otra vez._

_._

_S: A la playa _

_D: ¡Ya dije que no a todo lo que tenga que ver con un bañador!_

_._

_S: Que difícil eres Amor : (_

_D: No soy tu Amor, solo soy tu profesor de matemáticas… y deja de insistir porque la respuesta siempre será NO : /_

_._

Y así ella podía seguir con la lista de mensajes, pero esa solo era su estrategia de distracción, el verdadero plan tenía a su grupo de espías en movimiento todo el tiempo, había querido volver a usar nombres clave pero Rei juró que si se le ocurría volver a usarlos (o si Nic se enteraba de cuál era su nombre clave) le provocaría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—Conejita, ya está casi todo listo. —Dijo Ante. —Solo falta asegurarnos que ese día la señora Circonia no esté en su casa, sino hará que nos arresten a todos por hacer escándalo en la vía pública.

—Este plan pinta mejor a cada momento. —Suspiró Rei negando con la cabeza.

—Vamos Rei ¡anímate! —Dijo Mina siempre tan entusiasta. —Será divertido y esta vez podremos ver la reacción de Darien, en vivo y a todo color.

—Veamos. —La rubia revisaba una lista. —Ya tenemos… el auto, el cartel… mmm… las rosas… ¿Amy, Taiki consiguió los fuegos artificiales?

—Si Sere. —Respondió Amy sin levantar la vista de su libro.

—Bien, entonces fuegos artificiales… que me falta… los chocolates especiales cortesía de Lita. —Dijo sonriéndole a su amiga. —Bien está todo listo… esta noche es la noche.

—¿Estás segura que Haruka te ayudará? —Yaten no estaba convencido, sabía que el hermano de Serena era demasiado celoso con la rubia.

—Sí, Michiru está en la ciudad para terminar de organizar los detalles de la boda… así que le hable a ella y le dijo a Haru que o me ayudaba o que se olvidara de su noche de bodas. —Sonrió su amiga.

—Con razón colabora tan fácil. —Dijo Seiya.

—Bien damas y caballeros, nos veremos en mi casa a las siete de la noche, no lleguen tarde. —"Todo saldrá bien" se animaba Serena mientras se marchaba a su siguiente clase.

.

Al caer la noche un grupo de trece personas terminaban de afinar los últimos detalles de la operación "Dime que sí", con la ayuda de Luna, se asegurarían que Darien no estuviera cerca de las ventanas que daban al frente para ver la preparación de la "invitación".

—Si después de montar todo este circo se atreve a decirte que no, lo mato. —Amenazó Haruka.

—Tú no harás nada así Haruka Tsukino. —Le dijo Michiru, su prometida, con una cara seria.

—Bombón el cartel está conectado a la batería del carro de Nic, y Taiki dice que tienes luz verde para los fuegos artificiales. —Seiya parecía un soldado dando un reporte a su general.

—Sere, la alfombra, ya está lista, y aquí está la caja de chocolates… y el micrófono.

Serena temblaba por dentro, cuando le había cantado la serenata ella no había tenido mucho público y al final las cosas habían salido bien a pesar de la bañada que se llevó, pero si esta vez algo salía mal o Darien la rechazaba de nuevo… bueno no sería bonito para ella, con todos sus amigos presenciando el rechazo.

Apretando el micrófono se vio el vestido de ese día, era un vestido celeste strapples que se ceñía en el busto y la falda caía suavemente hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas, llevaba unas sandalias plateadas y los accesorios eran plateados también.

—Vamos Conejita, se valiente ya verás que todo saldrá bien. —La animó Ante dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente antes de marcharse hacia donde tenía que encender los fuegos artificiales.

—Oye hermanita, mejor te hubieras quedado con "el príncipe encantador" —dijo Haru señalando al peliplateado.—En lugar de quedarte con "Sherk". —Dijo señalando hacia la casa.

—Haru, no puedes mandar en el corazón de tu hermana y decidir con quién debe estar. —Lo riñó Michiru.

—Y si le vuelves a decir Sherk a mi amado Darien, te asfixio mientras duermes. —Le dijo Serena mientras lo miraba feo.

—Bueno gente, hora del espectáculo… todos a sus posiciones. —Andrew se sentía director de teatro, haciéndole una señal positiva a la madre de Darien, todos tomaron sus lugares.

Un cartel de Neon que medía tres metros de alto por cinco de ancho (cortesía de Soichi, hermano de Michiru, después de una explicación emotiva por parte de Serena) con una enorme inscripción que decía "¿QUIERES SALIR EN UNA CITA CONMIGO?" se encendió detrás de ella, la rubia estaba parada en una alfombra de pétalos de rosas, tomando valor, se acercó al micrófono y dijo:

—Darien… Mi príncipe… —Serena respiró un poco más tranquila al ver que la puerta del frente se abría y un bastante confundido/sorprendido pelinegro la miraba a ella y al cartel gigante frente a su casa, que parecía iluminar la cuadra entera. —Di que sí, Amor… sal en una cita conmigo.

En ese momento Andrew dio la señal y los chicos encendieron unos fuegos artificiales iguales a los que se usan en los conciertos pero a escala más pequeña, mientras Serena dejaba el megáfono en el suelo y se le acercaba, llevando la caja de bombones de chocolate.

—Darien… realmente me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de salir en una cita contigo, te prometo que te divertirás. —"pero no puedo asegurar que no te salte encima y te coma a besos o te viole de lo guapo que estas" pensó Serena. — Te amo, y quiero conocerte mejor y que tú me conozcas a mí.

Y sonriéndole se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entregó la caja de bombones.

—¡Ya di que sí amigo! —Le dijo Nic, mientras los demás coreaban "Di que sí, Di que sí".

La rubia lo miraba nerviosa aunque hacía lo posible para que no se le notara. Darien suspiró "!Ya cayó Sere¡" su conciencia saltaba por todos lados de la felicidad, mientras Serena contenía el aliento…

—Lo pensaré. —Respondió Darien. —Te digo mañana.

Y volteándose hacia sus amigos dijo: —Cuando no esté todo el mundo y su abuelita.

Besándola en la frente y sonriéndole, entró en la casa. "me beso" Serena sentía que estaba en un sueño, "en la frente pero si… lo hizo" le dijo su shockeada voz interna.

Luna salió corriendo hacia la rubia quien estaba quieta, demasiado quieta…

—Cariño, eso fue maravilloso, estoy tan feliz que seas mi nuera… lo grabé todo para que lo vean mis nietos, quiero que sepan cómo empezó el romance entre sus padres —Su suegra le sonreía.

—Vaya hermanita, te volaste la barda… al menos no fue un no definitivo… —Haruka veía a su hermana extrañado. —¿estás bien cabeza de bombón? —le preguntó tocándole el hombro.

La rubia no respondió… ella hizo lo que nadie se imaginaba… se desmayó…

_**Paso 3: Presiona un poco más, arriésgate a montarle una invitación que no podrá ignorar (lleva un botiquín de primeros auxilios en caso de emergencias).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sentado en su escritorio Darien veía la caja de chocolates que le había dado Serena, al abrirlos se había encontrado con una notita que decía: "Amor, los chocolates tienen relleno de fresa… son la perfecta combinación entre tú y yo ¿no crees?". Al juntar los diez chocolates se leía la frase "SAL EN UNA CITA CONMIGO MI AMADO DARIEN SERA DIVERTIDO".

Él había dicho que lo pensaría… definitivamente aceptaría… pero no se lo pondría fácil.

.

La tarde siguiente llegó mucho antes de lo que el pelinegro se imaginó, sentada frente a una gran torre de libros, su cabeza de chorlito seguía intentando aprender las "matemáticas malignas" como ella les llamaba.

—Amor ¿y si te disfrazas de mí y presentas el examen en mi lugar? —Le preguntó ella con una mirada esperanzada.

"Si claro, parecerás cabeza de chorlito con esteroides… vas a quedar igualito, dos gotas de agua" se rio de él su conciencia, mientras su imaginación le mostraba su aspecto con una peluca rubia con coletas, un vestido con estampado de flores y tacones.

—No gracias… además de ese examen te quería hablar…

—Noooo, mejor en lugar de hablar de ese examen taaaan aburrido, — le dijo ella levantándose y acercándosele despacio. —¿porque no practicamos respiración de boca a boca? —le sonrió de forma pícara mientras le ponía las manos en el pecho.

"Los primeros auxilios son muy importantes" se recordó Darien mientras veía los labios rosados y suaves de Serena "Si, primero respiración de boca a boca y luego le das una exploración física completa… digo para asegurarte de que está sanita, claro" le dijo su pervertida voz interna.

—Ehhh… mejor no, además lo que te tengo que decir te interesa y mucho. —Dijo el pelinegro dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ella y así poder concentrarse.

—A menos que me digas que conseguiste las respuestas del examen o que encontraste alguna forma de convertirme en una genio de los números, no veo porque eso es más interesante que mis besos. —Le respondió su rubia cruzando los brazos y volteando la cara como una niña berrinchuda.

—Acepto salir contigo, pero… —Le dijo él haciendo una pausa que se suponía era dramática.

Serena dio un salto hacia los brazos de Darien antes de que él pudiera continuar, abrazándolo por el cuello y rodeando sus caderas con las piernas consiguiendo que el pelinegro se fuera de espaldas y cayera sobre la alfombra con ella encima… lo cual hizo que se le olvidara lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Oh amor, eso es maravilloso, ya verás nos divertiremos mucho. —Ella le sonreía mientras le besaba el rostro, hasta que lo besó en los labios.

Si el "abrazo" de Serena había provocado que se olvidara de lo que iba a decir, el beso le terminó de derretir el cerebro, el beso pasó de ser un beso entusiasta a ser un beso cargado de pasión, Darien buscó de dónde agarrarse para detener a Serena, pero cuando la tomó de las caderas la rubia empezó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, causando una fricción entre ellos que estaba a punto de hacerle perder la cabeza, él no era ningún santo y su cabeza de chorlito sabía lo que quería de él… y él estaba a punto de darse por vencido y dárselo. "Ahora es cuando" dijo su voz interna, sin romper el beso de un movimiento rápido se puso encima de ella, la forma en la que sus cuerpos encajaban era más que perfecta, sus manos se deslizaron hacia los senos de la rubia para acariciarlos encima de la blusa.

—Por favor Darien… te necesito. —Susurró ella, mientras metía sus manos bajo la playera del pelinegro y se la quitaba de un tirón, pero eso no era todo, ella se movía haciendo que sus caderas chocaran, provocando que su erección casi rompiera la bragueta de su pantalón.

—Cariño, escuche un ruido ¿está…

La voz de su madre fue como un balde de agua fría que lo dejó congelado en una posición bastante… comprometida y dejando a una paralizada Serena debajo de él.

—Oye hermano… ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!…

"Si las cosas estaban mal, ahora están peor" pensó el pelinegro al ver a Diamante en shock.

—Luna, cielo… ¿ya está la…

Ohhh si… su padre también se unía al público, ya solo faltaba que Marley también llegara. "Puerta de madera… cuarenta dólares, seguro de puerta… cinco dólares, que por no usar el seguro de la puerta toda tu familia te encuentre cuando estás a punto de cumplir una de tus fantasías calenturientas… no tiene precio"

—Ejem. —Artemis Chiba se aclaró la garganta, mientras miraba hacia otro lado. —Creo que iré a hacer unas llamadas. —Y diciendo esto se marchó.

—Ummm, yo tengo que ir a hacer la cena… —Dijo su madre empezando a marcharse, de pronto se detuvo y se volteo a ver a la, aun enredada, pareja. —Querido no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que me quieran dar nietos, —Dijo viendo a Serena. —pero si solo están practicando y aun no se deciden usen protección ¿Si? —Y sonriéndoles se fue.

—Mmm… creo que mejor me voy. —Dijo Ante aguantando la risa. —Tengo que ir al oculista, creo que me quedé ciego por ver a mi hermano mayor medio encuerado.

Darien oyó la risa de Diamante en el pasillo, gimiendo de frustración se separó de una muy ruborizada y callada Serena y busco su playera para vestirse bien, mientras la rubia se acomodaba de nuevo la ropa.

Luego de arreglarse bien, Serena volteo a verlo, aunque su rostro aún estaba algo rojo, sumado a que sus labios estaban hinchados por los besos que él le había dado, Darien debió reunir el poco y maltrecho autocontrol que le quedaba para no sentirse tentado a terminar lo que su familia había interrumpido.

—Creo que por hoy ya estudiamos bastante. —le susurro cabeza de chorlito, aun cuando ella solo llevaba una hora y media estudiando.

—Si claro… —"Estudiando anatomía" se dijo el mismo. —Te llevo a tu casa.

—Gracias. —Dijo Serena mientras agarraba su mochila y salía de la habitación. Cuando llegaron abajo, su madre estaba en la cocina, haciendo la cena.

—Adiós Luna. —Dijo la rubia desde la puerta de la cocina sin levantar la vista para ver a su madre.

—¿Te vas tan pronto querida?, yo creí que tú y Darien…

—Ya regreso mamá. —Dijo el pelinegro agarrando a su rubia de la mano marchándose a toda prisa.

El camino a la casa de cabeza de chorlito fue tranquilo (aunque bastante rápido) y en completo silencio, al llegar allí ella se despidió con un tímido "adiós Amor" y un beso rápido en los labios, mientras se ruborizaba aún más, Darien la vio llegar a la puerta y entrar.

Arrancó para marcharse a dar una vuelta a cualquier lugar, volver a su casa en ese momento no era una opción, ya se imaginaba a su hermano riéndose y haciendo bromas al respecto de lo que había visto, y definitivamente su madre ya había empezado a pensar en el diseño de la habitación de su primer nieto, mientras su padre… de seguro pensaría darle "la charla" otra vez, como si fuera un niño.

Cuando llegó al parque cercano a la casa de la rubia, recordó de qué estaban hablando antes de que todo sucediera, se suponía que él le diría cual era la condición para salir con él. Deteniéndose un momento, sacó su celular y le mando un mensaje:

.

_Tienes que sacar la nota máxima en el examen de matemáticas… de lo contrario no habrá cita, si te parece muy difícil, entonces no aceptes. D._

.

Un minuto después le llegó la respuesta:

.

_Prepárate Cariño, acepto tu reto y ten por seguro que ganaré. Tu princesa S._

_._

"Ojala que gane, así terminamos lo que ella empezó" le dijo su conciencia mientras se frotaba las manos como malvado de película muda. Pero Darien aún no estaba seguro de que era lo que él prefería hacer, salir con ella o mejor negarse de forma rotunda. Otro mensaje volvió a entrar en su celular.

.

_Tenemos pendiente terminar lo que empezamos en tu habitación pero sin la interrupción de tu familia ¿no te parece? ;9 S._

.

_**Paso 4: Si las excusas no funcionan, ponle un reto que sabes no podrá superar. (Nota mental: no volver a dejar la puerta de mi habitación sin seguro)**_

.

.

Cuando Serena recibió el mensaje de Darien diciéndole la condición para salir con él estaba segura que era algo imposible de conseguir "¿imposible?… imposible es que un gato ladre, pero ese examen de que lo paso, lo paso" se dijo, así que le respondió aceptando su reto… Si su príncipe había creído que ella se echaría para atrás estaba muy equivocado, Serena Tsukino nunca se acobardaba… Además… habían dejado un asunto pendiente que había que terminar ¿verdad?

.

—Por favor Haruka. —Serena seguía a su hermano por toda la habitación de este mientras él se terminaba de arreglar para salir con Michiru.

—¿Y yo porque? Además Sere, estoy cerca de casarme y quiero ayudar a Michiru con algunas cosas. Y tengo todavía dos carreras oficiales aquí además de una carrera para una organización de beneficencia, así que hacerle de tu maestro… no entra en mi lista.

—Haru, tu eres el único al que puedo recurrir, la UNICA luz de esperanza en esta oscuridad… sino me ayudas voy a morir de tristeza al no conseguir la cita con mi príncipe. —Dijo la rubia dejándose caer de rodillas con una mirada de desesperación y una mano sobre el corazón mientras la otra la extendía a su hermano. "Y el Oscar a la mejor actriz dramática es para… *redoble de tambores* Serena Tsukino por Rogándole a mi Hermano" dijo su conciencia mientras imitaba a una multitud ovacionándola.

—Se supone que tu "príncipe" es tu maestro, así que él tendría que ayudarte a estudiar.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Qué acaso su hermano no había visto el efecto que Darien tenía sobre su cerebro? Si ya de por sí le costaban los números con su gran amor cerca, no digamos los estragos que sufrían sus hormonas… las únicas cuentas en las que pensaba con él cerca era calcular el número de prácticas que tendrían que hacer para encargar al primero de sus seis hijos y como la practica hace al maestro… pues eran muchas.

—Se supone, tienes razón… pero él es el que me ha puesto el reto ¿y si me quiere sabotear para no salir conmigo?, además aunque dudo que él haga eso, no puedo concentrarme cuando él está tan cerca de mí.

—¿Qué tan cerca? —Le dijo Haruka con una mirada vengadora en la cara. "Lo suficiente como para que mi suegrita nos diga que usemos protección" pensó Serena sonriendo malvadamente.

—Serena Usagi tsukino ¿QUÉ-TAN-CERCA? —Le volvió a preguntar su hermano.

—Pues en la misma habitación claro, yo soy inocente y pura hermanito. —Le dijo ella batiendo las pestañas y haciéndole ojitos tiernos.

—Si claro, y papá considera a tu "Sherk" como su hijo favorito. —Se burló él.

—Haruka ya te dije que no le digas así o te asfixio. —Dijo ella agarrando una almohada haciéndolo reír. Sacándole la lengua, Serena se abrazó a sus rodillas.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor Harukita lindo te lo suplico.

—No

—Está bien. —Dijo la rubia levantándose y tomando su celular. —No quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejas otra opción.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quejarte con papá? —Le preguntó él.

—No, claro que no… voy a decirle a Michi y ya veremos qué opina ella. —Sonrió Serena

Al ver la cara de su hermano, supo que había dado en el blanco. Michiru era el talón de Aquiles de su hermano a ella no le podía negar nada, además desde que Michiru se había enterado de que Serena estaba enamorada, le prometió ayudarla en todo, y eso significaba que su hermanito también debía colaborar.

—Chantajista. —Le dijo él. —Está bien lo haré, pero más vale que ganes esa cita o yo te voy a asfixiar a ti.

Luego de darle un abrazo de anaconda a su hermano salió corriendo a su habitación, dejándose caer en su cama, le escribió a su príncipe un mensaje:

.

_Amor, a partir del lunes mi hermano será mi maestro de matemáticas, sé que extrañaras nuestras clases, pero es necesario cielo, cada vez que estoy contigo quiero saltarte encima y besarte en… bueno… tu imagina donde ;) te prometo que ganaré ese examen, así que ve pensando a dónde podemos ir, un beso tu princesa Serena_

_._

Sonriendo, se imaginó que diría su Darien ¿querría el que ganara el reto?, si se basaba un poco en lo que pasó o casi pasó en la alfombra del cuarto de su príncipe… no, pues fijo que si quería salir con ella. Y aunque él quizá le había puesto ese reto para espantarla, ella le demostraría que ella haría todo por estar con él y enseñarle a amar.

Su celular sonó en ese momento anunciando la llegada de un mensaje

.

_Buena suerte cabeza de chorlito… la necesitaras… eso y un milagro, jajajaja, D._

.

Ella sonrió a su celular, él quería molestarla, pero no lo conseguiría.

.

_Gracias Amor… te mando un beso… espero que cuando gane el reto, terminemos lo que empezamos en tu alfombra. Tu inocente princesa Serena_

.

.

Diez días después Serena estaba cien por ciento segura de que su hermano debía estarse vengando de algo que ella le había hecho, si la rubia había pensado que su príncipe era un maestro estricto… su hermano era peor, era realmente un torturador.

Básicamente, desayunaba, refaccionaba, almorzaba, volvía a refaccionar, cenaba y soñaba números, sus amigos le decían "Serena fantasma" porque aunque estaba allí con ellos, no estaba allí, se pasaba todos los descansos en la universidad estudiando para el examen.

—Sere, ¿estás segura que te sientes bien? —Le preguntó Mina un día.

—Claro. —Respondió la rubia bostezando.

—Pareces mapache. —Dijo Rei.

—Aja —Contestó Serena sin despegar los ojos del libro que tenía enfrente.

Todos la vieron sorprendidos, normalmente luego de que Rei le dijera algo así la rubia le respondía algo sarcástico y la tercera guerra mundial se desataba, pero esta vez no le puso atención.

—¿Cuánto haz dormido en los últimos días? —Le preguntó Seiya.

—Lo suficiente para seguir viva. —Contestó Serena tomando un trago de café. —Uy miren la hora, Haru me espera para seguir estudiando donde nos quedamos ayer.

Levantándose, recogió todos sus libros, metió los que pudo en su mochila y cargó los demás en un brazo mientras con la otra mano agarraba su café.

—Creo que mi hermano, consiguió que mi Conejita perdiera la cabeza… —Dijo un muy preocupado Diamante.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma… —Dijo Nic, al ver que Darien y Andrew acompañado de Lita se acercaban a la mesa.

—¿Esa era Serena? —Preguntó Lita luego de saludarlos.

—Si. —fue la respuesta colectiva.

—Llevaba muchos libros. —Dijo Andrew.

—Si. —respondieron todos otra vez.

—¿tenía lentes? —Pregunto un incrédulo Darien.

—Si. —Otra respuesta colectiva.

—Los usa cuando sus ojos están muy cansados. —Le dijo Rei. —Y te culpo a ti por eso. —La pelinegra parecía molesta.

—¿Y a mí porque? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—No come, no duerme apenas y nos habla y creo que de milagro respira, todo por tu estúpido reto, Chiba… si se llega a enfermar te las vas a tener que ver conmigo. —Le dijo Rei señalándolo.

La rubia había visto a su príncipe y regresó a toda prisa a la mesa de sus amigos, manchándose con el café en el proceso… "Adiós suéter favorito" se dijo. Pero cuando se acercó a la mesa escucho a una muy enojada Rei regañar a Darien.

—Vamos, cada quien a su esquina. —Dijo Serena sonriendo. —Amor perdona no te vi, pero no creas que me he olvidado de ti. —Poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso suave.

En ese momento su celular vibró "Ups, vas tarde" le recordó su semi dormida conciencia.

—Hola Haru. —Dijo ella sonriéndole a sus amigos para disculparse. —Si ya voy para allá no me des tanta lata… siiii… Haru te quiero, pero me desesperas ¿lo sabes verdad?... claro que hice los ejercicios que me mandaste… ¡Cómo crees que le dije a Amy o a Taiki que los hicieran por mí!, gracias por el voto de confianza hermanito... Feo… si yo también te quiero, nos vemos pronto.

Colgando se volteo a ver a sus amigos que parecían perplejos.

—¿Qué les pasa?—Les preguntó extrañada, mientras intentaba acomodar sus libros y sus lentes.

—Tu suéter favorito se ha arruinado. —Dijo Lita. –Ahorraste como seis meses para comprarte ese suéter súper carísimo.

—Solo es un suéter. —Respondió la rubia. —Bueno chicos tengo que irme, adiós. —Y sonriéndoles se marchó.

Cuando llegaba al estacionamiento en donde la esperaba Michiru para llevarla a su casa, oyó que Darien la llamaba.

—Cabeza de chorlito, espera. —Él la alcanzó con facilidad. —saldré contigo, no tienes que hacer todo esto. —Le dijo señalando todos los libros que llevaba encima.

—No quiero. —Dijo ella.

—Ya no quieres salir conmigo. —Darien parecía sorprendido.

Serena no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de su amado. —Claro que quiero salir contigo, tonto. Lo que no quiero es que me lo pongas fácil, me voy a ganar esa cita Darien Chiba, eso es definitivo. Y también poco a poco me ganaré tu amor. —Le dijo ella sonriéndole.

—Ahora debo irme o Haruka pedirá mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata, acompañada de papas para la cena.

Luego de subirse al carro, sacó la cabeza por la ventana, para despedirse de su príncipe.

—Ganare la apuesta Amor, y nos iremos de picnic juntos. —Le dijo.

Ella no quería que Darien pensara que ella no se tomaba las cosas en serio, ganaría su cita de forma justa… así como se ganaría poco a poco su corazón.

_**Paso 5: Demuéstrale que no le tienes miedo al reto, hazle ver que no te darás por vencida nunca (aun cuando no duermas mucho para conseguir ganar).**_

**.**

**.**

Darien aún estaba sorprendido mientras miraba el auto en el que iba Serena alejarse, él le había ofrecido una salida fácil y así evitarle el seguir estudiando una clase que, sabía de primera mano, ella odiaba.

Pero cabeza de chorlito se negó por completo… era algo tan simple… parecía casi un juego tonto… el que ella se "ganara" una cita con él, pero parecía que para la rubia era algo muy importante.

"Quiere demostrarte que no tiene miedo a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa por ti, incluso a las cosas que no le gustan" le dijo su voz interna tranquilamente ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que una chica se tomaba tantas molestias por él? Serena fue detallista, cariñosa y expresiva desde el primer momento en que lo había visto.

¿Alguna vez la que se suponía sería su esposa se mostró tan cariñosa y atenta con él?

"No" se respondió inmediatamente. Ella había sido cariñosa cuando él le daba regalos caros y cumplía todos sus caprichos, pero él nunca quiso aceptarlo, para él ella era perfecta.

Hermosa, culta, elegante, hija de un amigo de su padre, Neherenia Gold, era el sueño de cualquier hombre, incluido él, la conoció cuando ambos tenían veinte años y la atracción fue inmediata, todo su mundo se redujo a esa chica, tan dulce y amable que era al principio de su relación, pero luego de que él pusiera un anillo de compromiso en su dedo, algo cambió.

Y poco antes de su boda… todos sus planes para un futuro juntos se vinieron abajo.

.

Cada día que pasaba y el examen de su Serena se acercaba, Darien la seguía sin que ella se diera cuenta, el pelinegro estaba seguro de que si ella no estuviera tan metida en esos libros lo habría notado ya, y de un salto se abrazaría a él y lo besaría hasta dejarlo temblando de deseo y listo para terminar lo que habían empezado su último día de "clases".

Cada noche desde ese día soñaba con esos momentos y pensaba en todo lo que podría haber pasado… si su familia entera no hubiera decidido ir a visitarlo en el preciso instante en que las cosas estaban a punto de subir de nivel.

"Para empezar si hubiera pasado algo, el "cariñoso" hermano de cabeza de chorlito y su "amoroso" papá ya te habrían castrado y convertido en diana para practicar tiro al blanco" le dijo su sabia voz interna.

"Pero bien que vale la pena" dijo Darien sonriendo al recordar como su rubia se había entregado a sus besos y sus caricias sin reservas, era una experiencia que lo mantenía despierto y a su amiguito "atento" toda la noche… estaba seguro que pronto moriría de pulmonía por el agua fría de su baño.

Era el día antes del examen y cabeza de chorlito estaba más concentrada que de costumbre. En ese momento vio como ella se estiraba, movía su cuello para intentar quitar el dolor que debería de sentir en sus hombros mientras cerraba los ojos y bostezaba, aprovechando la ocasión, el pelinegro se acercó por detrás y puso sus manos en los hombros de la rubia.

—¿Puedes darme un masaje en los hombros Amor?… me están matando. —Le dijo su cabeza de chorlito sonriendo.

—¿Cómo sabias que era yo si tienes los ojos cerrados? —le preguntó fingiendo estar molesto, mientras internamente lanzaba un puño en señal de victoria.

—Solo lo sé, puedo sentirte. —Le respondió la rubia abriendo los ojos y viéndolo con picardía.

Algo le decía a Darien que ella no se refería precisamente a su cercanía y darse cuenta de que él no era el único pensando en "la alfombra de su habitación" le daba tranquilidad y consuelo, "Gracias al cielo no soy el único que sufre de revolución hormonal" se dijo.

En ese momento su celular sonó, cuando vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Ante se extrañó y decidió ver que le pasaba…

_._

_Oye hermano mayor, tienes demasiado público para que quieras repetir el incidente "alfombra" en este momento. Así que quietecitas esas manos, porque esto no es película porno, JAJAJAJA XD. Ante_

_._

Quitando rápidamente las manos de los hombros de Serena, se puso a ver para todos lados, "Cuando atrape a Diamante lo dejo sin dientes por hacerse el chistoso, a ver si se vuelve a reír" se dijo Darien.

—¿Estás bien mi príncipe? —Le preguntó una extrañada rubia.

—Sí, estoy bien y ya te dije que no soy nada tuyo. —Le dijo el pelinegro mientras buscaba a su hermano intentando que la chica frente a él no lo notara.

—Quizá por el momento no quieras aceptarlo, pero eres mío así como yo soy solo tuya. —Le dijo su cabeza de chorlito levantándose y tomando sus cosas.

—Debo irme cielo, es el último día que tengo para estudiar, mañana presento mi examen y el fin de semana… tu y yo tenemos una cita, así que no te comprometas a nada, el sábado serás mío todo el día. —Y dándole un beso en la mejilla se marchó moviendo suavemente las caderas de un lado a otro dejándolo totalmente embobado.

"El sábado, el domingo… la semana entera si quieres, preciosa, puedes tenerme cuando quieras, donde quieras y como quieras" dijo su voz interna imitando a un lobo aullador que babea frente a su presa.

Y solo de pensar todas esas posibilidades infinitas, Darien se dio la vuelta y decidió ir a nadar a la piscina, quizá si se cansaba lo suficiente sus hormonas se tranquilizarían.

.

Había sido el día del examen… Darien estaba seguro de que le daría un ataque en cualquier momento, si ella no ganaba el examen con la nota máxima, pues simplemente no habría cita… aunque él estaba seguro de que ella no se daría por vencida y seguiría intentando convencerlo de que salieran juntos… y Darien espera que ella lo siguiera intentando una y otra vez.

Y si ganaba el examen… él se arriesgaría y saldría con ella.

—Hermano, ¿sabes que pareces padre primerizo dando vueltas por toda la sala? —preguntó Andrew, mientras Nic y Diamante se reían.

—Quizá está practicando los nervios para cuando nazca el primero de sus seis hijos. —Dijo Nicolas, haciendo que sus amigos (menos Darien) riera.

—Que gracioso Nic, deberías considerar ser payaso con esas bromitas. —Respondió el pelinegro.

—¿Qué te preocupa Darien… que Serena supere el reto y tengas una cita con ella o que al perder ella el reto pierdas la oportunidad de conocerla mejor? —Le pregunto Ante.

—No lo sé. —Respondió este a regañadientes. Y eso era lo peor de todo, esa indecisión en la que estaba atrapado era horrible, "ya decídete amigo" le dijo su desesperada conciencia.

Negando con la cabeza el peliplateado se levantó del sillón.

—Cuando decidas me cuentas… —Le dijo Ante, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, antes de marcharse.

—No sé qué es peor, no saber el resultado del examen de Serena o que mi hermano pequeño se las lleve de sabiondo. —Dijo Darien.

—Él tiene razón amigo. —Le dijo Andrew. —Serena se ha esforzado para este examen, no quiero decir que sin tu reto no lo habría hecho, pero le diste una razón muy importante para que gané ese examen.

—Además si ella pierde el reto, aun cuando tú se lo pidas no va a querer salir contigo, ella quiere demostrarte que se merece tu atención. —suspiró Nic.

Nicolas y Andrew se levantaron listos para marcharse, se despidieron de Darien quien los acompañó hasta la puerta, pero antes de entrar en su carro, Andrew volteó a verlo.

—Ella no es Neherenia ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Y diciendo esto se marchó.

Media hora más tarde el timbre de su casa sonó, "es la hora" se dijo Darien intentando tranquilizarse, debía aparentar indiferencia, lo había hecho antes… pero cada día le costaba más no corresponder a las sonrisas y los besos de su cabeza de chorlito.

—Hola Luna. —Oyó la voz de Serena. —¿Está mi amado Darien?

—Pasa querida, claro que está, de hecho te está esperando en la sala. —Escucho que decía su madre.

Saliendo de la sala, se dirigió a Serena y le dijo: —No estaba esperándote en la sala, solo estaba leyendo, aquí hay mejor luz.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada de "compórtate".

—Vamos a mi habitación y revisemos ese examen para ver que debes estudiar de nuevo para no confundirte la próxima vez.

Si las miradas mataran Darien estaba seguro que su mamá ya habría cometido filicidio. Para su sorpresa, la rubia paso delante de él de forma obediente sin esperarlo.

—Darien Chiba, más vale que te comportes y trates bien a Serena, deja de comportarte como un tonto. —Le dijo su madre.

Al llegar a su habitación el pelinegro esperaba encontrarse a una enojada cabeza de chorlito, pero en cambio ella estaba sentada en su cama sonriéndole.

—Bueno Amor… es hora de la verdad. —Le dijo mientras sacaba una hoja de su mochila. —Léelo y prepárate para un día que no olvidaras.

Tomando el papel de las manos de la chica Darien lo abrió y cuando vio la calificación tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre ella y besarla por la nota que había sacado… su examen era perfecto. "Aleluya, Aleluya" cantaba su voz interna, mientras él saltaba de alegría (internamente claro) al ver que la rubia había pasado el examen "Esa es mi cabeza de chorlito" se dijo Darien. Pero no mostraría sus sentimientos, aun no, tenía que contenerse; no quería repetir el pasado… por dejarse llevar por la atracción ciega hacia Neherenia había destrozado una vida valiosa y muy amada para él.

—Vaya, parece que tu cabeza de chorlito no solo tiene telarañas. —Le dijo entregándole el examen "no te pases Darien, esta chica es especial y lo sabes" le recrimino su conciencia. —Creo que eso quiere decir que él sábado tenemos una cita.

Levantándose de la cama y abrazándolo por la cintura, su rubio tormento apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Así es… y te prometo que será la mejor cita de tu vida… cree en mi Amor, por favor, prometo hacerte feliz. —Y dándole un beso en la mejilla agarró sus cosas se marchó.

Parado en medio de su habitación Darien recordaba las palabras de Serena una y otra vez "cree en mí", tres simples palabras que habían conseguido hacer que su mundo se tambaleara, y a las que quería agarrarse desesperadamente.

—¿Entonces hay o no hay cita? —La voz de Diamante lo regresó a la realidad.

—Claro que hay cita.

—No lo dude ni por un segundo. —Sonrió con superioridad el peliplateado. —Aunque si no quieres ir yo con gusto te reemplazo.

—Piérdete Ante… ella es MIA. —Respondió un muy celoso pelinegro, mientras veía a su hermano caer de rodillas y levantar los brazos hacia arriba.

—¡Por fin!, Wow… creía que iba a tener que besarla o algo así para que reaccionaras hermano mayor.

—Aleja tus labios de Serena. —Le advirtió Darien.

—Por supuesto, bueno… voy a contarle a mamá de seguro ya está viendo el diseño del pastel de tu boda. —Y dándose la vuelta salió de la habitación de Darien.

El pelinegro sonrió mientras sacaba su conejito de peluche de su armario y aspiraba el aroma a rosas igual al de la rubia, saldría en una cita con su Serena… SU Serena… se oía muy bien, de hecho se oía perfecto… porque ella era suya y se lo demostraría.

Claro que ahora solo faltaba que él tomara valor antes del sábado para decírselo.

_**Paso 6: Si nada ha funcionado, acepta tu derrota y sal en una cita… muéstrate indiferente ante la idea de salir con ella (en privado celebra ¡por fin tendrás una cita con ella!).**_

_**.**_

**Hola les traigo un nuevo capítulo, mil gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz ver que la historia les gusta. Y ahora entrando en materia: Vaya, Vaya... Darien ya se decidió definitivamente a ir por Serena, el detallito está en que reúna valor para hacerlo, jajaja. Y ya empezamos a ver que pasó en el pasado de Darien que consiguió que él le huyera al amor. Pobre Serena hoy si se quemó las pestañas para demostrarle a su Darien que haría cualquier cosa por él... a se me olvidaba decirles, pongan el seguro de la puerta de sus cuartos, no vaya a ser que les pase lo mismo que a Darien y Serena, jajaja, un beso.**

**yssareyes48: Ya empezamos a ver quien hizo a Darien tan desconfiado, y ahora si, ya cayó.**

**lili: Vaya si estuvo "dispuesto" en este capítulo, jajaja.**

**MARIA: no solo del suegro sino también del cuñado.**

**neladary: cayó y fuerte.**

**salyluna: lanzada y no se para por nada, sabe lo que quiere y va a por ello.**

**Patzyparawhore: Pues lo que pasa es que es extremadamente sobreprotector, tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar las cosas ya que dudo que Serena se de por vencida.**


	10. POV Darien - Las Reglas de Kenji

_**P.O.V Darien — Las reglas de Kenji para que Darien salga con Serena**_

—Hermano, sabes que podrías no regresar… ¿verdad? —Diamante veía a Darien, con una mirada preocupada, caminar por la habitación mientras este se decidía. —Tienes que ser consciente de que lo que planeas hacer es una misión suicida y quizá lo último que hagas en tu vida.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien… estoy empezando desde cero. —El pelinegro había considerado todos los pros y los contras de lo que quería hacer, su padre opinaba que era lo correcto… así que ahora solo debía ir y terminar lo más rápido que podía con esto… e intentar salir vivo de esta.

—Voy a ir… —Dijo Darien con decisión tomando las llaves de su carro.

—Está bien hermano mayor… —Dijo el peliplateado. —Solo recuerda llevar un chaleco antibalas.

.

Sentado en la sala de la casa Tsukino, el pelinegro intentaba recordar cuales eran los motivos por los que había decidido ir a hablar con el papá de Serena. "porque quieres hacer bien las cosas" le dijo su conciencia, "porque realmente quieres darte la oportunidad de aprender a amar con tu cabeza de chorlito".

Pero al levantar la vista hacia el hombre frente a él, supo que su tarea no sería fácil, el señor Tsukino parecía tener pintada por toda la cara la frase "NI LO SUEÑES". Aunque la presencia de la madre de la rubia y el hecho de que el rifle del hermanito de Serena no se veía por ninguna parte lo tranquilizaban un poco

—Así que quieres salir con mi hija. —Kenji lo taladraba con la mirada

—Sí señor.

—Eso es maravilloso, que lindo eres querido, ya no hay muchos chicos que piden permiso a los padres de su novia para salir con ella, ¿verdad Kenji? —La señora Tsukino parecía tan feliz

—Mmm, —El papá de Serena no parecía de acuerdo con su esposa. —Te permitiré salir con mi preciosa hija. —Dijo el hombre frente a él.

—Gracias señor, yo…

—Pero… —La sonrisa de Kenji Tsukino no le daba nada de confianza, lo que sea que fuera a decir no sería bueno para él. —Hay cierta cosas… que debes tener en cuenta.

Darien solo pudo asentir.

_**Regla 1. Entiende que no me agradas.**_

—Entiendo que estudias medicina.

—Sí señor, ya casi termino la carrera. —Dijo muy orgulloso Darien, era el mejor de su promoción y había trabajado duro para que fuera así. —Soy uno de los mejores en mi carrera.

—¿Un poco presumido, no crees? —Kenji lo miraba serio.

—Bueno yo… —"¿Qué diablos le pasa a tu suegro?, debería de estar feliz de que su hija no salga con un inútil" le dijo su voz interna muy molesta y el pelinegro estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Kenji Tsukino, compórtate. Darien es un chico maravilloso y ha estudiado duro para estar entre los mejores. —La madre de Serena salió en su defensa.

—eso no me importa, a mí aun no me convence... —Y volteándose a ver al pelinegro le dijo: —Ten esto en cuenta muchacho… mientras que yo no decida lo contrario… no tienes mi aprobación para estar con Serena, no me importa que tengas a toda mi familia de tu lado.

"Sincero, duro y directo" se dijo Darien, al parecer Kenji ya se había hecho una opinión de él y no pensaba cambiarla… al menos en un futuro cercano. Pero eso no le preocupaba al pelinegro "Eso mientras no tenga a la mano algo que pueda ser usado como arma" se dijo.

—¡Kenji! —La señora Tsukino parecía horrorizada al escuchar a su esposo. —Darien querido, siento tanto…

—Mi bebita se merece ser mimada y consentida todo el tiempo. —Dijo el padre de Serena.

—Eso lo sé señor, yo cuidare de Serena y haré de todo para que ella sea feliz.

_**Regla 2 — Si le haces daño, te haré daño.**_

—Más te vale cumplir lo que has dicho muchacho. —El hombre frente a él lo señaló con él dedo, como un juez que condena a un delincuente.

—Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo. —Dijo Darien muy seriamente, si él decía que haría algo, lo hacía. No era de los que se echaran para atrás. —Soy un caballero.

"¡Eso amigo!, no te dejes intimidar por el ogro malvado que tiene tu Serena por padre" le dijo su voz interna echándole porras.

—Eso espero… porque si no tendrás un gran problema conmigo, y no quieres que yo me enfade… créeme eso. —El padre de Serena asustaba un poco con esa mirada amenazadora.

—Kenji o dejas de decir tonterías o dormirás en el sofá por los próximos meses. —Lo amenazó la señora Tsukino. Pero sin prestarle atención a su esposa el señor Tsukino siguió con su discurso.

—Si la haces llorar, más te vale esconderte muy bien… porque si te encuentro estás frito.

_**Regla 3 — Ella es mi princesa, no tu conquista.**_

Para este punto de la conversación el pelinegro estaba seguro que su "suegro" estaba más que loco, entendía que fuera sobreprotector con su hija… pero realmente se pasaba de la raya.

"¿Pero imagínate que uno de tus seis hijos sea niña?" le preguntó su conciencia, "la cuidaré pero no agarraré a su posible novio de tiro al blanco" le respondió él "¿No que no iban a haber seis hijos ni con ella ni con nadie?" se rio su conciencia al haberlo atrapado con la guardia baja.

—Dicho esto, espero que te des cuenta que ella es mi princesa, la joya de esta familia, pura, hermosa e inocente. —Le dijo su "suegro".

"Casi inocente si consideramos lo que por poco hacemos en la alfombra de mi habitación" se dijo Darien, ahora solo le rogaba al cielo que el señor Tsukino nunca se enterara porque si lo hacía definitivamente no habría seis hijos como quería cabeza de chorlito. "Insisto… ¿Y a qué hora te apuntaste para tener seis hijos?" le preguntó su conciencia, haciendo que el pelinegro perdiera el hilo de lo que decía el señor Tsukino.

—¿Me estás poniendo atención muchacho? —La voz de Kenji lo regresó a la realidad.

—¿Qué? —En cuanto vio la cara del hombre supo que su respuesta no era la correcta.

—No entiendo que vio mi bebita en ti. —"Ya somos dos" se burló su conciencia, "Cállate" la regaño él.

—Te he dicho que ella es preciosa para mí, ella es un tesoro. Así que entiende que ella no es un juguete con el que te entretienes un rato y luego olvidas ¿nos entendemos?

—Kenji te estás comportando como un estúpido. —Dijo molesta la señora Tsukino. —Perdona mi vocabulario cariño —se disculpó ella con Darien.

—No se preocupe señora Tsukino. —Dijo el pelinegro muy serio, no le gustaba para nada lo que había dado a entender el señor Tsukino, él no era ese tipo de hombre.

—Llámame Mamá Ikuko cielo. —Le dijo ella mientras se levantaba. —Iré a preparar la cena, si me quedó terminaré matando a mi "amado" esposo, con permiso. —Y luego de darle una sonrisa a Darien y una mirada más que enfadada a su esposo además de decirle "luego tu y yo hablamos Tsukino, estás en grandes problemas" haciendo que este palideciera un poco, se marchó.

"¿No que muy valiente?" se burlaba la conciencia de Darien al ver la cara del "suegro" de este.

Con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa Darien se despidió de Mamá Ikuko.

—En cuanto a lo que me ha dicho. —Dijo Darien viendo al padre de la rubia. —Serena es una mujer muy especial, yo NUNCA haría algo así. Ella me está entregando su confianza y su amor, me está permitiendo ser parte de su vida y yo le corresponderé al cien por ciento, quiero estar con ella, así que no tiene que preocuparse.

Aun cuando no le agradara al señor Tsukino le dejaría claro que él no pretendía tener una relación pasajera con ella.

_**Regla 4 — Si me mientes, lo sabré.**_

El padre de Serena lo miraba directamente a los ojos, parecía que quería encontrar el rastro de una mentira en las palabras de Darien… como si no estuviera del todo convencido con lo que él le acababa de decir.

—Te creeré muchacho, pero ten en cuenta de que solo tendrás una oportunidad, si lo arruinas no permitiré que exista una segunda.

—No lo arruinaré. —Respondió el pelinegro, se estaba dando cuenta de que el señor Tsukino lo estaba probando, lo intentaba intimidar por que quería saber si él realmente estaba interesado en su hija.

—Soy policía muchacho, trato con todo tipo de personas, algunas de ellas no muy honestas y es a mí a quien llaman para saber si mienten… así que para mí es muy sencillo descubrir una mentira. —Le advirtió.

—Yo no miento.

—Más te vale, porque no podrás engañarme con unas cuantas palabras bonitas y adornadas, estás advertido.

_**Regla 5 — Lo que le hagas a ella, te lo haré a ti.**_

Para ese momento el pelinegro estaba seguro que salir con su cabeza de chorlito, sería como una película de acción tipo "*Duro de Matar"… y definitivamente el padre de ella se tomaba en serio su papel de "Bruce Willis", estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por espantarlo, pero él no se asustaría por unas cuantas amenazas.

—Así que… ya que hemos aclarado todos los puntos importantes, quiero que sepas que yo no bromeo. —Le dijo el señor Tsukino.

"¿en serio?, no me había dado cuenta" le dijo su voz interna, Darien asintió, el padre de Serena era intimidante para ser un hombre con una apariencia tan amable.

—No se preocupe señor. —"Mantenle la mirada Darien, recuerda que puede oler el miedo" le dijo su voz interna.

—Entonces estamos claros, no juegues con ella, no le mientas, no la hagas llorar y ni se te ocurra engañarla, a la más mínima muestra de sufrimiento o lágrima de mi niña y te irá mal. —Le dijo Kenji mientras se levantaba para llegar hasta donde estaba él. —Si ella sufre… tu sufrirás el doble, si le haces algo malo ten por seguro que yo te lo haré a ti.

"¿Terminar lo de la alfombra es malo?" se preguntó Darien "terminarlo, volver a repetirlo para perfeccionar las cosas… recuerda que no solo está la alfombra… tienes el escritorio, la cama, la pared, tu auto, etc, etc… hay muuuuuchos lugares en este mundo, las posibilidades son infinitas" le dijo su pervertida voz interna "Concentraté" se dijo él mismo.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo? —Keniji Tsukino estaba frente a él tendiéndole la mano, levantándose Darien tomo la mano del señor Tsukino para estrecharla.

—Estamos de acuerdo, —Respondió el pelinegro. —Pero debe saber que yo no me dejare alejar de Serena, no le mentiré porque las mentiras no entran en una relación como la que yo quiero tener con ella, mucho menos hacerle daño. Y tiene razón ella es una princesa y yo quiero ser quien tenga el honor de cuidarla, entiendo que yo no le agrade y espero que algún día se dé cuenta de que yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi Serena y que haré de todo para hacerla feliz.

El padre de Serena lo veía sorprendido.

—Su hija me ha enseñado a luchar por lo que se quiere y pretendo hacer exactamente eso, así que ni sus amenazas, ni sus rifles de paint ball, o pistola real me van a espantar. —Darien estaba decidido a dejarle claro al ogro frente a él que no era un niño asustado, era un hombre y quería aprender a amar y a confiar al lado de Serena. —Buenas Noches.

Dando le un apretón de manos y con la mirada seria y decidida, se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse.

De pronto una carcajada lo hizo detenerse en seco, despacio se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con el "ogro" doblado de la risa, "¡¿Qué diablos?!" pensó Darien.

—¿Está bien… señor Tsukino? —Preguntó el pelinegro extrañado, ¿qué acaso ese hombre se estaba burlando de lo que él le había dicho?... porque si era así Darien no le veía la gracia, él había hablado muy en serio.

—¡JAJAJAJA! —El señor Tsukino no parecía dejar de reírse, incluso Mamá Ikuko salió de la cocina para ver que le pasaba a su esposo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —La mujer miraba extrañada a su esposo.

Darien se encogió de hombros, mientras miraba molesto al hombre frente a él.

—No lo sé, le dije que yo iba en serio con Serena y parece que eso le dio risa, aunque creo que me perdí el chiste porque yo no le veo lo chistoso. —Dijo el pelinegro más molesto, pero antes de que Mamá Ikuko pudiera decir algo, el padre de Serena dejó de reír y se enderezó.

—Lo… lo… lo siento. —Se disculpó el hombre secándose las lágrimas. —No quería ofenderte.

—Pues no parece. —Susurró Darien.

—Lo siento muchacho, no me rio de lo que me dijiste, es más me has dejado tranquilo con tus palabras. Es solo que creí que saldrías corriendo ante el primer obstáculo pero no lo hiciste. Antes de ti solo ha venido uno, y a la primera mala cara salió huyendo… lo cual me alegró no me agradaba además que mi princesita ni siquiera estaba interesada en él.

—Yo tampoco le agrado. —Le hizo notar Darien.

—No mucho, pero me agradas más que cuando llegaste a casa esta tarde.

"Algo es algo, así que no presiones" se dijo a sí mismo.

—Bien, mmm, entonces creo que me voy. —Se despidió el pelinegro.

—Adiós cielo. —le dijo Mamá Ikuko.

—Adiós. —dijo el sonriéndole a su casi oficial suegra, ya que aunque todos en la casa Tsukino creían que él y Serena eran novios, no era así, pero él pensaba arreglar ese detalle el día de su cita.

—Recuerda muchacho, al ser policía conozco personas, y tengo ojos por toda la ciudad. —Le dijo Kenji, ganándose un manotazo en la cabeza de parte de su esposa.

—Claro señor, tiene porque preocuparse, buenas noches. —Le dijo estrechando nuevamente su mano y aguantando la risa por lo que Mamá Ikuko había hecho.

Ya había llegado a la puerta cuando el padre de Serena lo llamó.

—Y Darien… llámame Kenji, eso de señor me hace sentir viejo. —Le sonrió, por primera vez sin ser amenazante, el señor Tsukino.

—Buenas noches Kenji. —Y se marchó.

_**Regla 6 (Regla de oro) — Estoy en todas partes, así que no olvides que siempre una mira telescópica apuntara hacia tu cabeza… aun cuando me empieces a caer bien.**_

.

—¡Estas vivo! —Le dijo Diamante cuando lo vio. —honestamente creí que no volverías, aunque si eso hubiera sucedido, —Lo vio sonriéndole. —Yo tendría el camino libre hacia mi Conejita.

—JA-JA-JA, te pasas de gracioso. —Le dijo el pelinegro dejándose caer en su cama.

—Ya en serio… entonces ¿dijo que sí tu "suegrito"?

—Sí, con unas cuantas advertencias y amenazas, pero básicamente sí. —Respondió él.

El peliplateado se dejó caer al lado del pelinegro en la cama, viendo hacia el techo igual que él.

—Serás feliz hermano mayor, lo sé. —Le dijo.

—Gracias Ante.

—Cuídala Darien y permítete amar y ser amado, se feliz por él… estoy seguro que "bolita de nieve" así lo querría.

Darien sonrió al oír el sobrenombre que su hermano había dicho, hacía mucho tiempo que su familia no lo mencionaba cuando él estaba cerca, pero era hora de seguir adelante.

Y eso haría él, ya no se escondería. No podía cambiar el pasado, pero si podía hacer que su futuro fuera brillante.

Iluminado siempre por la sonrisa de su cabeza de chorlito.

**¡Hola! ¿que tal su inicio de semana?, espero que haya sido super y que así sean todos los días. Y les traigo aquí el capitulito del que les hable en el Face... no sé si es un POV propiamente, pero espero les haya gustado, ya vieron que el papá de Serena no es taaaan malo, y aunque sé que en el anime y en el manga es un reportero, aquí lo puse de policía, es que él Kenji que conocemos, admítanlo, no espanta ni a mis pantuflas de conejito como dice Mushu, jajaja. Y Darien va en serio, así que ahora ya tiene el "permiso"... ¿que irá a pasar en la cita?, las dejo con la curiosidad jejeje, un beso**

***Duro de Matar : es una serie de películas protagonizadas por Bruce Willis en las que él es un policía de aquellos duros y mala cara, pero buena onda, siempre y cuando no seas el malo de la película o un mimo, jajaja.**


	11. Capitulo 8 - Una cita como ninguna

_**Capítulo 8 — Una cita como ninguna en la que si dos son compañía y tres son multitud, ¡¿catorce y medio qué son?!**_

—Vamos chicos… ustedes también quieren ir y saber que va a pasar, lo sé. —Mina miraba a cada uno de los que se reunían en la sala de la casa de su novio. —Trabajamos tanto para que ellos estén juntos… ¿y ahora no vamos a ver el fruto de nuestros arduos e incansables esfuerzos?

—Mina… amor, —Yaten intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su alocada y obstinada novia. —Entiende es su primera cita, no podemos ir e interrumpirlos.

—Si Mina, las citas son de dos no de doce. —La regañó Amy.

—Pero es que ellos no sabrán que estaremos allí. —Sonrió Mina malévolamente.

—¿Quieres que los espiemos? —Lita parecía horrorizada con la idea propuesta por su amiga. —¿Para esto nos has hecho venir a esta hora?

—¡¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza Mina?! —El grito/gruñido de Rei hizo que todos dieran un salto del susto. —No podemos hacer eso… a Serena le daría un infarto.

—Por otro lado… —Seiya parecía querer considerar la idea. —Suena muuuuy interesante.

—No podemos, no es correcto. —Dijo Taiki intentando zanjar el tema de una vez por todas.

—Aunque Seiya tiene razón, sería interesante. —Apoyó Andrew.

—Algo así como un experimento. —Dijo Nicolas pensativo, ganándose una mirada molesta de Rei. —Ver a ese par en su "hábitat" natural.

—Estamos hablando de personas, que por cierto son nuestros amigos y uno de ellos mi muy malhumorado hermano, no dos primates de *"Gorilas en la Niebla" —Dijo Ante. —Además si se llegaran a dar cuenta nos matan.

—Darien nos mataría, pero Serena… —Empezó a decir Nicolas.

—Sería la que cavaría el hoyo en donde esconderían nuestros cuerpos. —Terminó Amy.

—Seremos cuidadosos. —Dijo Mina. —Aprendimos mucho de espionaje con Serena, así que no habría problema, además deberíamos seguir poniendo nuestros conocimientos en práctica para no dejar que se oxiden ¿no creen?

Un coro de ¡NO! fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

—No necesitaba una respuesta en dolby surround. —Dijo Mina algo mosqueada. —Vamos chicos, hasta podemos ponerle nombre a la operación como hizo Serena, incluso podemos usar el nombre que sugirió Ante, "Tortolitos en la Niebla".

—Era "Gorilas en la niebla", y yo no sugerí nada. —Dijo Ante, —Ese es el nombre de…

—Sí, si, como sea se oye bonito. —Dijo Mina. —Así que ¿vienen conmigo o voy sola?

.

.

"Buenos días Serena, el día de hoy será soleado y perfecto, con probabilidades de muchos besos y acción en la alfombra… o eso esperamos" su voz interna le daba el detalle del clima y las expectativas del maravilloso día que tenía por delante.

Había pasado los últimos días planeando lo que ella llamaba la operación "Cita perfecta" con la ayuda de sus cuatro asesoras y mejores amigas. Claro que no había sido nada sencillo, Lita era una romántica, Amy era demasiado lógica e intelectual, Rei exageradamente perfeccionista y elegante y Mina… pues era Mina.

Mientras que Lita decía que lo mejor era un paseo de la mano en un lugar romántico en donde pudieran estar solos y declararse su amor, Amy sugería ir a una galería de arte o un museo para empezar una relación más madura, Rei opinaba que un almuerzo en un restaurante elegante le mostraría a Darien que Serena era sofisticada y Mina… era demasiado Mina… según ella lo que debía estar a la cabeza de su "lista de cosas para hacer" era terminar lo que empezaron en la alfombra y repetirlo una y otra y otra vez.

"_La práctica hace al maestro Sere. Si no como esperas tener seis hijos, te recuerdo que lo de la cigüeña es solo un cuento igual que lo de los repollos" _le había dicho Mina.

Así que luego de muchas ideas, discusiones, regaños de Rei e ideas XXX de Mina, la rubia tenía una idea más o menos clara de lo que ella y Darien harían.

Viéndose en el espejo examinó cuidadosamente su atuendo: vestido color crema con un estampado de rosas de color rosado suave, una cazadora de lona y unas converse rosa "linda, femenina y practica" se dijo a sí misma, ella quería que todo ese día fuera perfecto ya que era el comienzo de su "felices para siempre" con su príncipe Darien… eso claro si dejaba de soñar despierta y se apresuraba, ya que estaba segura de que se le había hecho tardísimo y sospechaba que su futuro esposo era fan de la puntualidad.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, pero al ir tan rápido al llegar al final de las escaleras, su mala suerte la volvió a alcanzar haciendo que se fuera de cara dándose un buen golpe.

—¡AUCH! —La golpeada rubia se estaba incorporando cuando vio un par de tenis frente a ella.

—Si así empiezas el día cabeza de bombón, no quiero ni imaginar cómo lo vas a terminar, creo que tu "Sherk" va a necesitar tener a mano el número de un hospital. —Su hermano le tendió la mano para que se levantara mientras se reía de su propio comentario.

—Cómprate una alcancía y ahórrate tus comentarios Haruka. —Le dijo la rubia fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras se arreglaba su vestido.

—Oye no es mi culpa que hoy te hayas levantado más torpe de lo habitual. —Dijo su hermano encogiéndose de hombros. Serena tenía una respuesta bastante mal sonante y nada apropiada para una dama en la punta de la lengua cuando su conciencia intervino "recuerda Serenita que dijimos que hoy sería un día maravilloso y perfecto, así que no dejes que el tarado de tu hermano te lo arruine, pon una sonrisita y sigue con lo planeado".

Así que esbozando una radiante sonrisa, Serena vio a su hermano con cara de niña buena.

—Gracias por tu preocupación hermanito… pero si llegara a tener algún tipo de accidente, estoy segura de que mi amado Darien cuidará de mí, él ya casi termina su carrera de medicina así que está más que capacitado para atender una emergencia… mmm… ojala que sea algo en lo que me tenga que dar respiración de boca a boca.

Dejando atrás a un Haruka con tic en el ojo izquierdo y la vena de la sien palpitándole, ella tomó su bolso para marcharse.

—¡Te juro que si Chiba te llega a tocar un solo cabello con intenciones nada santas e inocentes lo mato! —Sentenció el rubio, haciendo que su hermana se riera.

—Por favor Haruka… Darien es un caballero, nunca intentaría nada de tipo meterme mano…

Haruka respiró más tranquilo al oír eso, si era sincero Chiba realmente no le parecía taaan mal tipo.

Pero antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa, Serena volteo y sonriendo le dijo: —Pero yo no prometo no meterle mano a él… recuerda que tenemos que encargar seis hijos, adiós hermanito. —Y diciendo esto salió corriendo, mientras escuchaba a su hermano maldecir en voz alta y le gritaba que regresara en ese mismo instante.

.

.

Darien estaba nervioso, había llegado veinte minutos antes de lo acordado al "Crown", y cada cinco minutos miraba hacia la puerta esperando que la rubia entrara… aunque también a cada rato se decía que estaba cometiendo una locura de proporciones colosales "No seas gallina Chiba, si te acobardas y te vas, vas a pasar arrepintiéndote el resto de tu existencia porque dudo que Serena te perdone el dejarla plantada" le dijo su voz interna, mientras él intentaba concentrarse en el menú que tenía en las manos.

Andrew, Nic y Ante se habían pasado dándole lata todo el día anterior, por mensaje de texto, llamándolo y finalmente irrumpiendo en su habitación para seguir dándole un y mil consejos que solo consiguieron ponerlo más nervioso.

Su cabeza era un revoltijo de ideas, y él que presumía de ser el tipo de persona que cuando tomaba una decisión no cambiaba de idea… pues en ese momento no lo parecía. Si… había aceptado salir con Serena. Si… aceptaba que la rubia le gustaba mucho. Si… por algún motivo que escapaba a su lógica; sentía que ella debía ser suya. Eso sí, el cómo y por qué de todo eso aún no los conocía.

"Somos demasiado diferentes" se dijo por milésima vez, "los opuestos se atraen ¿no es cierto?" le dijo su conciencia. Darien ya no sabía que pensar, no era la primera vez que salía en una cita, pero no se podía concentrar en nada, ¡ni siquiera había sabido que ponerse ese día! Para su vergüenza tuvo que aceptar consejos, cortesía de Diamante, de cómo vestirse para salir en una cita con cabeza de chorlito.

Y los comentarios de Ante… "A mi Conejita le gusta esto", "Esa camisa no le va a gustar a mi Conejita" "Mi Conejita preferiría esta cazadora" ¡AAAAAHHHH! "Yo lo mato" se había dicho Darien millones de veces, mientras Ante le pasa prenda tras prenda hasta que quedo satisfecho con su atuendo, le fastidiaba que su hermano se tomara tantas confianzas con ella y que conociera todos los gustos de Serena, cuando él… ¿Qué sabía él de Serena realmente?...

Era extrovertida, perseverante y tenía un gran corazón de eso estaba seguro, además parecía confiar en todas y cada una de las personas que conocía. ¿Pero eso no era todo lo que ella era, verdad? El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que realmente quería conocer todo sobre ella: lo que la hacía feliz, lo que la entristecía, lo que le gustaba comer y lo que no, y cualquier otra cosa por más pequeña que fuera.

Pero era más fácil pensar que "quería" conocerla, a "atreverse" a conocerla realmente. Así que allí estaba él, frente a lo que consideraba el mayor reto de su vida, cuando…

—¿Deseas algo, guapo? ¿Ves algo que te guste? —Una voluptuosa mesera morena le sonreía con una abierta y descarada invitación.

—Dos porciones de pastel de chocolate, dos cafés, le gusto YO y también deseamos que te largues. —Serena estaba parada detrás de la mesera fulminándola con la mirada y con los brazos en las caderas, luego la rodeó, aprovechando darle un empujoncito para alejarla de él, y se sentó en su regazo para besarlo ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de la otra chica.

—Serena… —Dijo el pelinegro cuando rompieron el beso para poder respirar, estaba sorprendido por ese lado celoso que estaba empezando a descubrir en su pequeña rubia… y le gustaba, nunca nadie lo había celado "le han salido las garras a la pequeña conejita" le dijo su conciencia.

—Siento llegar tarde amor ¿no te hice esperar mucho, verdad? —Le sonrió ella con cariño, a lo que Darien solo pudo negar como un robot.

—Les traeré su orden en un momento. —La mesera se marchó luego de lanzarle una mirada de odio y resentimiento a la chica sentada en su regazo, la cual al notarlo le sacó la lengua, haciéndolo reír.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —Le pregunto Serena frunciendo el ceño y haciéndole un mohín.

—No conocía ese lado celoso tuyo y me parece gracioso que a una mirada venenosa le saques la lengua. —Le respondió él.

—¿Te ha molestado? —Darien se sorprendió de ver que ella en lugar de parecer molesta, estaba preocupada. —Sé que a veces no me comporto como debería pero… en mi defensa diré que ella empezó.

—¡No, claro que no me molesta! —respondió el pelinegro rápidamente. —Es solo que siempre eres tan diferente que creo que nunca voy a llegar a entenderte o conocerte por completo.

—No te preocupes cielo, tenemos toda la vida para entendernos y conocernos. —Dijo ella mientras le sonreía y se levantaba de su regazo para sentarse frente a él, pero Darien fue más rápido y tomándola de la cintura le hizo sentarse a su lado "mientras más cerca de mi mejor" pensó Darien.

—Tenía que dejarle claro a esa… mesera… que eres mi futuro esposo y padre de mis seis hijos. —Dijo su cabeza de chorlito sonrojándose.

—Lo noté… — "¿eso quiere decir que yo también puedo dejar claro que tu está conmigo y no estas disponible?" quiso preguntarle, pero prefirió esperar ya que aún no resolvía el problemita de como pedirle que saliera con él como su… novia.

"No pasaste por la tortura emocional de tu papi suegro para decirle que solo son amigos" le dijo su voz interna "así que piensa en algo Chiba, y más te vale que sea bonito y especial, ella ha movido cielo, mar y tierra por ti, así que tú no vas a hacer menos." terminó sentenciando su conciencia.

—Así que… ¿listo para la mejor cita de tu vida? —Le preguntó Serena.

—Vaya, una cabeza de chorlito optimista. —Sonrió él.

—Siempre. Y te recuerdo "Chiba" que saqué la nota perfecta en la clase malvada y que puedo privarte de ciertos privilegios que hasta ahora te he concedido—Le respondió ella mientras se hacía la ofendida.

—Jajajaja, eres muy fácil de molestar, además sé que tú no quieres quitarme esos "privilegios", sería autocastigarte. —Le dijo el sonriéndole de forma arrogante.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero así aprenderás a comportarte. —Respondió Serena feliz. —¿Cuánto aguantará mi príncipe sin unos besos sabor a chocolate?

—El sabor del chocolate es mi favorito. —Dijo Darien, viéndola a los ojos y recordando el sabor de los labios de la chica frente a él.

—Quizá si te portas bien, —Le dijo ella saboreando lentamente el pastel de chocolate que acababan de llevarles, provocando en él un calor que no tenía nada que ver con el clima o una repentina fiebre. —después te deje probar un poco de ese sabor que tanto te gusta. —Respondió una muy coqueta y sonriente rubia.

Darien sonrió, estaba seguro de que esa sería la mejor cita que hubiera tenido, sorprendido se dio cuenta de que no importando lo que hicieran, solo él hecho de estar allí sentado viendo a Serena sonreírle, ya era perfecto.

.

.

Desde el parque frente a la cafetería una rubia con lentes oscuros, ropa negra y unos binoculares los espiaba.

—Esto se va a poner bueno… —Sonreía Mina mientras guardaba su equipo de espionaje. Solo el ver la reacción de su amiga frente a la mesera ya prometía bastante.

—¡Eso amiga!, muéstrale a esa resbalosa y a todas las que se te crucen que ese hombre es tuyo. —Susurró Mina con entusiasmo al recordar como Serena le había puesto los puntos sobre las íes a la mesera para luego comerse a besos a Darien.

—Vaya Serena es celosa… ¡ven les dije que viniéramos antes!, por lentos nos perdimos de algo interesante. —Dijo Lita, haciendo que Mina se llevara un susto de muerte.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa Lita?! Casi me matas y dejas viudo a Yaten. Además no se suponía que no querías hacerle de espía en la cita de Serena y Darien. —Regaño Mina haciendo que Lita se sonrojara.

—Varios de nosotros no queríamos hacerlo, pero nos convencieron... por no decir obligaron. —Dijo Taiki.

Mina estaba sorprendida, allí rodeándola estaban sus nueve amigos, todos vestidos como ella… lo más camuflados posible para pasar desapercibidos.

—Estamos todos aquí amor, y nos apuntamos para espiar a ese par. —Le dijo Yaten mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—La operación "Tortolitos en la niebla" pondrá fin a nuestra curiosidad. —Dijo Ante, sacando sus binoculares y viendo hacia la cafetería.

—Solo esperemos que la curiosidad no nos mate como al gato. —Suspiro Rei.

.

.

Los pronósticos de la voz interna de Serena se estaban empezando a cumplir, su "desayuno de pastel" había sido perfecto "Eso si no contamos a la resbalosa, que intento quitarte a tu hombre", le dijo su conciencia. Aunque bueno ella no podía culpar a la población femenina del mundo por babear cada vez que veían a Darien. Con un sencillo jeans que le permitía a Serena una magnífica vista posterior (en especial cuando él se agachó a cambiar la llanta), una playera azul plomo que resaltaba sus músculos, unas botas estilo urbano y una cazadora de cuero café, era un bombón que estaba para comérselo "Pero solo yo lo disfrutaré" se dijo feliz.

—Bueno y ahora luego de comer pastel ¿A dónde vamos? —Le preguntó Darien mientras guardaba la canasta de picnic que Serena había llevado, haciendo que ella saliera de su ensoñación.

—Vamos al *Jardín Botánico Lewis Ginter. —Le dijo la rubia sonriendo, sin notar la expresión de preocupación de su amado.

—¿En… en serio? —Le preguntó su príncipe.

—Sí, es un lugar bellísimo, sé que te va a gustar. —Respondió ella sonriendo.

Al final había decidido que era una buena idea seguir el consejo de Lita y que mejor lugar que ese jardín, "día perfecto y romántico ¿Qué más se puede pedir?" se preguntaba Serena mientras su príncipe se ponía en marcha "Qué no se te vuelva a cruzar ninguna lagarta en el camino" le dijo su conciencia.

Tenía que demostrarle a su Darien que no era una cita de amigos o de compañeros de besos, que ella iba muy, pero muy en serio, ¿Pero cómo se le pide al hombre de tu vida que sea tu novio?, irónicamente ella se imaginaba pidiéndole al pelinegro que se casara con ella… pero pedirle que fuera su novio… pues era más complicado.

La rubia se sonrojó imaginándose el momento en que se lo pidiera "Ay Por favor Serena, ¿te sonrojas como colegiala al pensar en pedirle que sea tu novio luego de que casi se violan mutuamente en la alfombra de su cuarto y frente a toda su familia?" le dijo sarcásticamente su conciencia, consiguiendo que ella se pusiera aún más roja… pero no de la vergüenza precisamente.

—¿Estás bien, Sere? —Le preguntó Darien sacándola de su ensoñación.

—Sí, sí, claro que estoy bien… de hecho nunca he estado mejor. —Le contestó ella, poniéndose aún más roja al verse casi descubierta.

—Mmm, tu cara está roja ¿no tendrás fiebre? —Dijo el pelinegro, viéndola preocupado. "Fiebre no, calentura fijo" pensó ella.

Al llegar a un semáforo en rojo Darien se volteó hacia ella y le puso la mano en la frente, para comprobar que estuviera bien. Luego su mano descendió hacia su mejilla acariciándola, ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esa pequeña caricia de pronto se dio cuenta de que su gran amor le miraba los labios y luego su mirada la recorría por completo además de que sus ojos se habían oscurecido con algo muy parecido al deseo que ella sentía.

La respiración de Serena se hizo un poco más superficial cuando lo vio a los ojos "si no deja de verme así, voy a hacer que terminemos lo de la alfombra en este mismo momento" se dijo ella, despacio Darien se fue acercando a ella para besarla, la rubia cerró los ojos esperando ese tan ansiado beso, el cual necesitaba tanto como respirar.

—Darien… —Susurró, ofreciendo sus labios a él.

Cuando un bocinazo los sacó de su burbuja, haciendo que ambos se separaran de un salto, el semáforo había cambiado a verde y su momento romántico se había esfumado, dejando a una no muy feliz Serena a punto de gritar.

.

.

—Haru me dijiste que me llevarías a ver una película, no que perseguiríamos a Sere. —Le dijo enojado Sammy a su hermano mayor.

—Te lo compensaré después Sammy. Ahora te necesito para asegurarnos que a esa cabeza de bombón no se le suban las hormonas a la cabeza. —Respondió Haruka mientras veía como él carro en el que iban sus "presas" arrancaba y seguía.

—¿Cómo así?

—Te explico cuando seas grande.

Haruka casi se muere de un infarto cuando oyó a su hermanita decir que le "metería mano" a Chiba y lo peor de todo es que estaba seguro de que ella lo haría. Y mucho, pero mucho más malo que eso… era que de seguro Chiba no la iba a detener… es más, el pelinegro estaría más que encantado de que Serena hiciera eso.

—No mientras yo esté vivo —masculló el rubio.

Ya había interrumpido el beso que ese par se iba a dar mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo y no le importaba tener que seguirlos todo el día para asegurarse que su pequeña e inocente hermanita estuviera sana y salva de ese "Sherk" manos largas, aun cuando tuviera que obligar a su hermano pequeño a que lo ayudara a espirar.

—Sere, se va a enojar cuando se entere que estas siguiéndola. —Dijo su hermanito.

—"Estamos" Sammy, recuerda que los dos la "estamos" siguiendo. —Dijo él siguiendo al carro rojo en el que iban sus "presas".

—Yo solo soy un rehén y te advierto que no pretendo aguantar la furia de Serena, si nos descubre caes tu solito. —Lo amenazo su hermano viéndolo feo.

—Si caigo me llevo a Chiba conmigo. —Susurró el rubio.

.

.

Si Darien hubiera podido, le habría dicho al conductor de la camioneta negra detrás de ellos lo que pensaba de él por haber interrumpido su casi beso con Serena, "Pero eres un caballero y no vas a comportarte como un troglodita frente a tu conejita" le recordó su conciencia.

Él solo había querido comprobar que ella no tuviera fiebre, ya que su cara se había puesto un poco roja, pero en cuanto la vio a los ojos y rozó su piel, algo más fuerte que su preocupación como médico se había apoderado de él.

Y ella era tan receptiva a sus caricias, había sentido como ella se estremecía cuando la acarició en la mejilla, sus labios eran para el pelinegro una invitación a la que no se podía, ni quería negar… pero el semáforo en verde y el conductor desesperado lo habían arruinado, dejándolo insatisfecho "Y eso que era solo un beso, que si fuera algo más…" le dijo su conciencia.

Darien gruñó frustrado. Y como si la rubia supiera exactamente lo que él estaba pensando la oyó decirle: —No te preocupes amor, tendremos muchas más ocasiones para terminar ese maravilloso casi beso. —Le sonrió la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

Eso esperaba él.

Serena empezó a preguntarle muchas cosas para distraerlo. Que era lo que más le gustaba de su carrera, que especialidad seguiría, porque había decidido ser médico, que era lo que más le gustaba hacer, si tenía un escritor favorito, que música prefería y muchas cosas más y escuchaba atentamente a sus respuestas.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una chica se preocupaba por saber tanto sobre él?" se preguntó, la verdad era que no creía que alguien, fuera de su familia y sus dos mejores amigos, se hubiera interesado tanto en él… Ni siquiera Neherenia.

"_Si vas a empezar una relación con Serena, debes contarle sobre Neherenia y todo lo que sucedió con ella, eso te marcó hijo y si realmente quieres tener algo serio con ella, díselo". _Ese había sido el consejo de su padre, pero ahora estaba la cuestión de cómo contárselo, de si ella querría escucharlo y si después de saber todo querría seguir junto a alguien como él.

Pensando en eso estaba, cuando se oyó un "plop" y el carro se salió un poco del camino, consiguiendo que él se detuviera.

—No puede ser… una llanta se ha pinchado. —Se quejó el pelinegro, "vaya suertecita la tuya compañero… primero el beso y ahora la llanta, ¿Qué sigue, que caiga un meteorito?" le dijo su voz interna.

—No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura de que arreglaremos este pequeño desperfecto en un segundo. —Le dijo Serena abriendo la puerta y bajándose.

—Yo cambiaré la llanta, no voy a dejar que tú lo hagas. —Dijo Darien bajando del carro tras ella.

—¿Sigues creyendo que las chicas no podemos hacer algo tan sencillo como cambiar una llanta? —Le pregunto la rubia cruzando los brazos.

—No es eso, pero es nuestra primera cita y no voy a dejar que hagas un trabajo pesado como ese.

—Amor… que lindo eres. —Dijo ella mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo besaba, terminando lo que habían empezado en el carro, Darien no sabía porque cada vez que se besaban era como una explosión de electricidad entre los dos.

—¡CONSÍGANSE UNA HABITACIÓN! —Pasó gritando alguien desde un carro.

"Que buena idea, la mejor que he escuchado" pensó el pelinegro, mientras se separaba de su conejita para ponerse a cambiar la llanta.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que la rubia se alejaba del carro y se acercaba a la esquina de la calle, mientras veía de un lado a otro.

—No se atrevería… —La escuchó susurrar mientras volvía.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó Darien, mientras buscaba que era lo que había llamado su atención.

—Nada, es solo que vi pasar un Mercedes Benz GL450 negro que me hizo creer por un momento que a Haruka se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de seguirnos.

El pelinegro no sabía que le sorprendía más: que la rubia supiera tanto de carros o la idea de que el hermano de esta los estuviera siguiendo.

—¿Tu hermano? ¿Por qué haría eso? —Preguntó el extrañado "para nada bueno de seguro" le dijo su conciencia.

—Bueno… puede ser… que para molestarlo… yo… le haya dado a entender… que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad… me aprovecharía de ti. —Dijo Serena mientras se miraba las manos y se ruborizaba.

—JAJAJAJA, ¿En serio le dijiste eso? —La sorpresa de lo que había dicho la rubia le hizo reír, al imaginar la cara de Haruka Tsukino, eso sí; por suerte se lo dijo a su hermano y no a su papá… porque si este hubiera escuchado eso, definitivamente él ya sería hombre muerto.

—Solo fue una bromita, pero Haru se toma las cosas muy en serio. —Dijo ella.

—Yo no me quejo; es más me apunto, —Dijo el riendo al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella. —Por eso no te preocupes. —Fue la respuesta del pelinegro a la broma que ella le había dicho a su hermano, y lo decía totalmente en serio "No hay que decepcionar a la dama" le dijo su conciencia "Hay que darle lo que pide ¿no?".

—¡¿En serio?! —La cara de incredulidad de Serena era única.

—¿Tú que crees? —Le dijo él guiñándole el ojo, para luego seguir cambiando la llanta.

La escuchó reír y sintió como ella se le acercaba para luego susurrarle al oído.

—Luego no te quejes amor… si te tomo la palabra.

.

.

Desde una vieja y algo destartalada Van, Rei veía a Darien y Serena hablando mientras él cambiaba una llanta.

—Vaya momento para pinchar llanta. —Dijo Nicolas negando con la cabeza. —¿Así o más salado nuestro amigo?

—Creo que Serena ya se dio cuenta de que alguien los sigue. —Dijo Rei al notar que su amiga miraba para todos lados como buscando algo.

—Claro que no, además Serena no conoce la destartalada *"máquina del misterio" que el hermano de Lita se acaba de conseguir. —Dijo Mina.

—Quizá no reconozca la camioneta de Neflyte… pero de seguro que sí reconoce el carro de su papá. —Dijo Lita señalando el Mercedes negro que estaba estacionado cerca de ellos.

Todos se acercaron para ver el carro que Lita señalaba, se podían distinguir dos figuras en el carro. Decidida a que no le arruinaran la operación de espionaje, Mina se bajó de la camioneta, escondiéndose detrás de otros carros al estilo ninja para acercarse hasta donde estaban los otros curiosos, mientras sus amigos le hacían señas para que volviera.

Al llegar a este toco el vidrio, haciendo que Haruka bajara el vidrio.

—¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí? —Le preguntó enojada a los chicos en el carro.

—Seguir a mi hermana, obviamente. —Respondió el rubio.

—Yo estoy aquí contra mi voluntad, soy un rehén del loco que conduce. —Dijo Sammy señalando a Haruka.

—Pues ya se pueden ir a su casa, porque casi echan a perder la operación "Tortolitos en la niebla", Sere casi los descubre. —Dijo la rubia molesta.

—¿La operación que? —Se rio Sammy

—"Tortolitos en la niebla", la he planeado para poder ver la primera cita de Serena y Darien, y si ustedes comprometen la misión, les va a ir feo. —Dijo Mina.

—Oye Mina Bond, —Se escuchó en una radio que llevaba Mina en el bolsillo. —Los tortolitos están a punto de volar, repito los tortolitos están a punto de volar. —Le dijo la voz de Ante.

—Aquí Mina Bond, *10-04, repito 10-04. Seguiré a los objetivos en el carro de Haruka, no los pierdan de vista, cambio y fuera. —Respondió ella abriendo la puerta de atrás y metiéndose en el carro de un sorprendido Haruka y un divertido Sammy.

—Rápido, sigue a ese carro. —Dijo señalando hacia donde se alejaba el carro de Darien. —Siempre quise decir eso. —Le sonrió a Haruka.

—¿Te tomas muy en serio lo del espionaje verdad? —Pregunto el rubio a Mina quien solo asintió. Suspirando, Haruka arrancó para seguir a la camioneta que ya se les adelantaba para ir más cerca del Camaro rojo.

—Retiro lo dicho Haru, me apunto para espiar a Sere, siempre y cuando Mina sea la que lo organice. —Dijo Sammy sonriendo.

.

.

Serena se felicitaba a sí misma, mientras su príncipe estacionaba, por haber escogido un lugar tan bello para su primera cita. Luego de que él la ayudara a bajar del carro y tomara la cesta del picnic, se dirigieron a la entrada de jardín.

—¿Te gusta el lugar? —Preguntó ella ilusionada.

—Si claro es muy… bonito. —Dijo Darien, mientras hacía cara de "ni modo" y guardaba un pañuelo en su cazadora, pero ella no le puso mucha atención a ese detalle.

—Es un lugar hermoso, hay una colección de diferentes clases de orquídeas, un mariposario, y muchísimas plantas bellísimas repartidas en diferentes invernaderos. —Le contaba ella feliz.

"Sería el lugar perfecto para una boda en primavera" se dijo Serena, imaginándose a ella en un precioso vestido blanco, mientras caminaba hacia su Darien quien llevaba un esmoquin negro hecho a la medida y en el cual se veía guapísimo, mientras sus familias y amigos les sonreían en medio de un maravilloso jardín.

—Mmm, ¿estás segura que este es el lugar al que querías venir? —Pregunto el pelinegro.

—Claro amor, este es un lugar bello y romántico. —Dijo la rubia con ojos soñadores.

Darien lanzó un suspiro resignado el cual pasó completamente desapercibido para Serena, y así se dirigieron a la casa principal, lentamente, mientras la rubia se colgaba del brazo de su amado príncipe.

La rubia lo guio por toda la primera exhibición de flores. Cuando iban caminando de la mano ella le iba contando todo lo que sabía sobre esa exposición… luego de una exhaustiva investigación en internet, claro, mientras su amado le sonreía y le preguntaba más cosas.

Cada cierto tiempo Darien estornudaba, al principio no era tanto, así que Serena no se preocupó mucho. Pero para cuando iban por el tercer invernadero, ella se dio cuenta de que los estornudos del pelinegro eran muy seguidos y que su nariz se había puesto un poco roja.

"¿Un poco?, tu chico le está haciendo competencia a Rudolph el reno o se trajo una nariz de payaso" le dijo su vocecita interna.

Temiendo que fuera lo que se estaba imaginando, decidió preguntarle.

—Mmmm, cariño ¿no serás alérgico al polen, verdad?

Al ver la cara de sorpresa y culpabilidad de Darien, la rubia se sintió como una tonta. "Para la próxima vez, antes de planear la cita en un jardín botánico recuerda que es alérgico al polen." Le dijo su conciencia.

"Adiós boda en un jardín" se dijo Serena.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te conté a dónde iríamos?

—Podque padeciaz buy fediz. —Respondió Darien.

Ahogando un quejido y suprimiendo una pataleta, Serena tomó de la mano a su futuro esposo y padre de sus seis hijos y lo sacó rápidamente del invernadero, llevándolo a unas bancas cerca de una fuente.

—Espérame aquí. —Le dijo.

—¿Adode vaz? —Preguntó él.

—Tú espérame aquí, iré a conseguir algo para tu alergia.

El pelinegro quiso decir algo pero ella no lo dejo, le dio un beso en la frente mientras le pedía disculpas.

—Lo siento cielo, debí preguntarte antes si querías venir aquí. —Y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta para buscar una enfermería o un puesto de primeros auxilios que tuvieran algún antihistamínico para su pobre y mocoso futuro esposo.

—Tonta, tonta, tonta. —Se decía la rubia una y otra vez mientras caminaba por el jardín en busca de la cura para la alergia de Darien. "Vaya forma de conquistar a tu casi novio y/o esposo… matándolo de un *choque anafiláctico" le dijo su conciencia, haciendo que ella gruñera y escondiera la cara entre las manos.

.

.

Sentado en la banca Darien miraba hacia el cielo, nunca pensó que su cabeza de chorlito lo llevaría a un jardín botánico, y ella se miraba tan feliz cuando le contó a donde irían que él no tuvo corazón para decirle que no… gran error. Ahora parecía Dumbo, o sea, todo mocoso.

"Bravo Darien, estornuda sobre tu casi novia todo el tiempo, que lindo que te vea moqueando como loco" se burló su voz interna.

—Bandázdico. —Se dijo. —Ahoda si ge le vaz a gustad bucho, de segudo de ve suped sesy. —Se quejó él.

Primero le interrumpían el beso, luego se pinchaba la llanta de su carro y ahora mucho más malo que lo anterior; su alergia se ponía peor que nunca, definitivamente el universo conspiraba contra él para arruinarle el día y espantar a su rubia, no la culparía si salía huyendo de allí.

Estaba pensando en las posibilidades que existían de que su conejita saliera huyendo cuando noto un movimiento a su derecha que le llamó la atención. No sabía si por la alergia estaba alucinando o qué, pero podría jurar que acababa de ver a Andrew y a Yaten… vestidos estilo militar o sea de camuflaje.

Negando con la cabeza se recostó un poco en la banca, era imposible que sus amigos estuvieran allí en especial porque Andrew había tenido que salir ese fin de semana a ver a su abuela que estaba enferma.

Y de los hermanos Kou… pues no tenía ni idea de que estaban haciendo pero sería demasiada coincidencia que uno de ellos estuviera en ese mismo lugar que él y Serena ¿no?

En ese momento vio cómo Serena corría hacia él, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el sol y sus largas coletas se movían libremente tras ella, mientras su vestido flotaba a su alrededor, varios hombres que estaban allí cerca volteaban a ver a la rubia con algo más que admiración y le provocaban en el ganas de decirles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos y dejaran de babear por lo que era suyo, solo para dejarles claro que ella estaba con él.

—Amor… te… conseguí… medicina… para… que… te… sientas… mejor. —Dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—gadziaz. —Respondió él sintiéndose como un tonto por hablar así. —Pedona ed aduinad da cida. —Se disculpó.

—Claro que no la arruinaste cielo, yo debí consultar contigo antes los planes para hoy, quería darte una sorpresa y pasar un lindo día y no me salió.

—Ve gusda estad condigo. —Dijo Darien, tomando la medicina y una botella de agua que le ofrecía la rubia.

—¿Crees que nuestros seis hijos sean alérgicos? —Preguntó de repente ella preocupada. —De ser así, tengo que tener cuidado de no llevarlos a lugares donde se puedan enfermar, como tú —Dijo ella más para sí misma que para él.

Darien casi se ahoga con el agua y las pastillas al oírla decir eso. Aun guardaba el poema que ella le había escrito y en donde mencionó a sus "hijos" por primera vez, y recordaba todas las veces que le había dicho que quería tener seis hijos. Había creído que era broma, pero se empezaba a dar cuenta de que para Serena era algo serio, que no lo decía solo porque sí.

—¿Estás bien?, creo que mejor deberíamos irnos, no quiero que te enfermes más. —Dijo ella preocupada al ver que él casi se ahogaba de la tos.

Su imaginación le mostró una imagen de ella frente a él, sonriéndole como siempre hacía, mientras acariciaba su vientre en el cual estaba creciendo su hijo, un hijo de los dos. Y al imaginarse eso Darien se preguntó porque esa imagen ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto, él se había dicho una vez que no habría hijos ni con ella, ni con nadie.

Pero en ese momento ese pensamiento estaba tomando forma y fuerza en su mente y una parte de él no podía esperar para que eso sucediera, aunque no sabía que tan grande o tan pequeña era esa parte.

—Edta bien, no de preodupez, ya se ve pazadá da adegia, ziempe y duando no ve acedge al invednadedo oda vez. —Dijo él sonriendo.

Serena le sonrió y le dijo.

—trato hecho.

De pronto Darien volvió a notar un movimiento a su derecha que venía desde un árbol. Esta vez sí estaba más que seguro de que los estaban observando y si no se equivocaba eran sus queridos y próximamente muertos amigos.

¿Cómo podían haberlos seguidos doce personas y no haberlo notado antes?, su única respuesta era que Serena les había enseñado muy bien cómo ser espías.

—¿Recueddaz ge ve dijizde ge geiaz ge du hedbado noz zegía?

—Sí

—geo ge deniaz dazón. —Le dijo Darien.

—Ese Haruka… —Serena parecía estar pensando en una forma de tortura lenta y dolorosa para su hermano, antes de matarlo.

—Do ezda zodo, doz debaz ezdan gon ed.

—Yo los…

—No de edogez, dengo uda idea. —Sonrió él. —Digebé da codiende.

.

.

Detrás de unos arbustos y unos árboles doce personas se escondían mientras observaban a la pareja caminar mientras reían y hablaban.

Haruka, Seiya, Ante, Andrew y Nicolas se reían abiertamente aunque intentando mantener las risas lo más bajo que podían, mientras los demás se aguantaban la risa.

—¿Cómo se le ocurrió a mi Conejita traer a mi alérgico hermano a un jardín? —Preguntó Ante secándose las lágrimas.

—Creo que eso fue mi idea. —Dijo una apenada Lita.

—¿tu idea? —Preguntó Andrew.

—Lita dijo que sería romántico que fueran a un parque o un jardín para estar tranquilos y solos. —Respondió Amy sonriendo.

—¿Solos?, eso sí que no. —Dijo Haruka dejando de reír al instante.

—Oye hermano celoso, por si no te has dado cuenta tienen a bastantes personas a su alrededor. —Dijo Nicolas señalando a las parejas y familias que paseaban por allí. —Eso sin contar a los doce y medio presentes que los siguen.

—¿doce y medio? —Preguntó Ante extrañado.

—El enano solo cuenta como medio. —Dijo Yaten.

—¡Oigan! —Dijo Sammy molesto, colgando de una rama como mono.

Todos asintieron, ante la afirmación de Yaten.

—Aunque yo sigo insistiendo en que nos van a descubrir. —Dijo Sammy desde su posición para tener mejor vista.

—No eches la sal enano. —Dijo Seiya. —Si nos descubren estaremos en problemas.

—Yo no, soy solo un inocente niño a quien sacaron por medio de engaños de su casa y al cual tienen como rehén al que obligan despiadadamente a ser espía contra su voluntad. —Respondió Sammy.

—¿Lo dramático es de familia, verdad? —Preguntó Andrew al escuchar la respuesta del hermano menor de Serena.

En ese momento vieron como los "tortolitos", o "presas" para Haruka, se dirigían hacia el área en donde se podían sentar los visitantes para comer al aire libre.

Los siguieron hasta un lugar más apartado de las demás personas en donde estaban solo ellos dos y luego de colocarse en un nuevo lugar estratégico se pusieron a observar como ponían una manta en el suelo y como Serena empezaba a sacar la comida de una cesta, mientras hablaba con Darien.

—Llevan media hora comiendo y riéndose, esto no es muy entretenido ¿saben? Yo esperaba algo más… emocionante, además como se está nublando de seguro se marcharan pronto. —Dijo Mina.

—¡Miren!—Dijo de pronto Taiki.

El grupo se juntó para ver el motivo de la sorpresa del castaño, y se encontraron con los "tortolitos" comiéndose a besos. Y parecía que a cada momento el beso se volvía más y más intenso.

Amy se acercó a Sammy y le tapó los ojos para que no viera.

—Puaj. —Dijo el niño. —Parece que se quisieran succionar el uno al otro.

—Eso dices ahora… espera a que crezcas y ya me contaras. —Dijo Nic.

—Oh, Oh. —Dijo Rei, mientras se ponía algo pálida y volteaba a ver a Haruka algo asustada.

Darien había hecho que Serena se recostara sobre la manta y él estaba encima de ella besándola como si en eso se le fuera la vida, mientras la rubia se aferraba a él como si fuera una enredadera.

—¡ESO SI QUE NO! —Rugió Haruka, saliendo de su escondite.

—Aquí va a correr sangre. —Dijo Yaten, mientras todos salían detrás del rubio para intentar impedir un "Dariencidio".

.

.

Cuando Darien le había dicho que su "hermano" y sus "amigos" los estaban siguiendo, estuvo a punto de ir a donde estaban ellos y decirles lo que pensaba de su "gran idea" de espionaje además de indicarles por donde se podían meter esa y cualquier otra idea parecida.

Pero Darien le propuso que era más divertido darles una lección. Así que mientras caminaban hacía el área de picnic su príncipe le había explicado lo que harían, comerían tranquilos como si aún no supieran que eran observados, reirían, charlarían, etc, etc.

Para luego mostrarles lo que habían ido a ver, con todo lujo de detalles, antes de hacerles ver que ellos ya sabían que estaban allí.

—¿Estás seguro de que aún nos siguen? —Preguntó la rubia.

—Clado. —Le sonrió él.

Llegaron a un lugar apartado de las demás personas y se pusieron a preparar el almuerzo. Por suerte para Darien luego de un rato la medicina hacia efecto, su nariz ya no estaba roja y volvía a hablar normal.

—Ya verás la sorpresa que se llevaran esa bola de curiosos.

—¿Así qué, cual es la sorpresa que propones amor? —Le preguntó ella mientras le daba a probar un poco de pastel de chocolate que ella había hecho.

—Bueno, tú le dijiste a tu hermano que no prometías portarte bien… —Dijo el pelinegro.

Serena no pudo evitar estremecerse al darse cuenta de lo que su Darien quería decir, "¡SI! hoy si se me hizo, aunque sea de a mentiritas" se dijo ella mientras saltaba internamente de felicidad.

—¿Señor Chiba, está sugiriéndome que me aproveche de usted? —Le preguntó ella mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa pícara.

—En efecto señorita Tsukino, siempre y cuando me deje hacer lo mismo con usted. —Le dijo Darien.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de los chicos. —Dijo Serena riendo.

—Pues yo ya quiero probar ese sabor a chocolate que me prometiste. —Dijo él mientras tomaba su mano para besársela.

—Cuando quieras Darien, tú sabes que yo soy solo tuya, te amo. —Le dijo Serena.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Preguntó de pronto su príncipe.

—¿Hacer qué, amor?

—Decir que me amas… es solo que me pregunto ¿Por qué me amas? ¿Por qué yo y no otro?

Serena estaba sorprendida de que hasta ese momento él le preguntara eso, siempre había creído que se lo preguntaría antes.

—Bueno, la primera vez que te vi tuve una sensación de haber encontrado mi hogar, en cuanto vi tus ojos supe que tú eras el indicado, el único. Mi abuela suele decir que el amor verdadero y el amor a primera vista existen. Y cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que era cierto, estar contigo me hace sentir completa, amo al Darien gruñón que me regaña cuando no estudio, al Darien que se burla de mi diciéndome cabeza de chorlito, al Darien que acepta mis regalos y locuras a pesar de los destrozos que hago, al Darien que vino a un jardín botánico aun cuando es alérgico solo para hacerme feliz. Te amo, porque sé que sin ti mi mundo no está completo, porque a pesar de todo lo que te haya sucedido antes me dejas estar a tu lado para volver a enseñarte que el amor es real, a pesar de haber sido medio acosadora al principio.

—Yo no sé cómo debo corresponderte, pero siento que sin ti estoy vacío.

—Solamente déjame amarte, lo demás se dará poco a poco, ya verás.

—¿Y si no sucede nada? ¿Si no llego a sentir nada? —Le preguntó el pelinegro preocupado.

—Recuerda que soy una optimista. —Sonrió Serena. —Sé que me amaras.

—Quiero hacerlo, quiero amarte. —Le dijo Darien, mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla.

En cuanto la besó el corazón de Serena se desbocó, las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban como locas y su piel se había vuelto hipersensible. Darien la tentaba con pequeños besos, y poco a poco sus besos se fueron convirtiendo en un ataque completo hacia ella.

Sin pedirle permiso su lengua se abrió paso en el interior de su boca, iniciando una batalla entre los dos por el control del beso. Las manos de Serena simplemente no podían estar quietas, recorrían la espalda de Darien y se aferraban a su cuello para acercarlo más, acariciaba el cabello del pelinegro el cual era suave como la seda en sus dedos.

Las manos de Darien la recorrían suavemente, él había hecho que ella se recostara en la manta, mientras se colocaba encima de ella, apenas y se separaban para recuperar el aliento y seguían besándose.

Las manos de Darien rozaron sus senos haciendo que estos se sintieran pesados y que sus pezones se endurecieran.

Serena no recordaba nada, lo único que pensaba era cuanto amaba al hombre que estaba con ella y rogaba porque él le permitiera mostrarle lo que era el amor verdadero.

—Serena, ¿quieres… —Empezó a decir su amado príncipe, cuando alguien lo lanzó lejos de ella.

—¡ESTAS MUERTO CHIBA! —escuchó gritar a su hermano.

"Van a rodar cabezas" pensó Serena enfadada, mientras se levantaba para enfrentar al metiche de Haruka.

.

.

Darien había estado en el cielo mientras besaba a Serena, estaba a punto de pedirle que fuera su novia, cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la camisa y lo lanzaba hacia atrás.

El golpe que se llevó al aterrizar lo dejó bastante aturdido "¿Qué diablos…?" se preguntó mientras se sentaba.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí Haruka?! —Oyó que la rubia preguntaba.

—¡¿Cómo que qué?! —Dijo el rubio furioso. —Estoy evitando que se te vaya la mano con "este". —respondió señalando a Darien.

Levantándose del suelo, el pelinegro decidió enfrentarse al enojado hermano de Serena, una cosa es que fuera celoso con su hermana pequeña y otra muy diferente es que llegara al extremo de perseguirlos en su primera cita, al principio le había parecido gracioso... pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era decirle al rubio que se dejara de meter entre Serena y él.

—Oye, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —le pregunto Darien molesto.

—Evitando que te aproveches de mí hermana.

—¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando Haruka Tsukino? —dijo la rubia. —Darien y yo solo nos estábamos besando… ¡y tu vienes y te comportas como un idiota!, no te voy a perdonar nunca que arruinaras mi primera cita con mi príncipe.

—¡Eso no es un príncipe, es un sapo! —Y diciendo esto se volteó para lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara del pelinegro, que aun cuando fue tomado por sorpresa se pudo quitar el golpe por muy poco.

"Bien… si guerra quiere, guerra tendrá" se dijo Darien dejándose ir sobre Haruka al mismo tiempo que el rubio se lanzaba contra él.

Los puñetazos volaban de un lado a otro, mientras el pelinegro oía a su princesa gritar que se detuvieran y amenazaba a su hermano, a la voz de Serena se unieron otras voces intentando separarlos, pero Haruka no se detenía, Darien sintió como le dio justo en la nariz y probó el sabor de su propia sangre, aunque él no se quedó atrás y le dio un buen derechazo al rubio en la mandíbula, haciendo que este se cayera y de paso se lo llevara a él al suelo.

—¡Confié en ti Chiba, no puedo creer que te comportes de esa forma con mi hermanita! —Le gritó Haruka mientras se levantaba, para seguir la pelea.

De un salto Darien se puso de pie, no se iba a dejar vencer por su "cuñado".

—Si tú crees que yo le faltaría el respeto a Serena o que ella dejaría que yo la tratara de esa forma es que estás loco. —Le dijo el pelinegro furioso.

—Ya cálmense, se están comportando como tontos los dos y además están asustando a Sammy. —Dijo Andrew intentando separarlos con la ayuda de los otros cinco chicos, los cuales fueron completamente ignorados por Haruka quien se lanzó contra Darien otra vez.

Darien se hizo a un lado dejando que el rubio cayera y volteo a ver al grupo de chicas que los observaba asustadas, entre ellas estaba un niño como de ocho años el cual miraba la pelea con sorpresa y bastante miedo, era seguro que nunca había visto a su hermano mayor o a cualquier otro peleando de verdad.

Haruka se volvió a levantar y Darien estaba seguro que querría seguir la pelea, cuando vio que Serena acercaba y se ponía entre los dos.

—Te has comportado de una forma horrible Haru… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Lo que te dije era broma, y aun cuando no fuera así no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida, ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones, y además no te importó arrastrar a Sammy contigo y que ahora te vea comportarte de esta forma.

El rubio parecía sorprendido con lo que le estaba diciendo su hermana, parecía que hasta en ese momento se daba cuenta de que su comportamiento había sido horrible y definitivamente había sobre exagerado las cosas.

El pelinegro notó que ella estaba tan enfadada que parecía a punto de estallar, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas de frustración no derramadas mientras miraba al rubio frente a ellos.

—Vete Haruka, es lo mejor. —Dijo Darien abrazando a su princesa por la espalda.

—Yo no… —Parecía que se iba a oponer a lo que él le acababa de pedir, pero bajando la cabeza fue hacia el grupo y tomo a su hermano pequeño por el hombro haciendo que este se diera la vuelta y se marchara con él.

—Ya vieron lo que querían así que márchense. —Dijo Serena a los demás mientras se volteaba a abrazar a Darien y escondía su cara en el pecho del pelinegro.

—Lo sentimos Sere, no creímos que las cosas se fueran a poner así, nosotros solo queríamos… —Empezó a decir Seiya.

—¡Váyanse! —Volvió a decir la rubia.

El grupo se alejó rápidamente del lugar, volteando a verlos de vez en cuando, Darien esperaba que su "hermanito" fuera lo suficientemente listo como para no regresar a su casa ese día, porque si lo hacía él le daría su merecido, y esta vez no estaban sus padres para salvarlo como otras veces ya que se habían ido de viaje el fin de semana.

Se quedaron allí abrazándose cuando de pronto una gota de agua cayó sobre la nariz de Darien, "ay no, ahora esto no" rogó el pelinegro interiormente. Pero como se temía la lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos. Y no una llovizna, no… era una tormenta con todas las letras.

—Serena, princesa… tenemos que irnos. —Le dijo él suavemente, de pronto sintió como la rubia empezaba a sacudirse suavemente y sus sollozos llenaron el lugar.

Y eso sí que no lo iba a permitir Darien. No iba a permitir que nadie, ni nada hicieran llorar a su Conejita…

—Cuando vea a tu hermano, le voy a dejar un par de cosas bien claras, él no se puede meter cuando y como quiera, le voy a poner un alto. —Dijo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a la rubia.

—Lo siento Darien, lo siento tanto… lo único que hago es darte problemas. —Le respondió Serena apartándose de él y echándose a correr dejándolo solo.

.

.

La lluvia mojaba completamente a Serena pero a ella no le importaba, las personas que se protegían en las puertas de los invernaderos la veían extrañados ya que ella corría como si escapara de un asesino en serie.

—Y hasta aquí llegó mi "felices para siempre" —Se lamentó, su hermano había arruinado su relación con Darien aun antes de que esta empezara. Estaba segura de que su príncipe creería que su familia estaba loca por la forma en la que se comportaban.

Deteniéndose en la entrada, buscó con la vista algún taxi que la pudiera llevar a su casa para esconderse en su habitación por los siguientes veinte años más o menos. Cuando de pronto alguien la agarró del brazo.

—No te vayas así Serena… —Escuchó que le decía Darien. —Yo… yo te llevo.

"Fantástico" pensó ella "Ahora de seguro me tiene lastima por mi ataque histérico de llanto". Obedientemente se dejó llevar por el pelinegro hacia donde estaba su carro y cuando él le abrió la puerta se metió sin decir una sola palabra, ni verlo a la cara, no se atrevía.

La lluvia siguió cayendo con fuerza mientras el pelinegro conducía. La rubia se dio cuenta de que no quería regresar a su casa porque si lo hacía de seguro Haruka ya estaría allí y aun no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo sin provocar la tercera guerra mundial o cometer un asesinato, pero tampoco podía ir a la casa de uno de sus amigos ya que en ese momento lo último que le apetecía hacer era verlos.

—¿Puedes dejarme en el parque cerca de mi casa? —Preguntó ella en un susurró.

—¿El parque? —Darien parecía curioso ante su petición.

—Sí, no quiero ir a casa en este momento y tampoco puedo ir a la casa de alguno de los chicos.

Su "ex" príncipe no respondió, pero ella vio como apretaba los labios molesto y las manos hacían lo mismo con el volante hasta tener los nudillos blancos.

El resto del camino ninguno de los dos habló, Serena lloraba en silencio y lo más disimuladamente posible, ya no sabía si era de tristeza por el fracaso de su primera y última cita con Darien o si era por la rabia que le había provocado Haruka y sus estupideces.

Cuando el carro se detuvo ella murmuró un gracias y se dispuso a bajar, pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el parque cerca de su casa… estaba frente a la casa de Darien.

—¿Porqué…? —empezó a preguntar.

—Entra, está lloviendo y no te voy a dejar sola en un parque cuando está a punto de anochecer. —Respondió él.

A Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Darien estaba molesto, ella lo notaba; pero aun así él se la había llevado a su casa para que no estuviera sola en la oscuridad… era un caballero y por culpa de su hermano él ya no querría estar con ella.

.

.

Si hubiera tenido algo con que descargar su enojo, como una bolsa de boxeo, Darien estaba seguro de que ya la habría hecho pedazos.

Durante todo el camino su Serena había estado llorando y él lo había notado aun cuando ella hizo hasta lo imposible para ocultarlo, el día que ella de seguro preparó con cuidado y amor se había arruinado por culpa de Haruka y los demás.

Era cierto que en cada actividad que hicieron tuvieron algún contratiempo… pero esas se hubieran convertido en anécdotas graciosas para recordar después, pero lo que hizo su hermano al final la lastimó mucho. La desconfianza de este le dolió y a Darien no le gustaba que ella se sintiera triste.

Encendió las luces de la sala para que pudieran ver mejor y no terminara alguno de los dos tropezándose, al voltearse la vio parada en el marco de la puerta con la cabeza gacha y completamente mojada.

—Creo que lo mejor es que te seques, no te puedes quedar así o te enfermaras... otra vez.

—No te preocupes estoy bien, además debería irme a casa no quiero que tus padres vengan y me vean así. —Respondió la rubia sin verlo.

—Mis padres están de viaje por el fin de semana. —Dijo él para tranquilizarla, a lo que ella solo asintió y se abrazó a sí misma, mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Cansado de verla tan preocupada y triste el pelinegro se acercó a ella y la abrazó. En cuanto lo hizo sintió como ella empezaba a llorar y a repetir una y otra vez "lo siento tanto".

—No tienes por qué disculparte, lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa. —Dijo Darien acariciándole el cabello.

—Pero mira cómo te ha dejado Haruka. —Dijo ella. —Te ha golpeado en la cara; tienes la ceja lastimada y estoy segura de que tu ojo se pondrá morado.

La preocupación en los ojos de su Conejita era evidente y él quería tranquilizarla, quería abrazarla y decirle… convencerla de que todo estaría bien. Deseaba que ella volviera a sonreír, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

—Quizá si estoy muy lastimado, pueda encontrar a una enfermera que me cuide.

La cara de sorpresa y la llamarada de celos que notó en Serena lo hizo sonreír.

—Entonces será mejor que me vaya así tú y tu "enfermera" pueden ponerse cómodos. — Le respondió ella, quien obviamente no había entendido su indirecta.

—Yo estaba pensando en una linda enfermera de coletas rubias y ojos celestes. —Le susurró el pelinegro al oído, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

—¿YO?...

—¿Conoces a alguien más con esas características? —Preguntó Darien alzando la ceja.

—Bueno… si peináramos a Mina como yo, pues… aunque sus ojos son azules no celestes… —Empezó a decir la rubia dudosa.

—Serena…

—¿Si? —Preguntó su Conejita inocentemente.

—Deja de bromear y bésame. —Y diciendo esto le dio la vuelta y la besó.

Besarla era lo que había deseado Darien durante el recorrido hasta su casa, detener sus lágrimas con sus besos, recorrer su piel con la misma libertad que las gotas de agua que se deslizaban hasta perderse en su escote, soltar su cabello para acariciarlo como quería, abrazarla para asegurarle que no se alejaría de ella no importando que tuviera que aguantar cien rounds seguidos con el tarado de su hermano.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo… el deseo que sentía por ella era muy diferente al que había sentido antes, era algo más que pasión, algo más que lujuria… pero aun no quería pensar detenidamente que era, aun no… era demasiado pronto.

Vio como Serena le daba acceso a su cuello, el cual el besó, mientras acariciaba sus senos encima del vestido que se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel.

Darien supo que esta vez no había vuelta atrás cuando la escuchó susúrrale al oído.

—Te deseo amor… por favor… hazme tuya.

.

.

La rubia no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para pedirle que la hiciera suya, los besos y las caricias del pelinegro la abrumaban, ella nunca se imaginó que el desear a alguien fuera una sensación que se apoderaba por completo de una persona.

Se sentía envuelta en una nube de placer. En el momento en que ella pronunció esas palabras, escuchó como su príncipe gemía y la apretaba más contra su cuerpo haciéndole sentir la dureza que había provocado en él. De pronto el rompió el beso y la cargó dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las escaleras para subirlas de dos en dos hasta llegar a su habitación, en donde la recostó sobre la cama.

—Darien voy a estropear tu cama, mi ropa esta toda mojada. —Dijo ella levantándose rápidamente.

—Si la ropa es el problema, yo tengo la solución. —Le respondió su príncipe, mientras se acercaba a ella para quitarle la cazadora y bajarle el cierre del vestido para quitárselo. "al mandado y no al retozo" le dijo su conciencia.

De un movimiento rápido Serena se quitó sus zapatillas, mientras Darien se quitaba la camiseta y los zapatos, Serena se acercó a él, nunca había visto a alguien tan perfecto como su príncipe, su abdomen estaba perfectamente trabajado, igual que sus brazos pero sin exagerar, su espalda ancha y fuerte era obviamente cortesía de su costumbre de practicar natación.

Una fina línea de vello se perdía al llegar al inició de su pantalón. Despacio Serena recorrió el pecho de su príncipe con dedos curiosos, besándolo suavemente en los pezones, mientras él mantenía las manos a los lados permitiéndole explorar a placer.

—Serena… necesito… —La voz del pelinegro salía estrangulada por el deseo que sentía.

Sonriendo, la rubia decidió provocarlo más, despacio bajó sus manos hasta la bragueta del pantalón de su príncipe y con deliberada lentitud fue bajándola, mientras rozaba "sin querer" la dura erección que se mantenía aun atrapada por los boxers de Darien.

Al dejar caer el pantalón y cuando él salió de este, ella estaba dispuesta a seguir provocándolo cuando de pronto Darien la tomo en brazos y la llevó hacia la cama.

—Ya te has divertido mucho, ahora es mi turno.

.

.

Su princesa era una pequeña y rubia torturadora, él le había permitido explorar cuanto quiso, pero simplemente ya no podía esperar más, la seducción era un juego de dos y al que él también estaba ansioso por jugar y de paso le enseñaría a ella las consecuencias que traía provocarlo.

La chica en su cama lo miraba entre sorprendida y divertida, para él ella era la tentación en vivo, en directo y a todo color, era cierto que no había llegado a sus veintisiete años siendo un pequeño y casto monaguillo, pero nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa como su Conejita.

Despacio él se acercó a ella quien cerró los ojos esperando que él la besara, pero el pelinegro no lo hizo, sus labios fueron hacia el cuello de la chica en donde empezó a besarla suavemente, mientras sus manos se dirigieron al broche frontal del sostén de encaje de su princesa, soltándolo y dejándole ver los senos de la rubia, eran firmes y su piel blanca dejaba que sus pezones rosados resaltaran como dos frutas maduras que lo tentaban a probarlas.

Subió la vista buscando los ojos de Serena y la encontró viéndolo con una mirada de timidez que lo hizo pensar en algo que hasta ese momento no había considerado… Su pequeña princesa podría ser… ¿virgen?

—Serena, ¿tú eres…? —Empezó él a preguntar notando como un rubor cubría las mejillas de la rubia mientras esta solo asentía. Darien sintió que un calor lo inundaba por dentro y no pudo evitar sonreír como bobo, al darse cuenta que ella lo había escogido a él para entregarle algo tan precioso y especial.

—¿No te molesta, verdad? —escuchó a Serena preguntarle. —Es decir no tengo nada de experiencia, así que…

Buscando sus labios la besó.

—No me molesta, te prometo que seré cuidadoso.

Luego de decir eso, volvió a su tarea que había dejado olvidada, acercando sus labios a los pezones de Serena los besos de forma delicada, usando su lengua para provocarlos, la rubia arqueó la espalda y gimió suavemente, mientras le pedía que no se detuviera. Darien succionó el pezón de la chica como si no pudiera tener suficiente de este; mientras su mano acariciaba y jugaba con el otro seno de ella.

Los suaves gemidos de Serena llenaban su habitación, lentamente el cambió hacia el otro pezón para jugar con este también, luego su mano viajo de forma suave hacia la braguitas de encaje de la rubia, lentamente la provocó acariciándola hasta que ella separó las piernas y le permitió tener más acceso al centro de su feminidad.

La encontró húmeda cuando sus dedos la acariciaron sobre las bragas, despacio el dejó de jugar con los senos de su Conejita, para dirigir toda su atención hacia los suaves pliegues de Serena, despacio introdujo un dedo en su interior y la sintió temblar bajo su invasión, empezó a estimular su clítoris al mismo tiempo que la penetraba con sus dedos, mientras ella jadeaba entrecortadamente y movía las caderas al ritmo que él había impuesto.

—Darien… Darien… por favor… yo… por favor. —Ella repetía una y otra vez, volviéndolo loco y haciéndole perder el autocontrol que tenía, rápidamente dejó de estimularla para deshacerse de sus molestos boxers, ganándose un gruñido de frustración y una mirada de reproche que le hizo reír.

Se colocó encima de ella.

—Mírame Serena, mírame. —Le pidió, haciendo que sus grandes ojos celestes se posaran en su mirada, quería que ella solo lo deseara a él; que no importando lo que sucediera, ella siempre recordara ese momento… el momento en que la hizo suya.

Suavemente se colocó entre las piernas de su princesa y la besó con ternura, mientras se iba introduciendo lentamente en ella, La rubia quería mover sus caderas para terminar de unirse a él, pero Darien no se lo permitió, no quería que se lastimara.

Dejó de besarla para verla directamente a los ojos, mientras se topaba con la barrera de su inocencia, se retiró un poco para luego penetrarla de una solo embestida, la expresión de sorpresa y el gemido de dolor de ella, lo atravesaron, no quería que ella sufriera.

La volvió a besar mientras despacio marcaba el ritmo para permitirle que se adaptara, Serena era tan estrecha y tan receptiva a él, a sus besos y sus caricias que tenían a su autocontrol a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

—Darien, te amo… te amo tanto. —Susurraba ella en su oído. Haciendo que él dejara su autocontrol de lado y se permitiera perderse en lo que sentía.

Ella movía sus caderas de forma que se acoplaba a él perfectamente, mientras gemía cada vez más fuerte, él no podía evitar gemir el nombre de ella una y otra vez, las sensaciones lo estaban desbordando, no podía detenerse y no quería detenerse, ni ahora… ni nunca.

—Darien, yo… yo… oh… Darien… siento…

—Déjate llevar hermosa princesa, déjate llevar conmigo. —Dijo él al tiempo que sentía como ella se tensaba y él empezó a penetrarla cada vez más rápido y más fuerte sin poder controlarse ni un minuto más.

—¡DARIEN!

—¡SERENA!

Gritaron al unísono al tiempo que su clímax arrasaba con los dos al mismo tiempo, era como tocar el cielo con las manos y ver como las estrellas bailaban frente a sus ojos, mientras él se aferraba a ella sintiéndose completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Temiendo lastimarla con su peso se hizo a un lado llevándola con él y envolviéndola en una abrazo mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, nunca el sexo había sido tan increíble "Sexo no, amor… le hiciste el amor a Serena" le dijo su voz interna, dejándolo sorprendido.

Ella se estiró como una gatita encima de él, mientras lo veía con una expresión feliz y somnolienta.

—Te amo tanto… ha sido maravilloso. —Le dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro y se iba quedando dormida tranquilamente.

Darien sentía que el mundo se había vuelto perfecto, quizá su cita hubiera sido un poco atropellada, pero el final había sido… aún no encontraba palabras para describir lo que acababa de vivir en brazos de esa pequeña y alocada rubia.

Lo que le había dicho en la mañana era verdad, sentía que nunca la conocería por completo, tenía tantas facetas, tan diferentes, tan… perfectas, que lo tenían intrigado, quería desentrañar el rompecabezas que era Serena Tsukino.

Ni siquiera con Neherenia había pensado en conocerla tan profundamente… "No pienses en ella amigo, que arruinas el momento" le dijo su conciencia. Y era cierto, Neherenia era el pasado, un pasado del que no podía deshacerse y del que debía hablar con la rubia.

Y Serena… quería con toda el alma que Serena fuera su futuro. Sentía que si podía volver a amar sería solo con ella… Quería y suplicaba a los cielos que le concedieran ese deseo.

Aprender a amar a Serena Tsukino.

**¡Hola!... ya se que me quieren matar y no las culpo... pero si me matan, se quedan con la curiosidad de que va a pasar ahora, jejeje. Vaya cita la que tuvieron, palabra que estaban salados, pero termino bien ¿no creen? Espero que les haya gustado y prometo seguir el ritmo de la historia, es que cuando me da el bajón juro que me quedo con la mente en blanco, pero ya estoy mejor... creo. Bueno como sea, en el siguiente capítulo aparece el rival y una sombra amenaza con llevarse la felicidad de esta parejita. Un besito de chocolate para todas y mil gracias por su paciencia**

*******Gorilas en la Niebla es una película que se basa en la historia real de la naturalista estadounidense Dian Fossey y su trabajo con los gorilas.**

***Jardín Botánico Lewis Ginter es un jardín que se encuentra en Richmond, Virginia, y es uno de los mejores jardines botánicos de Estados Unidos.**

***La máquina del misterio es la camioneta que sale en Scooby—Doo**

***10—04 es el código que utiliza la policía para decirse que está todo bien y que están enterados de lo que sucede.**

***choque anafiláctico es la forma más grave de una alergia y puede ser mortal… claro que en este caso Serena solo está exagerando.**


	12. Capítulo 9 - Lo que sucedió

_**Capítulo 9 — Lo que sucedió**_

Mientras se empezaba a despertar Serena se decía que nunca había dormido tan bien es su vida. "No hay mejor almohada en el mundo que mi príncipe" pensó ella mientras se abrazaba al pecho de Darien y suspiraba.

Que conejito de peluche ni que tonterías, de ahora en adelante quería dormir abrazada a su gran amor, se sentía tan segura… tan tranquila, en los brazos del pelinegro se sentía como si al fin llegara a su hogar luego de mucho tiempo de estar lejos y para ser sincera con ella misma si él siempre dormía como Dios lo trajo al mundo no le molestaría en lo más mínimo.

—Vaya parece que mi conejita se está convirtiendo en una gatita a la que le gustan los mimos. —Dijo Darien mientras acariciaba su espalda y la besaba en la frente y en el hombro, consiguiendo que ella casi ronroneara de placer.

—Es culpa tuya, es tan fácil acostumbrase a tus caricias.

La rubia levantó la vista hacia el rostro del pelinegro encontrándose con dos ojos que brillaban como zafiros y la veían con una tranquilidad y felicidad que ella no había notado antes. Incorporándose lentamente ella se acercó a él para besarlo, la experiencia que habían compartido era lo más maravilloso que Serena hubiera experimentado.

El beso de Darien era dulce y tierno, exploraba su boca con tranquilidad y las manos del pelinegro recorrían su cuerpo con una delicadeza que a ella le llegaba al fondo del corazón, su príncipe era todo lo que ella había soñado encontrar y no era solo el físico, lo que la había cautivado desde el principio eran sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que le mostraban un alma maravillosa… aunque herida.

A la cual ayudaría a sanar.

.

.

Mientras abrazaba y besaba a Serena, el pelinegro sintió como ella se acomodaba sobre él sentada en su regazo, haciendo que su erección empezara a crecer. Sus instintos primitivos le decían que se dejara llevar; que se refugiara en el cuerpo de su rubia y olvidara todo a su alrededor, y aunque eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer se recordó a si mismo que debía hablar con ella, le debía una charla y ya no podía seguir ignorándola si realmente se quería dar una oportunidad con Serena.

"Solo una vez más" le pedía su cuerpo pero él lo ignoró, separándose suavemente de la rubia suspiró, el momento de hablar había llegado.

—Serena… —Dijo Darien seriamente. —Tenemos que hablar.

.

.

"Oh, Oh" se dijo la rubia "esa frase nunca augura algo bueno". Pero si su Darien quería hablar, así lo harían y ella escucharía atentamente todo lo que él dijera.

—¿Hablar?, claro amor ¿De qué quieres hablar? —Preguntó la rubia.

—De Neherenia, de lo que sucedió.

Serena sabía que en ese momento se debía haber puesto blanca como el papel, pero el tema de conversación no era precisamente lo que ella esperaba, "Y así Serenita… es como se mata un momento romántico" le dijo su conciencia poniendo los ojos en blanco "mencionando a otra mujer luego de hacer el amor contigo".

—¿Neherenia? —La voz de la rubia no pudo dejar de temblar al pronunciar el nombre. —¿Ella es..?

—La persona que me mostró que el amor es solo la máscara que se usa para disfrazar la lujuria y para aprovecharse de las personas tontas que creen en él. —Respondió el pelinegro, el azul de sus ojos se había vuelto frío al pronunciar esas palabras "auch, derechazo al corazoncito de pollito enamorado" se dijo Serena.

—Pero Darien… eso no es cierto, yo te…

—Solo… escúchame por favor. —La mirada de su amado había pasado de ser fría y dura a volverse triste y suplicante, como si el hecho de que ella lo escuchara fuera imprescindible para él.

—Si Darien, te escucho.

.

.

Por un momento el pelinegro pensó que Serena se negaría a escucharlo en especial al oír su concepto del "amor", y él no la habría culpado de hacerlo porque… ¿a qué idiota se le ocurre hablar de otra mujer en una situación como esta y para rematar decirle que el amor y las personas que creían en el eran tontos?

"A ti, obviamente" le dijo su conciencia, "Era una pregunta retórica" le contestó él.

Lentamente se levantó sin preocuparse de su desnudez, fue hacia su escritorio y al abrir la última gaveta sacó un álbum de fotografías.

Al voltearse para volver a la cama con su princesa se dio cuenta de que ella había desviado la vista y sus mejillas se habían puesto completamente rojas, era obvio que ella nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo de forma tan directa ya que su repentina timidez la delataba. Sonriendo ante eso, el pelinegro volvió a la cama para recostarse y empezar su historia.

—Esta es mi familia— Dijo, entregándole el álbum.

.

.

Cuando su Darien se había levantado la rubia casi se ahoga al verlo completamente desnudo de espaldas, si con pantalón tenía una retaguardia bárbara; sin ropa, era pura tentación, a Serena le daban ganas de… "concéntrate amiga, recuerda que tienen que hablar" se dijo mientras respiraba profundamente. La temperatura de repente le había subido como un millón de grados de un tirón.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar con ella, no solo se quedó sin respiración sino que su corazón sufrió un momentáneo paro cardíaco y sus neuronas terminaron fritas de la impresión "¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE UNA SE CONCENTRE EN LA CONVERSACION CON SEMEJANTE ESPECIMEN ENCUERADO?!" le dijo su voz interna mientras babeaba. Si ella no hubiera estado ya con él, habría jurado que no existía forma en este mundo para que el muy despierto "amiguito" de su príncipe entrara en ella.

Pero antes de que él se fijara que ella estaba de mirona desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

—Esta es mi familia— Dijo su príncipe llamando su atención, mientras él se recostaba a su lado

La rubia tomó el álbum de fotografías que él le estaba dando, lo abrió y se fijó en la primera fotografía la cual decía "Familia Chiba" en ella Luna y Artemis estaban abrazados y sonriendo y con ellos estaban tres chicos, Ante; con su sonrisa fácil y burlona, un Darien de sonrisa presumida y en medio de ellos había alguien que era una copia exacta de Artemis, el mismo cabello plateado largo y unos ojos celeste amables…

—¿Quién es él? —Preguntó Serena.

—Ese, —Dijo Darien señalando al hombre de en medio. —Es mi hermano mayor… Malaquite.

.

.

"¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no pronunciaba el nombre de Malaquite en voz alta?" Se preguntó el pelinegro. Sabía la respuesta a eso… desde el día en que se despidió de él al sepultarlo.

—Pero Ante me dijo que él era tu único hermano. —Le dijo la rubia sorprendida.

—Técnicamente hablando así es, ahora claro está, pero en realidad Malaquite era el mayor... Pero luego de… bueno… —Dijo Darien dejando la oración a medio camino.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

Recostándose en la almohada abrazó a Serena, la necesitaba cerca para tener fuerzas, se dijo que había llegado la hora de hablar de lo que sucedió. Y si ella llegaba a pensar igual que él o se daba cuenta de que era un caso perdido en cuanto al amor, de seguro se marcharía en cuanto terminara de hablar y él no estaba seguro de que haría si eso sucedía.

—… Cuando tenía veinte años conocí a alguien, era la hija de un amigo de mi padre, su nombre era Neherenia Gold y cuando la vi me enamoré a primera vista de ella.

Sintió como la rubia se tensaba un poco al escucharlo decir eso, sin embargo decidió que debía seguir.

—Para mí era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, además de ser muy culta y elegante. A los pocos días le dije lo que sentía y ella me dijo que sentía lo mismo por mí, así que le pedí que fuera mi novia y acepto. —Darien bajo la vista hacia la chica que tenía abrazada, ella lo veía atentamente.

—¿Ella conocía a tu hermano? —Le preguntó Serena.

—No, no lo conoció hasta que vino a mi casa un día y él estaba aquí, Malaquite rara vez estaba en casa él tenía veinticinco años y ya había empezado a trabajar como abogado para una firma importante, era un poco trabajólico. —Sonrió el pelinegro al recordar a su hermano. —Además estaba empezando a salir con alguien, así que si no estaba trabajando estaba con Zoycite con quien planeaba mudarse.

—Pero se enamoró de Neherenia… —La escuchó susurrar.

—No, de hecho a Malaquite nunca le agradó, desde el principio él se comportaba frío y distante cuando ella estaba de visita o decía alguna excusa para marcharse.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo creía estar viviendo el romance más perfecto del mundo… tenía una novia hermosa que me amaba y a la cual yo amaba, toda mi familia apoyaba nuestra relación…

—Menos tu hermano. —Dijo la rubia, a lo que él asintió.

—Siempre pensé que a él no le agradaba porque pensaba que yo estaba llevando la relación muy rápido y que me precipitaba solo porque era mi primera relación formal. —Dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué sucedió luego?

—Llevábamos saliendo más o menos tres meses cuando le propuse matrimonio a Neherenia y ella aceptó, nuestras familias organizaron una gran fiesta para celebrar nuestro compromiso, pero el día de la fiesta Malaquite habló conmigo; me dijo que cancelara el compromiso, que no me casara con ella porque solamente me estaba utilizando.

—Y te enfadaste con él. —afirmo la rubia.

—Sí, le dije que era de lo peor, que de seguro solo estaba celoso de mí porque no se atrevía a decirle a Zoycite lo que yo le había pedido a Neherenia por cobarde, que nunca creí que él quisiera arruinar mi felicidad hablando mal de la mujer que sería mi esposa y otro montón de cosas más. Al final él me dijo que era un tonto y que me merecía que Neherenia se burlara de mí. Luego de eso Malaquite se mudó definitivamente de casa y nuestra relación se rompió.

—Era cierto lo que él te dijo, ¿verdad? — Serena lo miraba con tristeza en sus ojos.

—Sí, aunque yo quise seguir ciego ante las pruebas de que Neherenia no era lo que parecía, luego de comprometernos, se volvió más exigente y cuando no se hacía lo que ella decía armaba un gran escándalo. Incluso Ante se dio cuenta e intentó hacer que me diera cuenta y no le hice caso. Luego de un tiempo Malaquite y yo nos volvimos a hablar, y termine pidiéndole que fuera mi padrino de bodas y él aceptó.

Darien se detuvo, lo que le había dicho a la rubia hasta ese momento no era tan malo, pero lo que debía contarle a continuación le mostraría a Serena que él era un caso perdido y una persona horrible.

—Las cosas siguieron su curso, aunque yo también empecé a notar el cambio de actitud en mi prometida lo ignoré, incluso cuando la llevé a un lugar que era especial para mí, ella se molestó y se burló de mí diciendo que ese lugar era barato y que no estaba a la altura de lo que ella se merecía, preferí pasar por alto ese incidente diciéndome que solo eran los nervios de la boda. Ella siempre me comparaba con alguien, aunque yo no sabía quién era… ella le decía su "hombre soñado".

—Ella era una tonta de primera categoría Darien, tú eres maravilloso, eres mi príncipe perfecto. —Le dijo su conejita sonriéndole y besándolo en el pecho. Como quería el pelinegro que ella siempre pensara eso de él… pero no creía que eso fuera a suceder.

—Una semana antes de la boda fui a hablar con Mal a su apartamento, le llevaba el traje que usaría y quería que leyera los votos que había escrito y me diera su opinión. —Darien suspiro. —Tenía llaves de su apartamento así que entré sin llamar y me dirigí a su habitación para dejar el traje en su armario… pero cuando entré, me encontré a Neherenia desnuda sobre la cama de mi hermano.

_._

—_¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? —Le dijo Neherenia furiosa, tapándose con una sábana._

—_Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti. —Darien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo._

—_Es obvio no, estoy esperando a Malaquite, así que ya te puedes marchar, no quiero que te encuentre aquí y me arruines la tarde perfecta que he planeado para nosotros. Y por si no lo has deducido la boda se cancela._

_Darien estaba en shock… todo este tiempo… ellos…_

—_Deja de poner esa cara de bobo, ¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta de que luego de conocerlo tú solo me servías para estar cerca de él? Al principio solo te seguí el juego por el dinero, pero él es al que quiero de verdad, no a ti; un niño tonto que no sabe qué hacer con una mujer como yo y que me sigue como perrito faldero todo el tiempo. —Le dijo la pelinegra con desprecio._

_En ese momento el ruido de la puerta sacó a Darien de su sorpresa y la convirtió en furia al escuchar a su hermano._

—_¡Amor, ya vine! —La voz de Malaquite se acercaba a la habitación, la puerta se abrió y un desconcertado peliplateado entró._

—_¿Qué sucede, que hacen ustedes aquí?_

—_¡Cariño, estas en casa! —Neherenia saltó de la cama y corrió a abrazar a Malaquite, la furia de Darien crecía cada vez más, su hermano al que él consideraba su héroe, lo había traicionado de la peor manera. Le había robado al amor de su vida._

_Sorprendido por todo lo que pasaba, Malaquite detuvo a la mujer que se lanzaba a sus brazos, no entendía que pasaba allí, él había recibido un mensaje de Zoycite en el que le pedía que fuera a la casa para el almuerzo porque le tenía una sorpresa. Pero en lugar de su novia se encontró con un furioso Darien y una desnuda Neherenia._

—_Me puede alguien explicar… —Empezó a decir el peliplateado, cuando un puñetazo de Darien lo hizo caer de espaldas._

—_ERES UNA BASURA, CONFIÉ EN TI, CREÍ EN TI… TE ADMIRABA. Y TODO ESTE TIEMPO ESTUVISTE BURLÁNDOTE DE MI, ACOSTÁNDOTE CON MI NOVIA. CON RAZÓN ME PEDISTE QUE NO ME CASARA CON ELLA, —grito el pelinegro mientras señalaba a Neherenia. —PORQUE LA QUERÍAS PARA TI._

—_Pero de que estas hablando. —Dijo Malaquite levantándose. —Te dije que no te casaras con ella, porque se me había insinuado miles de veces, incluso lo había hecho enfrente de Zoycite y yo no te lo pedí, yo te lo advertí y si no te dije lo de sus insinuaciones era porque no quería que sufrieras._

_Pero la furia del pelinegro ya lo había cegado, sin escuchar lo que le decía su hermano se lanzó hacia él, quería hacerlo sufrir, tal y como él estaba sufriendo en ese momento al perder a la mujer que amaba. No le importaba lo que Malaquite le dijera, Darien solo quería matarlo a golpes._

_Pero el peliplateado era más fuerte que él y más rápido en un momento lo logró detener y someterlo mientras le pedía que se calmara y que lo escuchara. Neherenia solo se había quedado a un lado sonriendo mientras veía como los hermanos se peleaban._

—_Eres tan fuerte cariño, —Dijo acariciando los hombros de Malaquite. —Sácalo de aquí así nosotros podremos disfrutar de nuestro amor._

—_Estás loca, nosotros no tenemos nada. —Dijo Malaquite alejando a la pelinegra de él._

—_¿Qué sucede aquí? —La voz de Zoycite llamó la atención del peliplateado, dándole a Darien la oportunidad que esperaba para soltarse y lanzarse de nuevo contra él._

—_¡Darien… Darien detente! —Gritaba la rubia mientras intentaba separarlos. —No lastimes a Mal, por favor._

—_¿Qué no lo lastime?, ¡¿no te das cuenta de que este par de ratas nos han estado viendo la cara a los dos?!_

—_Darien, no es así… —empezó a decir Zoycite. _

—_No te metas mosca muerta y mejor ya lárguense los dos y déjennos en paz para seguir amándonos. —Dijo la pelinegra agarrando fuertemente del brazo a la rubia para llevarla a la puerta de la habitación._

—_¡NO LA TOQUES! —grito Malaquite._

—_Pero cielo, ella nos interrumpió igual que este imbécil._

—_Yo nunca te he hecho caso, ni lo haré, yo amo a Zoycite. —Le dijo el peliplateado a Neherenia quien lo miraba horrorizada como si no se pudiera creer lo que le decía._

_Darien ya había tenido más que suficiente de esa estupidez, así que limpiándose la sangre de la cara se levantó dispuesto a marcharse._

—_Te odio Malaquite, nunca creí que pudiera sentir eso por ti pero así es, TE ODIO y para mí estás muerto, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida._

_Y diciéndole esto salió hecho una furia de la casa de su hermano… sin imaginarse que esas serían las últimas palabras que le diría._

_._

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la almohada, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en esa tarde, todo había sido su culpa, él había sido un estúpido que culpo a la persona equivocada y había destruido más de una vida… la de su familia, la de Zoycite y la del bebé que esta esperaba. Luego de respirar para tranquilizarse siguió contándole a Serena quien solamente lo abrazaba.

—Estaba furioso con Malaquite, creí que me había traicionado, me subí al carro decidido a alejarme de ellos, supongo que Mal debió verme, me llamó y me escribió muchas veces pero yo lo ignoré.

—Te fue a buscar. —Suspiró la rubia.

—Sí, él sabía que yo iba a un parque en el que solíamos jugar de pequeños cuando me enojaba o estaba triste, así que debió seguirme… pasé toda la tarde pensando en la "traición" de Malaquite. Cuando anocheció Ante llegó a buscarme… —Darien no pudo seguir, simplemente no podía decirlo, era demasiado… doloroso, horrible… era volver a vivir la pesadilla. —Malaquite había tenido un accidente al ir a buscarme para aclarar las cosas.

—¿Él…? —escuchó que ella empezaba a decir.

—Yo lo maté, por mi culpa Malaquite murió, por mi estupidez él…

—Detente allí Darien Chiba, tú no has matado a nadie. —Le dijo Serena viéndolo muy seria.

—Si yo no me hubiera comportado como lo hice, él no me habría seguido para hacerme entrar en razón. Al no responderle cada vez que me llamó o me escribió él decidió ir a buscarme luego de echar a Neherenia de su casa, Zoycite me dijo que estaba preocupado de que yo hiciera alguna tontería, tomo su carro… y en el camino se accidentó, sobrevivió hasta que llegaron los paramédicos, pero no llegó al hospital con vida, nunca pude decirle que lo sentía y que lo quería. Que me perdonara por ser un estúpido.

.

.

Serena veía la tristeza y el dolor que llenaban los ojos de Darien, una tristeza que inundaba su alma por completo al creer que por su culpa Malaquite había muerto.

—Escúchame Darien, por favor… lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya. Tú amabas a Neherenia, al estar decepcionados y enojados la gente dice cosas sin pensar, creíste que Mal te había quitado el amor de la mujer que sería tu esposa… —susurró Serena.

—Luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ella en realidad solo fue lujuria, ella era hermosa y muy buena en la cama, pero nada más. —susurró Darien. —Yo le dije que lo odiaba, que no quería volver a verlo… al final se cumplió lo que le dije.

—Pero no fue culpa tuya… fue un accidente, el decirle eso no quiere decir que tu hayas hecho que se accidentara, además sé que lo que pasó fue algo horrible, terriblemente triste pero no te puedes culpar por lo que sucedió, Malaquite te fue a buscar porque te amaba, eras su hermano y él estaba preocupado por ti. —Dijo Serena intentando que él se diera cuenta de que no era su culpa.

—El día del funeral mientras lo sepultábamos y veía llorar a mi familia y a Zoycite quien ya nos había dicho que estaba embarazada, me sentí como un asesino, le quite al hijo de Malaquite la oportunidad de conocer y crecer al lado de su padre… por mi idiotez maté a mi hermano. Por eso creo que el amor no es real, si fuera real ella no me habría mentido, si fuera real Neherenia no me hubiera usado para acercarse a Mal y si existiera yo habría creído en la palabra de mi hermano y no habría dejado que mis celos me controlaran. —Dijo Darien llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Tú amabas a tu hermano y aun lo amas a pesar de que él no está y sé que sientes que ese amor está dentro de ti. En cuanto a Neherenia… ella debió ser sincera contigo y la forma en que se comporto fue horrible, pero eso no quiere decir que el amor no sea real, eso solo quiere decir que ella no sabía amar, si te hubiera amado no te habría usado y su hubiera amado a Malaquite ella habría aceptado que él no sentía lo mismo por ella y se hubiera hecho a un lado para que él fuera feliz, no quedarse y básicamente acosarlo para que él se fijara en ella. —Le dijo la rubia acercándose a él.

Se abrazó a Darien, intentando infundirle el amor que ella sentía por él. El pelinegro se recostó en el regazo de Serena como un niño pequeño que busca consuelo, ella se dio cuenta de que la traición de Neherenia sumado a la culpabilidad que él sentía, lo habían puesto en contra del amor. Alguien le había dicho que lo amaba para luego traicionarlo y eso era de por sí doloroso, lo que había sucedido después con Malaquite había hecho que él pensara que el amor solo traía dolor.

—No dejes que la traición de Neherenia dicte tu futuro y estoy segura de que Malaquite quiere que seas feliz, que creas y vivas el amor, déjame enseñarte a amar, Darien.

Serena no pudo evitar llorar al ver la tristeza en la que su príncipe había vivido en esos últimos años, de pronto sintió como la mano del pelinegro limpiaba una de sus lágrimas.

—No llores princesa… yo quería ser sincero contigo, es solo que siento que a veces estás perdiendo tu tiempo y sentimientos conmigo, quiero aprender a quererte, pero no sé cómo. —Susurró Darien.

—Yo te enseñaré.

—Puede que eso nunca suceda y solo te lastimaré. —Le dijo él sentándose para verla a la cara.

—Sucederá yo lo sé.

—Te cansaras de mí y te marcharas. —Darien intento levantarse de la cama, pero la rubia lo abrazó por la espalda.

—No lo haré, no te dejaré, puedes decir lo que quieras pero no me daré por vencida, y solo si tú realmente quisieras que yo me alejara de ti lo haría… pero debe ser por una buena razón… no porque no sabes cómo amar porque ya te he dicho te enseñare. —Dijo Serena besándole en el hombro, haciendo que él se estremeciera.

—Eres una conejita persistente. —Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

—Si además soy tu princesa enamorada. —Los besos de la rubia subieron hacia el cuello de su príncipe. —te amo Darien, déjame amarte por favor.

.

.

Cuando Darien volvió a abrir los ojos la noche ya había caído por completo, la chica al lado de él dormía tranquilamente. Mientras le contaba lo que había sucedido él estaba esperando el momento en que ella se levantara y se marchara al escuchar que por un berrinche estúpido Mal había muerto.

"¿Por qué sigue a mi lado?" era lo que Darien se había preguntado una y otra vez mientras ella se entregaba a él con tanto amor.

"Y eso que no le contaste lo que pasó luego de que Mal muriera" le recordó su conciencia, pero el pelinegro creía que eso no era algo que a ellos les afectara para tener un futuro juntos ¿verdad?

—Serena, despierta princesa. —Dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba.

—Mmmm, cinco minutos más. —La escuchó murmurar, haciéndolo reír.

—No le veo lo gracioso Chiba. —Le dijo ella mientras se acomodaba más en los brazos del pelinegro sin abrir los ojos.

—Yo sí… además pequeña y dormilona princesita creo que ya es hora de que la lleve a su palacio. —Respondió Darien no muy contento con lo que debía hacer.

—Pero estoy muy cómoda aquí, además si querías que me levantara para llevarme a casa no debiste abrazarme y dejar que me acomodara más. —Le dijo la rubia sacándole la lengua.

—¿Y entonces que sugieres?

Serena se levantó para alcanzar su celular el cual se había caído con las prisas al desvestirse, en ese momento Darien estuvo cien por ciento seguro de que no quería que ella se fuera a su casa, ¿pero que se suponía que podían hacer?, si ella no regresaba a su casa su suegrito lo cazaría sin piedad y luego pondría su cabeza como trofeo en la sala.

.

.

"De que me quedó con Darien, me quedó" se decía Serena mientras buscaba entre sus contactos el número de Rei, cuando lo encontró se decidió por escribirle un mensaje de texto ya que si le hablaba de seguro que le iban a salir sapos y culebras al decirle lo que pensaba de su misión de espionaje.

_Me quedaré en casa de Darien, en mi casa diré que me quedaré contigo… así que apóyame en la coartada Hino, me lo debes después de lo que hicieron (aún tenemos que hablar sobre eso y créeme que no lo dejaré pasar fácilmente y te aseguro que rodaran cabezas)._

Luego de mandar el mensaje llamó a su casa.

—¿Alo? —La voz de Sammy le respondió.

—Hola Sammy soy Sere, por favor, puedes decirle a mamá y a papá que me quedaré en casa de Rei.

—Pero Sere, no creo que a papá… —Empezó a decir su hermanito, cuando alguien le quitó el teléfono.

—Serena ¿en dónde estás? —Dijo la voz de Haruka.

—Voy a casa de Rei, así que pásame a Sammy para que termine de hablar con él. —La rubia aún estaba enojada con su hermano por lo que había hecho.

—Sere, escúchame… yo me porte como un…

—Idiota. —termino ella.

—Sí, pero vuelve a casa, déjame decirte que yo…

—No quiero tus disculpas en este momento Haru, así que solamente asegúrate que Sammy le de mi mensaje a mamá y llego mañana para que tú y yo arreglemos cuentas, adiós. —Y diciendo esto le colgó.

—Que Dios me de paciencia con los chicos o que me permita esconder la evidencia. —suplicó Serena.

.

.

Darien podría estar saltando de felicidad por toda su habitación en ese momento, su conejita se quedaría con él toda la noche… y si él se salía con la suya no sería para dormir precisamente.

—Vaya, vaya… creo que a esa princesita le va a crecer la nariz.

—Era eso o volver a casa y dejarte solito en esta noche de lluvia. —Le respondió la rubia con cara de corderito inocente.

El pelinegro tomó la mano de Serena y la acercó a él, quería sentir su calor y su suavidad todo el tiempo que fuera posible, el aroma de rosas que siempre la acompañaba a todos lados lo enloquecía, sus labios suaves eran una gran tentación para él y su cuerpo era su sueño hecho realidad… pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era como esos grandes ojos celestes lo miraban con ese sentimiento que el ya identificaba como amor, eran tan sinceros y tan cálidos que él quería verlos para siempre.

En ese momento él tomó sus labios para besarlos otra vez, ella solo se dejaba hacer, sus manos vagaban por las caderas de la rubia, rompiendo el beso, se dirigió hacia los senos de su conejita la suavidad y la blancura de estos lo atraían enormemente, tomándolos suavemente se llevó uno de ellos a los labios para provocarla. Ella gemía sin control, mientras se frotaba contra la erección de Darien la cual crecía más a cada momento.

Deteniéndose un momento, vio a la rubia encima de él. "Creo que tendré que conseguir un apartamento para que podamos estar solos" fue el ultimo pensamiento lógico del pelinegro antes de dejarse llevar otra vez por la pasión.

**¿Que será lo que Darien no le dijo a Serena? y tiene razón el chico ha este paso se va a tener que conseguir un apartamento o lo van a volver a cachar mientras practican para encargar a sus seis hijos, jejeje. Gracias por leerme chicas, les debo las respuestas a sus reviews porque estoy en el trabajo y ya casi me cachan una vez (ups) un besito de chocolate para todas y ya saben se aceptan consejos, tomatazos, etc, etc ;)**


	13. Capítulo 10 - Castigos y enemigos

**Lo siento, **Lo siento, **Lo siento, **Lo siento, **Lo siento, **Lo siento, **Lo siento, **Lo siento, **Lo siento, **Lo siento, **Lo siento, **Lo siento, **Lo siento, **Lo siento. Osea un "lo siento" por cada día, mi hamster se fue y ayer que regresó el condenado me tuvo escribiendo sin parar (ya hasta mis deditos me duelen), pero no importa por ustedes, con gusto escribo... ahora así, espero que les guste.****************************

_**Capítulo 10 – Castigos y enemigos**_

"Sabadito movido" pensaba Serena mientras entraba de puntillas en su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su príncipe era único y vaya si era un muy buen maestro no solo en matemáticas sino también entre las sábanas "definitivamente me convertiré en una alumna muuuuuy aplicada" se dijo mientras pensaba en su pelinegro.

Le dolían músculos que ni siquiera sabía que existían, el día anterior se había convertido en el mejor día de su vida, a pesar de los "inconvenientes" que tuvieron…

-Serena Usagi Tsukino. –La voz hizo que la rubia temblara. -¿Se puede saber porque no regresaste ayer a casa?

La voz de su padre se parecía a la de un juez que interrogaba a un acusado.

-Papi… jejeje… ¡buenos días!, ¿ya te dije cuanto te adoro? –"Sigue cavando tu tumba Serena, así vaya si no te ves culpable" le dijo su voz interna mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Sé que me adoras… lo que yo quiero saber es: el motivo, razón o circunstancia que hicieron que no vinieras a dormir anoche. –Su papá no iba a dejar el asunto de lado, eso era definitivo.

-Bueno, veras… la cita con mi príncipe no salió como yo esperaba, ¡por cierto culpo a tu hijo mayor por arruinar mi cita más de lo que ya estaba! –Dijo Serena para dejar claro que el maravilloso Haruka le había terminado de matar su atropellada cita. –Así que como estaba tan molesta con él decidí ir a quedarme a la casa de Rei ¿no te dijo Sammy? –Preguntó la rubia con cara de inocencia.

"Así es Sere una simple, fácil y sencilla mentira, perdón, digo respuesta" le aplaudía su conciencia mientras ella sentía como le crecía la nariz peor que a Pinocho.

-La casa de Rei… aja… y dime ¿Por qué si fuiste a quedarte a la casa de tu queridísima amiga, en ese momento de angustia buscando su consuelo y apoyo, no estabas allí cuando yo fui a buscarte hoy? –La rubia vio como su padre se levantaba y se dirigía lentamente hacia ella como un verdugo a punto de cortarle la cabeza a un pobre condenado.

-Yo… es que… veras yo… -"Miente Sere, miente o prepárate para morir" se dijo a sí misma. –Bueno yo… el caso es que… y pues… jejeje… tú sabes ¿no? ¡CÓMO TE QUIERO PAPITO! –Dijo una muy tartamuda Serena mientras abrazaba a su progenitor "eso es todo; estoy bien, bien muerta o definitivamente estoy a punto de convertirme en Sor Serena de Calcuta" lloró internamente la rubia.

-La verdad, Serena. –Su padre era implacable, con razón era tan buen policía, suspirando Serena decidió confesar la verdad o al menos algo cercano a la verdad… o sea omitiría la parte de las clases con su principito. Viendo a su padre con cara de borreguito le dijo:

-Los chicos y Haruka nos siguieron en nuestra cita y yo me enojé con ellos, no quería ver a Haruka para no decirle lo que pensaba de él… porque si lo hacía me lavas la boca con jabón y no podía ir a la casa de alguno de los otros por el mismo motivo… así que… me quedé… en… la… casa… de… Darien. –Cada vez la voz de la rubia iba bajando más y más hasta terminar en un susurró.

-¡¿QUE?! –"El volcán Tsukino está a punto de estallar, corre a refugiarte o terminaras como los que vivían en Pompeya" le dijo su asustada vocecita interna.

-¡PERO TE JURO QUE SOLO FUE PARA DORMIR! –Dijo ella intentando aplacar a su padre, "Ojala me crea" rogaba Serena

Su papá estaba que ya le daba algo, pero antes de que estallara y dictara sentencia; su madre apareció para rescatarla.

-Kenji Tsukino. –Dijo Ikuko tomando a su esposo de la oreja como niño pequeño. –Deja a Serena en paz, además recuerda que nosotros no éramos santos, puros, castos e inocentes cuando estábamos de novios, nos comimos la torta antes del recreo muchas veces.

Las palabras de su madre dejaron a la rubia con una mezcla de sentimientos: por un lado aliviada ya que su mamá acababa de ponerle un alto a su padre, pero por otro lado perturbada porque una cosa era saber que sus padres se amaban y otra muy diferente era que hablaran de sus "practicas calenturientas" para mandar a pedir a Haruka.

"Voy a tener que darme terapia a mí misma después de esto" se dijo Serena.

-Pero amor… -Empezó a decir su padre mientras se ponía rojo de la vergüenza y le tapaba los oídos a Serena. –Como dices esas cosas frente a mi nena chiquita, la vas a traumatizar.

-Demasiado tarde papi. –susurró ella.

-Porque es la verdad, así que deja de hacerte el ogro y ven a desayunar. –Diciendo esto se marchó a la cocina.

-No creas que te salvas de un buen castigo señorita. –Susurró su padre para que no lo oyera su esposa. –Tienes prohibido ver, hablar o tan siquiera pensar en ese noviecito tuyo por un mes.

.

.

Sentado en la entrada de su casa acompañado por Marley, Darien esperaba que Diamante regresara. Porque no podía quedarse fuera de la casa para siempre, y cuando volviera tendrían una charla muy importante acerca de la curiosidad.

Pero mientras llegaba el momento de su charla "trascendental" con Ante, el pelinegro se permitió revivir la noche que había pasado con su Serena…

-Que bien se siente decir que es mía. –Se dijo Darien sonriendo. –Porque esa pequeña rubia es solo mía. –Dijo Darien viendo a su perro quien movió su cola como apoyándolo.

Ella era tan dulce, pero al mismo tiempo tan apasionada, que solo de recordar todo lo que hicieron durante la noche, se le paraba el… corazón, "aja, el corazón, claro" le dijo sarcásticamente su conciencia.

Pero es que él no podía evitarlo, ella era tan hermosa, tan maravillosa, tan deliciosa, que definitivamente el pelinegro ya había tomado la decisión de conseguirse un apartamento para poder tener más tranquilidad e intimidad con su conejita, además de que el simple hecho de estar con ella en el mismo lugar le daba paz, así que sentía que lo lógico era buscar un lugar para compartir los dos.

"Un lugar para los dos" se dijo suspirando; y decidió que debía poner todo su corazón o lo que quedaba de él para corresponder a los sentimientos de la rubia, sin miedos, desconfianza ni culpas. En ese momento su celular sonó informándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_._

_Mi papa descubrió que no me quedé en casa de Rei. Estoy castigada por un mes… ¡Y eso que tengo veintidós años!... además de que es un castigo cruel y despiadado, pensado para hacerme sufrir en la más oscura y profunda soledad (aunque obviamente no pienso cumplirlo ;P). Un beso. _

_Te amo, _

_tu Serena._

_._

Darien no pudo evitar reír al leer el mensaje de la rubia, Ante le había dicho que ella era un poquito dramática y al parecer se había quedado corto al decirle eso; cuando de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que si el padre de Serena sabía que no paso la noche en casa de Rei… y si sumaba Darien más Serena, pues el pelinegro estaba seguro de que su suegrito iba a mover cielo, mar y tierra para cortarle la cabeza… u otra cosa.

Tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta se levantó para entrar a comer algo, cuando escuchó el sonido de la motocicleta de Ante, el peliplateado se bajó y sacando un calcetín blanco, lo agitó.

-Vengo en son de paz… por favor no seas malo conmigo, mira que soy tu hermanito.

A Darien se le olvido lo que le iba a decir al ver tan original señal de rendición.

-¿Un calcetín?

-Fue lo único que encontré en el cuarto de Andrew para mostrarte que me rindo, era esto o un boxer. Él me dio santuario ayer para así no interrumpir lo que sea que estaban haciendo –Dijo Ante encogiéndose de hombros y rogando haber distraído a su hermano lo suficiente como para que no lo regañara.

Y casi lo consigue… pero su ropa de camuflaje fue como una bandera roja frente a un toro… o sea que el pelinegro volvió a la carga.

-¡¿Dijiste qué yo soy malo contigo?! Ante, tú y esa bola de locos anduvieron de fisgones todo el día detrás de Sere y de mí, eso casi que se puede clasificar como acoso. –Dijo un enfadado Darien.

-Pero fue por una noble causa. –respondió el peliplateado rápidamente.

-¿Y esa causa es…?. –La cara y la pose de su hermano le dieron a entender a Ante que más le valía tener una buena respuesta o estaba en GRANDES problemas.

-Mmm, nosotros queríamos asegurarnos… ¿Qué les iba bien, la pasaban bonito y que no habíamos perdido nuestro toque de espías? –Por la mirada de Darien supo que su respuesta era la equivocada.

-¡Vaya causa tan noble! ¿Y por eso se les ocurrió la brillante idea de invitar a Haruka?, el tipo casi me mata.

-Nosotros no lo invitamos, él se auto-invitó. –Dijo Ante para defenderse.

-A veces me pregunto porque mamá y papá me dieron un hermanito en lugar de la pista de carros que quería. –Dijo el pelinegro negando con la cabeza.

-Oye… que soy sensible… -Dijo el peliplateado viéndolo feo.

-¡Sensible mis tenis! –Dijo Darien dándole un golpe en la cabeza con la mano. –Lo que eres es un metiche.

-A mi favor diré que gracias a nuestra "intervención" tú y mi conejita la pasaron muuuuy bien anoche. –Dijo Diamante mientras levantaba las cejas una y otra vez. –Aunque esa idea me traumatizará de por vida. –Dijo estremeciéndose.

Darien admitió para sí mismo que su hermano tenía razón, pero eso no le quitaba el enojo por completo, si dejaba pasar esto; el peliplateado se aprovecharía de seguir "interviniendo" a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

-Punto a tu favor… pero si te vuelves a poner "curioso" o te dan ganas de probar tus dotes de espía, te juro que le digo a mamá quien fue el que llenó la bañera de renacuajos cuando éramos pequeños haciendo que se diera un susto tan horrible que aún no lo olvida hasta el día de hoy y por eso sigue buscando al culpable. –El pelinegro sabía que esa amenaza mantendría a raya a Ante… al menos por un tiempo.

-Oye eso no se vale, es un golpe bajo… además fue tu idea el querer criar una rana…

-Si pero lo iba a hacer en una pecera, no en la bañera de mis papás. –Respondió Darien.

-Ok… no vuelvo a meterme... –Dijo el peliplateado, viendo como su hermano entraba en la casa. –A menos que crea que es necesario… -Terminó diciendo cuando el pelinegro ya no lo podía escuchar.

.

.

Rumiando su malhumor Serena subía hacia su habitación… no podía creer su mala suerte, ¿cómo no se recordó que cuando ella se quedaba en casa de una de sus amigas su padre iba por ella a la mañana siguiente, como si siguiera siendo una niña pequeña?

"Porque tus actividades nocturnas de ayer te achicharraron el cerebro" le recordó su voz interna, suspirando aceptó que era cierto, cuando estaba cerca de Darien sus ideas, lógica y todo su raciocinio parecían salir volando por la ventana. De repente una puerta se abrió y un Sammy con cara de cachorrito hambriento, muerto de frío y bajó la lluvia le cortó el camino.

-Serenita, te juro que yo no quería espiarte… Haru me llevó a base de engaños y promesas falsas que no cumplió y luego Mina lo pinto todo tan emocionante que me apunte… pero yo nunca pensé que Haru se iba a pelear con mi cuñado. –La carita tierna de su hermanito la conmovió.

-Ok Sammy no te preocupes, yo sé que tú eres un niño bueno e inocente… no como cierto menso que sé que me está oyendo y al que voy a descuartizar. –Dijo la rubia volteándose para ver a su hermano mayor con cara de "estaba en mi derecho y no me arrepiento".

Al ver las caras de sus hermanos Sammy decidió que era mejor que dijeran: "aquí corrió que aquí lo aplastaron sus hermanos al pelear", porque si había algo que todos en la casa Tsukino sabían muy bien, era que cuando sus hermanos mayores peleaban; se desataba una guerra nuclear que se pasaba llevando a quien estuviera cerca, así que despacio se marchó.

-Papá dijo que no estabas en casa de Rei y yo acabo de escuchar que pasaste la noche en la casa de Chiba… así que explícate en este momento.

"Hijo de…" se dijo Serena.

-¡¿Qué yo me expliqué?!, explícame TU a MI ¿qué diablos estabas pensando cuando decidiste seguirme en mi cita y usar a Darien de punching bag? –Le dijo la furiosa rubia.

-TÚ dijiste que le meterías mano a Chiba –Respondió Haruka. -¿Qué se suponía que hiciera yo? ¿Quedarme sentado viendo cómo se aprovechaban de mi hermanita?

-¡Fue una broma menso… solo lo dije para enojarte!

-¿Y lo que vi en el jardín botánico qué fue? –El rubio la miraba triunfal.

-Para empezar, era algo que no debías haber visto y para secundar Darien y yo lo planeamos al darnos cuenta de que alguien nos seguía, ya que querían ver algo… decidimos dárselos.

-Pues a mí no me pareció que estaban fingiendo.

-¡OBVIO QUE NO ZONSO! pero eso no importa… lo que importa es que te pasaste de la raya al engañar a Sammy para seguirme y luego al pelearte con Darien. Ya te lo dije: ya estoy mayorcita como para saber lo que estoy haciendo. –Dijo Serena.

-Pues no me arrepiento de haberle dado unos golpes ya que se los merecía. –Haruka parecía decidido a creer que lo que había hecho era lo correcto.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo para ponerlo en su lugar, alguien se aclaró la garganta; sorprendiéndola a ella y dejando a su hermano con cara de pánico y ese alguien solo podía ser…

-Michiru. –Susurró el rubio.

Su cuñada era como un ángel: pequeña, delicada, de cabello aguamarina y siempre con una sonrisa amable para todos. Serena siempre había pensado que no existía nada en el mundo que la enfadara… pero por la mirada que tenía en ese momento; era obvio que eso no era cierto.

-Haruka Timothy Tsukino, ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Serena? –Michiru miraba al rubio fijamente.

-Michi… amor… todo tiene una explicación muy razonable.

-Y yo estoy esperando escuchar esa tan "razonable" explicación. –Le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Serena estaba que brincaba de la felicidad al ver que por lo que parecía ella no iba a ser la única en problemas ese día.

-Bueno la mocosa aquí presente, -Empezó su hermano señalándola. –Salió con Chiba y me dijo que le iba a meter mano al tipo ese… y yo como responsable hermano mayor no podía dejar que eso pasara, porque estaba seguro que el sapo horrible que se supone es mi cuñado, la iba a dejar y hasta lo iba a disfrutar el muy…

-Primero: tu hermanita no es una mocosa, Segundo: si le quiere meter mano a "Chiba" que lo haga y de paso que lo disfrute y Tercero: si él la deja o no, no es tu problema así que no tienes ningún derecho a meterte. –Dijo la aguamarina enumerando con los dedos.

-Pero sirenita… -Empezó a defenderse Haruka.

-Nada de sirenita. Diciéndome "sirenita" no te vas a salvar esta vez Tsukino. Porque como si seguirla no fuera suficientemente malo… vas y se te ocurre pegarle a Darien. –Michiru parecía querer ahorcar al rubio. -¿Qué pensarías si Soichi te hubiera hecho eso a ti?

-Que estaba loco. –Dijo Haruka inmediatamente.

-Exacto… así que Haruka "loco" Tsukino, espera tú sentencia, porque de que te castigo… te castigo… y severamente. Y ya sabes que yo hablo en serio. –Y diciendo esto se acercó a Serena quien había visto todo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

-Cariño cuanto siento que mi prometido sea un tarado… pero te prometo que yo lo voy a corregir y se le van a quitar las ganas de interrumpir tus citas y pelearse con tu chico. –Dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia se marchó.

-¡Gracias Michi… eres la mejor! –Le dijo Serena feliz, desde arriba de las escaleras viendo como su cuñada se marchaba.

Haruka estaba pálido y asustado, parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma.

-Eso te pasa por ser feo con tu hermanita. –Le dijo la rubia sacándole la lengua mientras se iba tarareando la marcha fúnebre para burlarse de su hermano.

.

.

El pelinegro leía el diario mientras terminaba de almorzar, Diamante parecía niño haciendo berrinche desde que él lo regañó esa mañana. Tan metido estaba en su lectura que no escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre.

Diamante al ver que su hermano ignoraba olímpicamente el timbre se levantó a ver quién era, para encontrarse con Andrew y Nicolas en la puerta.

-¡Amigo! Sobreviviste. –Dijo Nic sonriendo.

-Si… pero con una amenaza pendiendo sobre mi cabeza. –Dijo el peliplateado dejándolos entrar.

-¿Y don regañón dónde está? –Pregunto Andrew.

-En la cocina, leyendo el diario.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontraron al pelinegro con los brazos cruzados.

-Vaya… vaya, pero si aquí están mis "queridos amigos" y los cómplices de Ante. –Darien estaba dispuesto a regañar a sus amigos también.

-Vamos hermano, todo fue idea de la loca de Mina -Dijo Nic.

-¡Ay! Y ustedes inocentes corderitos tuvieron que hacerle caso. Si claro… además Andrew según me dijiste tu pobre abuelita estaba enferma y tú, como buen nieto, ibas a ir a visitarla.

-Necesitaba una excusa Chiba… dame un respiro, cuando me preguntaste estaba con la guardia baja, por eso te dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¿En la cabeza de quien, -Dijo el pelinegro viendo a los tres culpables que lo acompañaban. –Se les ocurrió pensar que no nos daríamos cuenta, si ustedes son tan obvios como un elefante rosado en una fiesta de té? Y ¿Desde cuándo hacerle caso a Mina Aino es una buena idea?

-Lita y Rei iban a estar allí. –respondió Nic. -¿Qué se suponía que hiciéramos? Ya estamos cerca de conquistar a nuestras futuras esposas.

-Estar tanto con mi Conejita les está pegando lo romántico. –Dijo el peliplateado sonriendo.

–Esa excusa no les quita la culpa y si vuelven a repetir la tarugada de seguirnos, no va contar que seamos amigos de toda la vida, les va ir muy feo, se los prometo. –Y volviéndose hacia su hermano dijo: -Y es MI Conejita solo para dejar claras las cosas.

Andrew y Nic viendo la oportunidad de distracción entraron con todo para salvarse de la ira de su amigo.

-¿Tu Conejita, eh?, así que si aceptó ser tu novia, así se hace Darien. –Dijo Andrew levantando los pulgares.

-Bueno… -En ese momento el pelinegro cayó en la cuenta de que en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos el día anterior, él no le había preguntado si quería ser su novia.

-¿No le preguntaste, verdad? –Dijo Nic poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Chiba te lo dijimos muchas veces el viernes: PREGUNTASELO. Y ahora nos sales conque no le preguntaste nada… hay que ver que eres lento.

-Es que me distraje. –Empezó a defenderse Darien. –Luego el hermano de Serena nos interrumpió cuando yo se lo iba a preguntar.

-Tuviste muchas oportunidades. –Dijo Ante. –Cuando estaban desayunando, cuando iban hacia el jardín, cuando recorrían los invernaderos, cuando…

-Ante, cállate… no le recuerdes a Darien que lo seguimos todo el día. –Susurró Andrew.

-Jejeje, lo siento.

El pelinegro estaba tan preocupado por no haberle preguntado lo más importante a Serena que ni escuchó lo que dijo el peliplateado.

-Oye amigo, ¿te vas de casa? –Nic veía el periódico que su amigo había estado leyendo y tenía varias marcas en diferentes apartamentos.

-Si. –Dijo él distraído mientras se imaginaba como se lo preguntaría a su rubia.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Andrew.

-Eso es obvio, es para estar solito con Serenita y que no le pase lo del infame día de la alfombra. –Respondió Diamante.

Las risas de sus amigos y su hermano lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Tenías que mencionar eso ¿verdad? –Darien veía molesto al trio frente a él, desde que supieron lo que le había pasado, lo molestaban en cuanto podía.

-Jajaja… -Andrew se agarraba el estómago de tanto reír. –Bueno ya, como sea… ¿ya sabes que es lo que quieres tener en tu "nidito de amor"?

-Quiero algo sencillo pero acogedor, un lugar donde Serena se pueda sentir tranquila y cómoda… mmm veamos ¿Qué más?… ¡AH! y me gustaría que tuviera una vista increíble a ella le gusta ver el atardecer, el amanecer y las estrellas. –Terminó un emocionado Darien.

-Y un dormitorio donde entre una cama muuuy grande y cómoda. –Susurró Andrew, haciendo que los demás aguantaran la risa para que su amigo no lo notara.

Mientras Darien estaba distraído ojeando el periódico, el peliplateado se acercó a los otros y les susurró:

-¿Soy solo yo… o alguien más siente que mi hermanito ya está viendo su relación con Serena como algo a largo plazo?

Sus amigos solo asintieron al notar que el pelinegro volteaba a verlos.

-Bueno… supongo que eso quiere decir que nos pondremos a buscar tu futuro apartamento. –Suspiro Nic.

-¡Ya se! Si nosotros te ayudamos a buscar lo que quieres… tú nos perdonas. –Dijo un emocionado Diamante al ver su oportunidad de redención.

El pelinegro parecía meditar las palabras de su hermano… "si los perdonas fácilmente, se van a aprovechar otra vez" le dijo su sabia conciencia, "Si… pero tendré un lugar para estar a solas con Sere" le dijo él.

-Mmmm… depende del lugar que encontremos.

-Dalo por hecho, para antes de que acabe la semana tendrás tu "nidito de amor". –Respondió seguro el peliplateado.

.

.

Serena se dijo la mañana del lunes que en cuanto viera a sus amigos les pediría una muy buena explicación y luego les diría los motivos por los cuales quería ahorcarlos por lo que hicieron, pero cuando llegó al campus y se iba a poner a buscarlos, su celular sonó con el ringtone de Mina.

-Más vale que me llames para darme una explicación sobre lo del sábado, Aino. –Dijo la rubia a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días para ti también mejor amiga, -Dijo está a modo de respuesta. –Y no es para eso que te llamo.

-¿Entonces, que idea ocupa ahora tu loca mente, en lugar de disculparte?

-¿Qué tal pasaste el resto del sábado… más específicamente la noche? –La voz de Mina se escuchaba burlona. –Vamos Sere quiero todo el chisme, lo cual me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta: ¿lo terminaron en la alfombra o en otro lugar?, bueno eso si es que les dio tiempo de llegar a la habitación claro, porque supongo que en el calor, o mejor dicho calentura, del momento pues cualquier lugar estaba bien, o al menos a Yaten y a mí así nos lo parece.

La cara de Serena era un monumento al tomate… estaba más roja que el más maduro de estos frutos*, pero antes de que le pudiera contestar, se escuchó algo del otro lado del auricular.

-¡MINA! –Las voces del resto de sus amigos llegaron a sus oídos.

-¡MINAKO AINO!… ¿ME TIENES EN SPEAKER? –atinó a preguntarle/gritarle.

-Pues obvio ¿no?, todos tenemos curiosidad de que pasó. –Dijo Mina como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Yo no. –Se escuchó la voz de Ante. –Tuve suficiente con lo que vi el día de la alfombra.

-¿Y los demás? –Preguntó Serena.

-Nosotros fuimos convocados por Mina porque, según ella, te pediríamos perdón por lo del sábado.

Serena se dejó caer en la banca más cercana mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano. Con los amigos que tenía iba a terminar infartada… ¿cómo se le ocurría a Mina ponerla en speaker para preguntarle esas "cosas" con todos escuchándola?

-Minako… sabes que te quiero… y mucho… pero si te agarro date por muerta… -Suspiro la rubia de coletas.

-Entonces supongo que no fue muy buena idea venir a buscarte. –La voz de Mina le llegó fuerte y clara y le hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarse con sus amigos frente a ella.

-Hola… -Dijeron todos a coro.

-Hola… ¿qué tal? –Dijo una derrotada Serena, mientras guardaba su celular.

-Supongo que no contestaras a mi pregunta ¿verdad? –Dijo la rubia de moño rojo.

-¿Tú-qué-crees?

-Mmmm… ¿Qué no?

Serena estaba a punto de responderle, cuando se dio cuenta de que Mina seguía con el teléfono en el oído.

-Mina ¿sabes que no necesitas seguir hablando por teléfono, verdad? –Pregunto la rubia aguantando las ganas de reír.

Con cara de sorpresa y las mejillas sonrojadas Mina guardó su teléfono.

-Ups.

Todos empezaron a reír hasta que les salieron las lágrimas incluida la rubia del moño.

-¿Por qué no puedo enojarme con ustedes? –Preguntó después Serena mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

-¿Porque somos lindos, nos quieres y no puedes vivir sin nosotros? –Preguntó Seiya.

-Si claro, eso debe ser. –Dijo la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Pero ya hablando en serio chicos, para la próxima… mejor quédense con la duda de cómo nos fue a Darien y a mí en una cita, ¿trato?

-Trato.

-Oye Sere, ¿no se supone que estas castigada? Eso nos dijo Rei que le escribiste ayer en un mensaje –Preguntó Amy.

-Se supone… pero el castigo era demasiado cruel. –Respondió ella mientras se encogía de hombros y se sentaba en una mesa y veía a sus amigos se acomodarse lo mejor posible en la mesa.

-¿Te castigaron? –Preguntó Rei.

-Sí, pero no importa.

-¿Y el castigo es…? -Preguntó Yaten.

-No ver, hablar o tan siquiera pensar en mi Darien. –Dijo Serena estremeciéndose. –Esta mañana papá casi que me pone una pulsera de tobillo de las que se usan en los arrestos domiciliarios.

-Vaya si tu papá exagera. –Dijo Andrew.

-Bastante, pero es algo de familia por lo que hemos visto. –Respondió Lita. –Te acostumbras fácil no te preocupes.

-Bueno como sea, -Dijo la rubia. –El caso es que según papá yo no me acercaré a Darien por un mes… cosa que no va a pasar… además pienso invitarlo a una carrera en la que participara Haruka el viernes.

Serena ya quería que Darien la viera en su faceta de mecánica mientras ayudaba a Haruka con su carro y usando su estilo "Daisy Duke" pensado precisamente para atraer a su amado príncipe y dejarlo babeando por ella.

-Oye, no es justo… nosotros también queremos ir. –Dijo Nic.

-Además piensa en que si nos invitas no te tendrás que preocupar si te seguimos o no. –Dijo una muy sabia Mina.

Suspirando Serena aceptó su derrota.

-Está bien, pueden ir… pero más vale que se comporten, nada de jueguitos de espías.

.

.

Haruka caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, Michiru acababa de irse. Ya no parecía tan molesta como el domingo… pero cuando le dio una carta y le dijo que la leyera cuando ella se fuera, supo que estaba en problemas.

"Tonto conejo con cabeza de bombón, por su culpa me van a castigar" pensó.

-Ya abre la carta Tsukino… no seas gallina. –Se dijo – además ¿qué tan malo puede ser? -Con paso decidido camino hacia su escritorio y tomó la carta.

.

_Haru,_

_Lo siento; pero por arruinarle su cita a Sere… Estarás en sequía hasta nueva orden._

_Deliberaremos los daños causados y las consecuencias de tus actos, después dictaré tu sentencia… y como debes pagarla._

_Att. Tu Sirenita Michiru (Recuerda que te amo)_

.

-Yo… ella… estoy… no por favor no… que no sea cierto.- Soltando la carta como si le quemara, tomo su teléfono y llamó a su prometida.

-Hola cariño, supongo que ya has leído la carta. –Respondió una tranquila Michiru.

-Michi… Michi amor, sirenita hermosa… piensa bien lo que me haces…

-Tienes que aprender a no arruinarle las citas a tu hermana y su novio. –Le dijo la aguamarina. –Y a no pelear.

-Te juro que ya aprendí la lección, en serio… pero por favor… no seas así de cruel conmigo. –Pidió el rubio.

-Lo siento Haru, pero no hay vuelta de hoja, consultaré con mi almohada cual será el castigo apropiado para ti.

-¡¿CASTIGO?! ¡¿OTRO?! –Haruka sentía que la cosa iba de mal en peor. –Si esto a lo que me sometes no es un castigo, ¿entonces qué es?

-Mmmm. –Michiru parecía considerar la idea. –Ya sé, toma esto como un jalón de orejas.

-¡Jalón de orejas! –el rubio se dejó caer en su cama estupefacto. –Amor con este "jalón de orejas" voy a morir de pulmonía y no podré competir el viernes. –Suplicó.

-No exageres futuro esposo mío. –Respondió su sirena riendo. –Debo dejarte… ya llegué a la tienda de lencería, quiero ver algunos conjuntos de seda y encaje para nuestra luna de miel, te amo.

Era malvada… no era más que malvada, era cruel. ¿Cómo podía decirle que lo ponía en sequía para luego contarle que iba a comprar lencería para la luna de miel?

"¿Qué tipo de castigo me pondrá?" se preguntó el pobre Haruka. Se dijo que sin necesidad de más castigos él ya había aprendido la lección: Nunca… pero NUNCA MAS volvería a seguir a su hermanita y mucho menos a pelearse con Chiba.

A menos que la situación lo ameritara, claro…

Y de ser así, se aseguraría que Michiru no se enterara jamás.

.

.

_._

_Cariño, la carrera de mi hermano será en el autódromo de la ciudad, te estaré esperando en la entrada a los Pit Stop*… _

_Tu conejita_

.

Parado en la entrada a los PitS, Darien buscaba a Serena… pero por lo visto aún no había llegado.

-Hermano mayor ¿estás seguro que es aquí? –pregunto Diamante.

-Eso dijo ella. –Respondió Darien buscando a su novia. "Eso, si esta vez no se te olvida preguntarle si realmente quiere ser tu novia" le recordó su conciencia.

De pronto el sonido de silbidos lo hizo voltearse para ver a una rubia con coletas, de piernas interminables que llevaba un short de lona, una blusa blanca y tenis rojos, que corría hacia él.

-¡DARIEN! – Al estar cerca, Serena se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó como si no se hubieran visto en un siglo.

-Se… Serena. –Dijo el pelinegro atontado.

-Amor creí que no llegarías a tiempo. –Le sonrió ella para luego besarlo otra vez.

"Por suerte los chicos ya encontraron un apartamento" pensó Darien mientras besaba a su conejita, porque estaba seguro que lo necesitaría después, ese conjunto que llevaba su pequeña princesa la convertía en la tentación andando…

Y si se guiaba por las miradas de los hombres que estaban cerca, él no era el único que lo pensaba.

-Ajam. –Alguien se aclaró la garganta cerca de ellos, haciendo que ambos vieran al que se había atrevido a interrumpirlo.

-Saben chicos… a este paso les voy a cobrar mis visitas al oculista… y siempre cargaré una alfombra a la mano para cuando se "emocionen" en público. –Dijo Ante.

-¡Ante!, no sabía que estabas aquí. –Dijo la rubia ruborizada al darse cuenta de la presencia del peliplateado.

-Pues agradezcan que soy yo y no cierto boxeador que tienes por hermano. –Rio el peliplateado haciendo que Darien se pusiera a ver alrededor para asegurarse que Haruka no estaba cerca.

-No te preocupes cielo, -Le dijo ella al notarlo. –no está cerca, y como Michiru lo tiene castigado no puede hacer nada.

-¿Tu hermano está castigado? ¿Y cuál es su castigo? - El pelinegro estaba sorprendido por esa noticia.

-Mmmm… Michi aún no me lo ha dicho, pero la primera parte es que hasta nueva orden mi hermanito está en sequía. –Dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaban hacia el box* del equipo de Haruka

-Wow… tu cuñada es cruel. –Dijo Diamante.

-Quizá, pero vaya si es efectivo el castigo, Haru está portándose de maravilla.

Darien caminaba muy cerca de Serena, la llevaba de la cintura y aunque sonreía y trataba de contestar a las cosas que ella decía, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil al darse cuenta de cómo los demás hombres la miraban y se le acercaban a saludarla…

Si las cosas seguían así iba a terminar rompiéndole la cara a alguien.

"¡Sere! Estás más hermosa que la última vez que te vi" o "Hermosa Serena ¿Qué tal si salimos después a celebrar mi victoria en la carrera?" y el que peor le caía a Darien era "¿Me darás un beso de la buena suerte, verdad preciosa?"… a ese paso el pelinegro iba a terminar convirtiéndose en asesino en serie con tanto menso baboso.

-¿Qué acaso yo estoy pintado? –Le susurró a su hermano cuando llegaron a donde estaba el auto de Haruka.

-Tu chica es preciosa hermanito… y obviamente no eres el único que se da cuenta. –Dijo Ante para luego marcharse a buscar algo para comer.

Darien suspiró y decidió contar hasta mil… o quizá un millón para tranquilizarse y no matar a alguien, pero su resolución no duró mucho al ver que Serena estaba inclinada revisando el motor del auto.

Su pose, su expresión de concentración al revisar el motor y el hecho de que se mordía el labio inferior; provocaron un corto circuito en las hormonas de Darien y consiguió que se le parara… el corazón.

"Pues tapate o esconde tu… "corazón" porque allí viene tu cuñado y si te ve te castra" le dijo su voz interna.

-Chiba. –Dijo el rubio.

-Tsukino. –Respondió Darien viendo como Haruka caminaba hacia la rubia y se ponían a hablar sobre algo de mecánica.

-Si quieres te puedo prestar mi rifle de paint ball. –Dijo la voz de un niño al lado de él, haciendo que se volteara a verlo. –Digo, porque estoy seguro de que estas a punto de usar a alguien de tiro al blanco.

Al decir eso el niño, a quien el pelinegro reconoció como Sammy el más pequeño de los hermanos Tsukino, le señalo con la cabeza a tres tipos que se acercaban a su inocente y desprevenida conejita.

Dos de ellos eran idénticos y el tercero era un pelirrojo con cara de presumido. Las alarmas de peligro se encendieron en él para marcar la alerta máxima, en especial al ver como uno de los "clones" tomaba a una distraída Serena de la cintura y la hacía dar vueltas, consiguiendo que esta del susto gritara.

-¡OYE! ¿QUÉ TE PASA TARADO? –Escucho decir a Haruka, mientras él se acercaba corriendo a abrazar a su princesa quien se agarró a él como si fuera una enredadera.

-Es solo una bromita Haru… ya sabes que nos gusta molestar a la pequeña y preciosa Serenita. –Dijo el otro clon.

-Pues al novio de la "pequeña y preciosa Serenita" no le gusta que la molesten. –Dijo Darien echando fuego por los ojos y acariciando la espalda de la rubia "cuando ella me diga que sí será mi novia" pensó.

-¿Novio? ¿Cuál novio? –Dijo el pelirrojo. –Yo no veo a ningún novio… ¿o tienes novio Serenita?

El tipo cada vez le caía peor.

-Deja de fastidiar Rubeus… y SI tengo novio. –Y abrazando más fuerte al pelinegro, le dijo al tipo ese. –Él es Darien Chiba, mi novio, y más les vale a ustedes, -Dijo señalando a los clones y al cabeza de fosforito. –que no lo molesten y se pongan en plan de hermanos mayores que ya tengo suficiente con Haruka.

Los gemelos parecían sorprendidos pero sonreían, pero el tipo llamado Rubeus lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, "el sentimiento es mutuo" pensó Darien al ver que el pelirrojo lo que menos sentía eran sentimientos de hermano hacia la rubia por la forma en la que se la había comido con los ojos al verla.

-Sere, ¿podrías ir con Wiseman a traer anticongelante y líquido de frenos? –Preguntó el rubio.

-Claro. –Respondió feliz su princesa, se puso de puntillas le dio un beso en los labios y se marchó con un hombre mayor de barba a traer lo que le pidió su hermano.

-Ya vieron mi hermana tiene novio, así que dejen de fastidiar porque estamos muy ocupados. –Dijo el rubio dándoles a entender a los tres chicos que se marcharan.

-Está bien, -dijo el clon uno. –Buena suerte con tu cuñado, porque es muy celoso, por cierto yo soy Alan –Dijo el clon uno. –Y él es mi hermano Steve. –Dijo señalando al clon dos para luego marcharse.

Pero Darien no le puso mucha atención, estaba teniendo una guerra de miradas con el cabeza de fosforito, el tipo no le agradaba y desde ya lo quería muy lejos de su rubia. El tipo se dio la vuelta y se marchó siguiendo a los otros dos chicos.

-Tranquilo Chiba… pero de una vez te digo que tengas cuidado con Rubeus. –Dijo Haruka antes de marcharse.

"Ese fosforito no me va a quitar a mi conejita" se prometió Darien.

En ese momento vio como la rubia se acercaba seguida de los diez curiosos que tenían por amigos, todos hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Por lo que veo, no los regañaste. –Dijo el pelinegro al ver como Mina se abrazaba a Serena.

-No pude. –Dijo la rubia suspirando. –Soy de corazón blando.

El pelinegro solo pudo reír ante la respuesta que ella le dio, "Solo esperemos que sea más firmes con los seis conejitos" le dijo su conciencia. Igual que la última vez que pensó algo así Darien no se asustó, solo pudo seguir sonriendo ante la idea de su conejita regañando a una versión en miniatura de sí misma.

-Sere… tengo hambre. –Dijo Sammy apareciendo de la nada.

-Está bien, ya voy, mientras tanto lleva a los chicos a sus lugares ¿sí?, Darien y yo te conseguiremos algo de comida. –Dijo la rubia tomando a Darien de la mano y jalándolo.

Obedientemente Darien la siguió, ni loco la dejaría ir sola con tanto "lobo" suelto. Además que le encantaba verla desde atrás mientras caminaba con esos mini shorts de lona.

-¿Tienes hambre, mi príncipe?, -Le preguntó Serena sin voltear a verlo, "mucha" pensó él mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza. -En la cafetería hay…

Pero antes de que ella terminara de decir algo más él la jaló hacia un garage que tenía la puerta abierta y pegándola a la pared mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie, la besó.

.

.

Esa sorpresa sí que no se la esperaba Serena, "salvaje el principito" le dijo su voz interna, mientras ella se dejaba besar y acariciar por el pelinegro en medio del oscuro lugar.

-Darien… nos pueden descubrir. –Jadeó ella, mientras empezaba a sacarle la camiseta, para así poder acariciar sus abdominales.

-Cerré la puerta. –Respondió él mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y metiendo su mano en sus pequeños shorts, haciéndola estremecerse y jadear.

-Sammy dijo que tenía hambre. –le dijo la rubia mientras dejaba que él le sacara la blusa y le quitara el sostén.

-Ante se encargará de darle de comer a tu hermanito cuando se dé cuenta que no regresaremos. –Gruñó él mientras se inclinaba para tomar uno de sus pezones en los labios.

-¿Y la carrera de Haru? –Gimió Serena mientras bajaba la bragueta del pelinegro, dejando caer los pantalones y los boxers de este.

-De seguro ganará. –Dijo su príncipe mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus senos.

"Ya deja de buscar excusas mujer… mira que tu chico está para comérselo y ya que los dos tienen hambre… ¡pues a hincarle el diente!" le dijo su conciencia mientras blandía un tenedor y un cuchillo y se ponía una servilleta en el cuello.

Sin protestar más, la rubia se dejó besar profundamente mientras su Darien terminaba de desabrochar sus short y se los bajaba junto con sus braguitas.

Sus besos y el aroma de su piel la embriagaba cada vez más haciendo que su cabeza diera mil vueltas, y sus dedos acariciando suavemente sus pliegues la hicieron perder la razón.

-Amor… por favor… tómame. –Le rogó, como toda respuesta consiguió un gruñido de placer.

Sintió como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo cuando él la levantó tomándola del trasero; automáticamente ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del pelinegro, quien de una embestida se introdujo en ella.

Ambos jadearon al sentir como sus cuerpos se unían… Era una sensación tan maravillosa, la hacía sentirse tan completa que ella no quería perderla nunca… No era un capricho, no era lujuria, era **AMOR**, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

El ritmo que marcaba su príncipe hacia que ella sintiera su cuerpo en llamas y deseara más, el vaivén de sus caderas iba aumentando de velocidad, la piel de ambos estaba perlada de sudor, el sabor de la piel del pelinegro era adictiva.

-Darien, Darien, Darien, Darien… -No se le ocurría otra palabra más que el nombre de su amado.

La respiración de él se volvía más pesada a cada momento y el ritmo de sus embestidas era más y más rápido, llevándola cada vez más alto haciéndola volar hasta casi tocar el cielo con los dedos.

El pelinegro susurraba algo en su oído que ella no entendía, en ese momento las sensaciones la estaban desbordando, el resto del mundo se reducía a ese momento, a ese lugar… entre los brazos del hombre que amaba.

-Serena… Serena…

-¡Darien! –Grito la rubia dejándose llevar por el orgasmo que arraso por completo con ella y sintiendo como él la seguía y se derramaba en su interior.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, recuperando la respiración, ella podía sentir los besos de Darien en sus senos y su cuello, hasta que la beso suavemente en los labios.

-Quiero amarte pequeña… enséñame como. -Susurró el pelinegro, haciendo que ella sintiera las lágrimas picar tras sus párpados.

-Lo haré Darien, confía en mí. –Dijo ella antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Cuando él por fin se apartó de ella, pego sus frentes y sonrió.

-Supongo que es muy poco ortodoxo… en especial después de esto, pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Pregunto el pelinegro

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Su novia?... pero"

-¿Aun no soy tu novia? –Le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

-Se me olvido preguntártelo el sábado. –Le respondió él sonrojándose.

"Así es mi príncipe, siempre formal y haciendo las cosas correctamente" se dijo a sí misma.

-Si esta es tu forma de pedirme algo, ten por seguro que nunca te diré que no. –Dijo ella sonriéndole.

-¿Eso es un sí? –Sonrió Darien.

-¿Tu qué crees? -Dijo ella rodando los ojos, mientras lo besaba.

.

.

Una pareja salía del autódromo, tomados de la mano. Ella era una rubia de coletas que le sonreía a él como si fuera lo que más amaba en el mundo.

-Nada especial… bastante sosa y de seguro tonta. –Dijo una mujer desde un auto gris que los observaba.

Él era un hombre pelinegro muy guapo y quien correspondía a las sonrisas de la chica rubia y la abrazaba como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir. Los vio llegar hasta un Camaro rojo y marcharse.

-Disfruta de tu tontita querido, porque esa sonrisa de bobo no te durara mucho tiempo… tú me quitaste algo y te voy hacer pagar con lágrimas y dolor mi perdida.

Y subiendo el vidrio de la ventana se alejó de allí sonriendo.

.

.

**LA CARTA DEL CASTIGO DE HARUKA LA SAQUE DE UNA FOTO QUE SUBIO DIANA DE CHIBA (GRACIAS ME ENCANTÓ), POR ESO ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA TI DIANA,**

**Pues las cosas van viento en popa y vaya forma de pedirle las cosas Darien, que levante la mano la que le gustaría que Darien le pidiera algo… haber, haber ¿Quién se apunta? Y ya aparecieron los "problemas" para ambos… Y es la segunda vez que se les olvida usar protección, a ver si de repente no aparece por allí un conejito nuevo, jajaja, un beso de chocolate. ISA**

***El tomate es una fruta, desde el punto de vista botánico, más conocido como una hortaliza.**

***lugar en el que un automóvil que compite en la carrera puede repostar, cambiar los neumáticos, hacer reparaciones o ajustes mecánicos o cambiar el conductor**

***Es otro nombre para pit stop**

**maria: Pues le fue mal... pero las cosas mejoran, un beso**

**yssareyes48: Pues el se siente tan culpable que cree que no merece el cariño de Sere, y lo que falto de decir... pronto se descubrirá, un beso**

**Patzyparawhore: Malaquite nunca se metió con Neherenia, ella era la que estaba obsesionada con él, un beso**

**salyluna: Sere sigue en la lucha y de lo que le dijo... pues de que traerá consecuencias, las traerá, un beso**

**Eli Chiva: El espacio ya está, ahora haber que le parece a Sere, un beso**

**Catnip SD: Pues si, pero el sigue pidiéndole a Serena que le ayude a conocer el amor, un beso **

**VICO - Darien: Pues los problemas van a empezar... y para los dos, un beso**

**Cessis: Actualizado, espero te guste, un beso**


End file.
